Tan sólo mírame
by DuLce aMoR
Summary: AH. La preparatoria no es nada fácil pero para "el club de los invencibles" sobrevivir al hostigamiento de los abusadores todos los días tenía un limite que ellos no estaban dispuestos a pagar, Edward lo sabía, pero al parecer Bella "imposible" Swan, no.
1. Chapter 1

**__Lo prometido es deuda aquí estamos con la historia completa de LAST FRIDAY NIGHT!**

**muchas gracias por apoyarnos en el contest, los alertas y la espera para esta continuación.**

**capi beteado por ** Regina Baechler****

**Como ya saben los personajes conocidos en twilight pertenecen UNICAMENTE a la señora Meyer, decidimos tomarlos prestados y jugar con ellos un rato agregándoles otros personajes, la historia es un trabajo en conjunto de mi gran amiga ** Regina Baechler y yo **. ¡Que la disfruten!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>xxxx<strong>_

_**Algunos años atrás, en la dulce inocencia de la pre-adolescencia**_

**Narrador´s POV.**

- Ahora cierra bien los ojos

- ¡Pero Bella!…- Se quejó el chico.

- Solo ciérralos Eddie… por favor-Suplicó la pequeña niña- ¿No confías en mí?

-Si Bellie confió en ti- Dijo él con un pequeño sonrojo.

-Entonces ciérralos… ¡y no hagas trampa!

-Te lo prometo…- Bella con once años y un poco más alta que el chico, se agachó casi a la altura de Edward y fue acercando sus labios hasta los de él, los labios de los chicos se movieron juntos, casi como si estuvieran danzando, dulce y lentamente, como si fueran expertos.

-¡Isabellaaaaaa! – Gritó Reneé, la madre de la chica.

Los chicos despegaron sus labios rápidamente y se miraron sorprendidos. Edward más sorpendido y embobado que Isabella.

- ¡Isabella es hora de entrar!- Volvió a gritar su madre en dirección al bosque

-Debo irme Eddie- Dijo con un sonrojo la chica- Nos vemos mañana.

-Si… adiós Bellie…- Tartamudeó el chico.

Isabella corrió hacia su casa, no cabía en sí, acababa de besar al niño que tanto le gustaba. Llevaba una tonta sonrisa pegada al rostro. Pedrió el equilibrio un par de veces para tropezar y aterrizar en el suelo, lo que provocó que se le ensuciaran sus prendas, rostro y manos.

-¿Dónde estabas niña?

-Estaba jugando mamá- Dijo con la cabeza baja.

-¿Jugando? –Volvió a gritarle- ¿Qué parte de que ahora ya eres una señorita no entiendes?- Reneé comenzó a jalarla del brazo- Sabes que detesto verte corriendo y ensuciando tu ropa con todos esos niños del vecindario.

-¡Mami!… me estas lastimando.

-¡Nunca cambiarás Isabella!- Reneé la soltó del brazo al ver los ojos de su hija que estaban llenándose de lágrimas- ¿Por qué no eres como tu hermana Gabrielle? Ella si tiene clase…

Isabella salió corriendo a su habitación, no tenía sentido, ¿Por qué su madre la odiaba tanto?

Al abrir la puerta de la habitación vio a su hermana mayor quien se pintaba las uñas de los pies y traía los audífonos puestos, Gabrielle Swan, de tez clara y cabello rojizo con sus preciosos 16 años, era muy parecida a Reneé, al menos solo físicamente, para la suerte de Bella.

-¿Pulga que ha pasado, porque estás llorando?

-Mamá no me quiere Elle- Bella corrió hacia su hermana- ella me odia.

-Ella no te odia pequeña.

-Claro que sí, mamá no me quiere- Bella no paraba de llorar-ella no me quiere Ellie.

-No digas tonterías pulga- Gabrielle limpió las lagrimas de su hermanita- mamá solo estaba preocupada porque no aparecías, ¿Dónde andabas pequeña Bellie?

-Estaba con Eddie…

-Oh ya veo… Eddie me gusta ¿sabes?... no espera no me veas así, no me refería a que él me gustara, sino a que me gusta… para ti.

-¿De verdad?

-Por supuesto, él es un niño muy lindo, y tú eres una niña muy linda, harían buena pareja.

-Él me gusta- Dijo la pequeña con un sonrojo- y yo…

-¿Tú…?

-Yo le di un beso, Ellie - Bella se puso roja como un tomate.

-¿Lo besaste…?

-¡Shhhhhh es un secreto Gabrielle!

-¡Oh! perdona hermanita- Comenzó a susurrar- Entonces ¿diste tu primer beso?

-Si…

-¿Y quién dio el primer paso?

-Yo.

-Vaya pequeña Bellie, ahora ya eres toda una señorita, estoy muy orgullosa de ti- Su hermana la abrazó- ¿Te gusta mucho Eddie verdad?

-Si… él es mi mejor amigo…- Dijo con un sonrojo Bella- y algún día él será mi novio.

-Vayaaaaa piensas a futuro pequeña Isabella.

-Si Ellie – dijo la pequeña con una enorme sonrisa- Y después de que él sea mi novio, iremos juntos a la universidad y un día me casaré con Edward Cullen y tendremos muuuchos hijitos y una enorme casa con un perro y una cerca blanca.

….

_**Actualidad, la triste actualidad**_

**Preparatoria de Forks. **

-¡Fíjate por donde caminas nerdo!- Uno de los integrantes del equipo de fútbol empujó a Edward del hombro tirando todos sus libros.

-Idiota- Susurró Edward.

-¿Qué dijiste ñoño?

-Yo no dije nada- Susurró Edward componiendo sus lentes de pasta.

-Si eso creí- dijo otro de los grandulones, chocando los puños con el tipo que lo había empujado- vámonos Kyle, dejemos al ñoño con sus libros.

-¡Nos vemos tonto!- Se rió el grandulón y se alejaron de él; esto era de todos los días, vivir atormentado por los grandulones del equipo de fútbol, quienes se creían dueños del colegio.

Uno de los grandulones se volvió. Al no tener suficiente, decidió que sería divertido molestar y torturar un poco más a Edward.

- ¿Sabes idiota cuatroojos?, creo que si nos dijiste algo

Los amigos del grandote abusivo rodearon a Edward y le propinaron unos cuantos golpes en las costillas y en la boca del estómago, y otra vez, le tiraron sus libros al suelo. Se retiraron del lugar riéndose, y chocándose las manos. Siempre solía hacerse la misma pregunta: ¿Cómo es que él había terminado así, recogiendo sus libros de abusadores como ellos? ¿Cómo era posibile? Habían sido compañeros, incluso amigos en la primaria ¿Qué diablos era lo que había cambiado tanto? ¿Es que acaso había que ser un idiota descerebrado para encajar en la escuela?...Lo único que lo llenaba de esperanzas, era que bien sabia, y sabia muy bien, que las cosas cambiarían una vez fuera de ese estúpido recinto escolar. Las cosas en la universidad tienden a ser MUY diferentes a la escuela secundaria.

_Ánimo Edward solo faltan algunos meses y te habrás largado de este lugar, solo unos meses más…_ Pensó para si mismo.

Era cierto, febrero estaba por terminar, la tan esperada carta de aceptación debía llegar en abril y solo faltaban cinco meses para irse a la universidad, si, faltaba muy poco para largarse del pueblo donde tanto había sufrido sus años de adolescencia.

La campana lo sacó de sus pensamientos, era la última clase del viernes, el fin de semana podía sentirse en el aire. Edward entro al aula de biología y se sentó en el mismo lugar de siempre, en la primera fila frente al escritorio del profesor. Los alumnos poco a poco fueron entrando. Siempre se sentaba solo. Siempre estaba solo en esa clase, tan básica para él. Lamentablemente, la única clase que compartía con sus amigos, era algebra avanzada y el club de matemáticas.

Edward, no era un estudiante promedio del montón. Era un chico brillante, pero detestaba sobresalir, prefería tener un bajo perfil y pasar desapercibido en esa apestosa preparatoria. EN biología, era lejos el mejor de su clase, y al no haber un curso de biología avanzada, tendía a aburrirse, demasiado talvez, pero esa clase, cambiaría un tanto las cosas.

-Buenos días jóvenes- El señor Molina entró en el aula- ¡Vaya pero que ánimo tenemos el día de hoy!, vamos chicos es viernes quiero ver sus caras alegres.

-Estaríamos alegres si él nos dejara irnos ya- La voz de Mike Newton sonó tras la cabeza de Edward, como lo detestaba.

-¡Cállate Michael!- Susurró la chica- el profesor nos va a escuchar.

-No dramatices Bella, él está tan sordo como un anciano.

-Señor Newton- El profesor Molina se puso frente a él- veo que usted si está de buen humor hoy.

-Era un chiste profesor- Se excusó el rubio.

-Claro señor Newton, claro… bueno jóvenes les tengo una nueva propuesta de trabajo, harán un proyecto en parejas para dentro de 3 semanas, si el proyecto resulta de mi agrado participará en la feria de ciencias del mes de mayo y tendrán un 10 en esta materia, aun si ustedes no aprobaron los dos primeros exámenes. ¿Quedó claro?

-Yo contigo, ¿hacemos equipo?, ¿profe se pueden de 3 personas?... - comenzaron los murmullos dentro del aula.

-Como saben cuando digo por parejas me refiero a 2 personas jóvenes así que ahórrense el regaño y de decirles que no, y otra cosa más, ni se ilusionen que yo haré las parejas, y cuidado el que se queje porque lo saco de mi clase y no tiene derecho a presentar mi trabajo. Así me gusta chicos buena disposición ante todo.

-¡Ese viejo es un idiota!- Masculló Newton, de verdad aborrecía a ese tipo.

-El profesor sabe porque hace las cosas Mike así que ni te quejes- Bella Swan, la chica bonita había hablado para torturar al chico Cullen.

-Bueno como decía: señor Newton ya que usted tiene cara de estar interesado en mi materia será el primero, hará equipo con Samantha Beckley.

-¿¡Qué! Pero señor yo…

-¿Me está contradiciendo Newton?- Edward sonrió para sus adentros, era la primera vez que amaba un regaño del profesor, y sobre todo si era dirigido hacia Newton.

-No señor Molina- Contestó avergonzado el chico.

-Bueno así me gusta…Mallory usted con Benson; Kent con Crowley; señorita Swan, usted hará equipo con Cullen, Bradford usted con el señor Bender….

Una explosión resonó dentro del sistema de Edward, a caso había dicho ¿Swan y Cullen? El karma le estaba haciendo una broma muy cruel al pobre chico.

-Les daré la hora y media que queda de mi clase para que se pongan de acuerdo, recuerden que tienen 3 semanas jóvenes no doy un plazo extra a nadie, pueden salir.

Durante el resto de la clase, Isabella cubrió su rostro con su cabello, en ningún momento le dirigió la palabra a Edward.

El profesor terminó la clase, la mayoría de los estudiantes salieron refunfuñando de ahí. Edward comenzó a guardar sus cosas en la mochila, al parecer su compañera de trabajo había huido.

-¡Genial, soy peor que la peste!- Surruró Edward y puso su mochila sobre el hombro- tendré que hacer el trabajo solo, como siempre…No sé porqué se molestan en ponerme algún compañero de trabajo si a fin de cuentas siempre termino haciendo las cosas solo

Si, esto era de todos los días, Edward Cullen el chico nerd de las gafas de pasta y el cabello desordenado era uno de los marginados de la preparatoria Forks, ¿Qué había hecho en su otra vida para que el destino se lo estuviera cobrando así? No lo sabía, pero ya era tarde y tenía algo de hambre, era hora de ir a casa.

A la salida del laboratorio, lo esperaba Jasper Volturi, su mejor amigo, confidente y hermano de pesares y por lejos, el mejor actor del club de drama, y también un perseguido por los estúpidos abusadores de la escuela.

- Adivina Eddi

- No me digas Eddi, sabes que odio ese estúpido apodo

- Está bien, solo quería que cambiaras la cara que traes…pero, adivina que

- ¿Qué?

- Pues que como regalo de graduación papá (Aro) y papá (Marco), quieren regalarme un viaje a Italia, a Volterra, para ser más especifico…ya sabes, desde que les pregunté si era adoptado, y a papá casi le da un ataque, por que de alguna increíble manera papá (Aro) si es mi padre biológico...¡Ayyyy, esto parece un dramón digno de novela o una buena película de ciencia ficción!...en resumen, se supone que mi madre biológica vive en Volterra, me regalaran dos boletos más la estadía, pero no quiero ir solo, ¿podrías acompañarme?...por algún extraño motivo, tengo un poco de miedo, no sé con qué me encontraré

- ¡La pregunta estúpida! ¿Qué crees tú? ¿Qué te dejaré solo? ¡Claro que iré contigo! Sé lo importante que es todo esto para ti…Ahora, si tu madre biológica resulta ser una rubia, ¡ya sabrás que no eres adoptado!

Jasper, le dio un codazo en las costillas a su amigo, y éste se quejó. Jazz lo quedó mirando, muy serio y agregó

- ¿Te golpearon esos idotas otra vez?

- Eso ya no importa Jazz, tan solo cinco meses más y este infierno acabará

- Eddi, me preocupas, puedes tener una costilla rota o algo, creo que deberías decirle a tus padres, o a tu papá, ya sabes como él es doctor, talvez pueda hacer algo acá en el escuela para terminar con estos idiotas que aman el bulling

- ¿Para que se rían del perdedor de hijo que escogieron? ¡Olvídalo!...además te recuerdo lo que te pasó a ti…¿es acaso que no te acuerdas de la enorme protesta que armaron tus padres a las afueras de la escuela con todos los dirigentes de los movimientos pro gay, personajes importantes de la farándula local y hasta políticos en pro contra la intolerancia racial y sexual?

- Edward, hablo en serio…si no quieres decírselos, siempre puedes hablar con Emm, para que deje los tornillos de las pesas flojas…ya sabes que estos idiotas siempre van al gimnasio de su padre y sabes muy bien que Emm es capaz de hacerlo…Y bueno, si, talvez mis padres exageraron un poco, pero mira el lado positivo, ahora en esta estúpida escuela ya no pueden discriminarte por tu forma de vestir u orientación sexual…

- No lo sé… ¿debería hablarlo con Carlisle?

- Creo que sí, y ya sabes como es tu padre cuando necesitas del él, ya sabes que puedes confiar y contar con él…. Vamos, tengo hambre… Además, tu madre cocina delicioso…no quiero ni pasar por casa, ahora que mis padres están en toda la onda krishna, he de comer solo vegetales…y siendo sincero, ¡Dios! ¡Si que apestan en la cocina! ¡No sé como sobreviví de bebé!

- ¿Y qué pasó con Chepita?

- Chepita,…mi dulce niñera Chepita, se volvió a Guatemala…creo que su padre está enfermo o algo, no lo sé…lo que más extraño es su comida…no puedo ver ese tofu o porotos de soya… Sólo espero que tu mamá haya preparado ese delicioso estofado

Edward torció su boca para transformar esa mueca en su sonrisa caracteristica.

Por fin salieron de la escuela y tomaron sus respectivas bicicletas y se fueron rumbo a la gran casa de los Cullen.

Estacionaron sus biciletas en la entrada, estaba por largarse a llover, lo cual era muy típico de Forks, jamás se veía el sol, salvo unos pocos días en verano. Esme les abrió la puerta y les indicó que se apresuraran, Jasper entró primero, pero Edward, se quedó atrás, perdido, mirando hacia la casa de su vecina, Isabella Swan, quién estaba bajando de un vehículo negro. Isabella, Bella…su mejor amiga…hasta que llegaron a la preparatoria.

* * *

><p><strong>Xxxx<strong>

**¿Les gustó? por favor díganos si valio la pena la espera,sabemos que es cortito pero queremos ver si ha gustado y asi ponernos a escribir mucho más. **

**Este fic tendrá un poco de drama, muchas risas, celos, amistad, temas de sexualidad y fieles creyentes del bulling ¬¬ pero tranquilas, el club de los invencibles no se dejaran lastimar por esos abusadores. **

**regalenos sus bellos reviews chicas, regina y yo se los agradecermos actualizando constantemente.**

**saludos, mel. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola hola chicas! aqui estamos Regina y yo devuelta con el segundo capi de esta historia.**

**de antemano les damos las gracias por habernos alentado con sus reviews a continuar con este nuevo proyecto :D**

**les dedicamos este lindo capi a :**

**VaNeSaErK, lexa0619 , Alexz Darcy Black, Andy Cullen de Salvatore, Lupin410, Angie Cullen Hale, samyzoe, danii Pattz, briit, Vale, y baarbii4 y las chicas fantasmitas que nos dejan sus alertas, gracias por creer en nosotras y alentarnos a seguir escribiendo.**

**Capi beteado por **Regina Baechler quien cuida la horrografia y aporta grandes ideas a mis locuras en escritas en word. ****

**Como ya saben los personajes conocidos en twilight pertenecen UNICAMENTE a la señora Meyer, decidimos tomarlos prestados y jugar con ellos un rato agregándoles otros personajes, la historia es un trabajo en conjunto de mi gran amiga **Regina Baechler y yo **. ¡Que la disfruten!**

* * *

><p><strong>Xxxx<strong>

**Sábado por la noche, el dulce hogar Cullen.**

**Edward´s POV.**

-**Este es un día que quedará marcado en la historia de la humanidad Ed, y la mayoría de las personas ni siquiera lo saben, que desperdicio**- Jasper bufó mirando a través del telescopio.

-**Vamos Jazz, considérate uno de los afortunados que podrán verlo, ¿no consideras algo hermoso la lluvia de estrellas?** – Le contesté a mi amigo terminando de poner la fogata en el jardín-** ¿Dónde estará Emmett? Espero que no olvide traer los bombones.**

**-Ya se está atrasando, seguramente sus padres le habrán encargado algo antes de salir…**- El motor de un auto se escuchó, Emmett ya había llegado.

-**Amm, hola chicos…**

**-Hola Emmett**- Contestamos Jasper y yo sin verlo a la cara- **pensamos que ya no vendrías- dije.**

**-Me surgió un imprevisto.**

**-Tranquilo Emm no pasa nada**- Le contestó Jasper mirándolo a los ojos- **mientras hayas llegado y trajeras contigo a Lily, no hay problema….un momento… ¿Emm la trajiste?- Gruñó Jasper.**

**-Lo siento chicos no fue mi culpa**- Emmett bajó de sus brazos a Lily su hermanita de cinco años quien salió corriendo hacia el telescopio. Si, Emmett a sus dieciocho años tenía una hermana pequeña, la mayoría de los chicos de trece años quieren videojuegos como regalo de cumpleaños, no un hermanito, pero bueno, los padres de Emmett lo habían tenido a los diecisiete años, así que aún estaban en la edad de seguir procreando en la tierra…como conejos- **…chicos de verdad que lo intenté pero hoy es el aniversario de mis padres.**- Prosiguió Emmett

-**¡No Lily! ¡No toques el telescopio!**- Gritó Jasper tras ella.

-**¿No su aniversario fue el mes pasado?**-Pregunté curioso.

-**No amigo, ese fue el aniversario de cuando papá le propuso matrimonio a mamá, esta vez es de cuando llegaron por primera vez a mi actual casa y la inauguraron, ¡no iba a exponer a Lily a quedarse sola en casa con ellos y sus hormonas descontroladas!**

**-Te compadezco amigo… al menos mis padres son un poco más discretos en la intimidad**-Intenté borrar las imágenes de mis padres el fin de semana pasado sobre la barra de la cocina, ¡_borra eso de tu cabeza Edward, bórralo ya!_

-**¡Ni me digas!… tuve que ponerles muy claras las reglas quiero un auto para mi regalo de graduación, no un nuevo hermano; aunque no me quejo Lily es lo mejor que me pudo pasar.**

**-¡Emmett dile a Lily que no puede agarrar el telescopio!**- Gritó Jasper.

-¡**Lily que te dije en el auto!**- Gritó Emmett yendo a buscar a la niña.

En unos minutos la fogata estuvo terminada, la enorme tienda de campaña estaba lista y nuestros sacos de dormir también.

-**Hola chicos, les traje un poco de chocolate caliente con bombones-** Mi madre traía una bandeja.

-**Gracias señora Cullen.**

**-¡Ay chicos! les he dicho que me digan Esme. ¡Oh Lily no sabía que vendrías!, ¿Edward porque no me avisaste?**- Me regañó mamá.

-**Lo siento mamá, yo tampoco lo sabía.**

**-Perdóneme Esme, es que hoy es el aniversario de mis padres y no podía dejarla en casa.**

**-No te preocupes cielo; Edward tu taza de cocoa se la daré mejor a Lily-** Emmett agarró la taza- **está algo caliente así que sóplale antes.**

**-Lily como se dice**…- Emmett miró a su hermanita.

-**Glacias Esme**-Sonrió la pequeña.

-**Claro tesoro, ¿le trajiste saco de dormir a tu hermanita Emmett?**

**-Si Esme.**

**- Hice pizza ¿te gustaría un pedazo princesa?-** Mamá le preguntó.

-**Si Esme.**

**- Entonces, en un momento traigo tu taza de cacao Eddie y algo de pizza para ustedes niños…Mmm, aún así estaría más tranquila si Lily duerme en tu habitación Edward, podría coger un resfrío ¿qué dices nena?**- Mamá le preguntó a la pequeña

- **¿Dolmilé en la habitación de Eddi?**

**- Si tú quieres princesa, si no, puedo prepararte otra habitación**

**- En el cualto de Eddi estalá bien.-** Sonrió la pequeña.- **¿Puedo dolmil en tu cualto?**.- me preguntó Lily

- **Claro que sí Lily.**- Le contesté, sonriéndole de medio lado

- **¿Y dónde están Jake y James?**- Preguntó mamá

- **James está con su crisis de alergía primaveral y sus padres prefieren que esté en casa guardando reposo, y Jake… la verdad no lo sé, dijo que vendría pero ni si quiera ha llamado.**- Le contesté a mi madre, quien regreso a la casa

-**Acerca de Lily, problema resuelto por ahora-** Sonrió Jasper -** ¿entonces que señoritas ya listas para ver lo que la naturaleza nos regala?** - Dijo Jazz con un acento sureño, clásico de cowboy

-**Por supuesto**- sonreímos Emmett y yo. La noche del sábado no podía ser mejor, estaba con mis mejores amigos, disfrutando de las maravillas de la naturaleza, una lluvia de estrellas… pero mis ojos, mis ojos siempre miraban hacia esa maldita habitación y cuya dueña me atormentaba constantemente. Bella Swan, era fácil observarse desde donde yo estaba, maquillándose frente al enorme espejo antiguo tipo "princesa", pasando sensualmente el labial rojo carmín n°3 sobre sus muy sexies labios.

-**¿Es muy sexy verdad?**- Preguntó Emmett a mi lado.

**-Si**…-Dije apenas en un susurro

**-Es una pena que sea una perra-** Levanté una ceja- **¡oh vamos amigo! es la verdad, todos sabemos que Swan no es un ángel caído del cielo.**

**-No, no lo es.**

**-Siempre me he preguntado por qué algunas personas cambian tan radicalmente.**

**-¿Por qué lo dices?**

**-Newton fue mi primer y mejor amigo… y míralo ahora, siendo uno de los "populares"**

**-Mike no es uno de los "populares"** – Lo interrumpí- **intenta serlo, y solo porque sus padres tienen dinero, es que Demetri y su pandilla lo aceptan. Además es un idiota y siempre lo será.**

**-Por eso eres uno de mis mejores amigos Eddie.**

**-Tú también Emm, ahora vayamos antes de que Jasper termine por jugar a las muñecas con Lily.**

**-¿Te molesta que haya traído a mi hermanita?**

**-No, para nada, Lily es una buena niña, y le gusta la ciencia, ¿crees que dejaré escapar así al próximo premio nobel?**- Contesté con una risa y nos dirigimos hacia la fogata, donde Jasper le explicaba pacientemente a la pequeña sobre lo que haríamos esta noche.

**-¿Haz entendido osita Lily?**- Preguntó Jasper.

-**Sip, van a llovel muchas estlellitas.**

**-Exacto princesa**- Le sonreí.

-**¿Y si pilo un deseo se hala lealidad?**

**-Ammm…** - Los tres nos quedamos pensando la respuesta correcta. _¿Cómo le dices a una niña de cinco años que los deseos a estrellas son mentira?_-**… Si** - contestamos al mismo tiempo.

-**Oki.**

**-La libramos por ahora**- Dijo Jasper con una risa.

**-Nosotros creímos esos hasta que tuvimos 8 años… supongo que Lily creerá que es romántico, y lo dejará cuando considere que es solo un cuento infantil-** Contesté como si nada. Por supuesto si eso fuera cierto, yo Bella y yo estaríamos juntos y…

**-¿Tierra llamando a Edward?** – La mano de Emm. Pasó frente a mí- **vamos amigo tenemos que tener el equipo listo para cuando el espectáculo comience.**

**-De acuerdo**- Contesté. Nos apresuramos a terminar de arreglar nuestras cosas: libros, la computadora, la videocámara, el telescopio… todo listo para poder grabar y hacer nuestro proyecto de geografía.

-**Ed, creo que lo estás haciendo mal.**

**-Emmett tiene razón, Edward no vamos a poder medir la velocidad del viento si tienes mal los datos.**

**-Chicos**- Los interrumpí- **estoy muy seguro de cómo usar correctamente un _anemómetro_, gracias por su preocupación.**

**-Eddie no seas cabezota por favor, queremos que esto salga perfecto, es nuestro proyecto también**- El rubio me dijo- a**migo por favor déjanos ayudarte.**

**-Si Eddie, deja que Jasper te ayude, yo mientras configurare unas cosas en la computadora, y tengo que actualizar mi twitter, esto el mundo debe saberlo.**

**-De acuerdo…**- Resoplé, lo admito soy muy rígido a la hora de realizar algo importante por lo que quiero que todo salga perfecto.

-**Muy bien… solo le hacía falta un ajuste Ed, ya puedes respirar tranquilamente. ¿Eddie?**

**-Jasper…** -De pronto salí de trance- **ammm ¿no crees que está todo muy callado?**

**-Eso es perfecto así podremos trabajar mejor… no, no es bueno, todo tan callado siempre trae un problema…. ¿Dónde está Lily?**

**-No lo sé**- Dije volteando a varias partes del jardín- **¿no está Emmett con ella?**

**-Iré a ver, Eddie tú mientras búscala discretamente, antes de que Emmett nos mate.**

**-De acuerdo**… - Caminé hacia los arbustos del jardín, revisé en la casa del árbol, en el huerto "orgánico" de mi hermano Sam, en el cuarto de los utensilios del jardín… nada, ¿Dónde demonios se había metido esa niña?

-**Y si piles uno deseo, ella te lo va a cumplil…**- Escuché un susurro.

-**¿De verdad?**

**-Aja… eso me lo dijo Jazzy y Ed** - ¡Esa era la voz de Lily! Pero ahora donde estaba…

-¿**Quiénes son Jazzy y Ed?-** pregunto la voz ¿de una chica?

-**¡Los amigos de oso!**- Corrí hacia la cerca donde vivían los Swan, y efectivamente ahí estaba la pequeña Lily con ¿isabella? - **Y cuanlo sea glanle me casalé con Eddie**- una especie de jadeo se escuchó en la chica.

-**¡Dios! Lily me tenías preocupado**- Dije cargando a la pequeña, Swan tenía una mano pegada en la boca y no se movía- **Disculpa, ¿estás bien?** – ella solo asistió y salió corriendo hacia el auto BMW descapotable cuya dueña no era otra que la mismísima demonio Rosalie Hale. La vi subirse y alejarse rápidamente de nuestras vistas.

-**¿Estas bien osita Lily?**

**-Sip** – Me sonrió la pequeña- **¿vamos a vel las estellitas ya?**

**-Por supuesto cariño, ¿ya tienes listo tu deseo?**

**-Ajá.**

**-Bueno entonces vayamos que el espectáculo está por comenzar**- en mi cabeza había una pregunta que me daba vueltas: ¿Qué bicho le había picado a Isabella Swan?

**Bella´s POV.**

Sábado por la noche, me arreglaba para la genial fiesta en casa de Cindy Grint, en unos minutos Rosie pasaría por mí y llegaríamos al lugar donde bailaría toda la noche, besaría a mi sexy novio Demetri y me alocaría con un poco de alcohol.

**-Listo**- dije cerrando mi labial preferido rojo carmín n°3- **_Demonios Bella luces tan sensual que lo haría contigo_**- le hable a mi reflejo del espejo- **Sexy Bella grrrrrr**

Si bueno, tengo un complejo narcisita muy alto, ME AMO DEMASIADO, soy una de las populares de la preparatoria, tengo un novio muy hot, que es el capitán del equipo de futbol americano, tengo las mejores amigas y…

**-¡No Lily no toques el telescopio!**- Escuche el grito de frustración de un chico, ¿un telescopio? -**¿Qué clase de ñoño se perdería un sábado en la noche para mirar las estrellas?**- Pregunté en voz alta, me asomé a la ventana para ver de quien se trataba; si ya sé qué clase de ñoño: Edward Cullen. ¿Qué rayos le había pasado a ese chico?

-**_Soy Bella canta tu mensaje y pensaré si vales la pena para un Grammy y tal vez te devuelva la llamada….besitos… _**-Era mi contestadora.

-**_Bells soy Rose, paso por ti en 10 minutos, y por favor cambia ese maldito tono de tu contestadora o la canción que salgan de mis labios será la Marcha fúnebre de Chopin, te quiero_…**

Una última mirada al espejo- **Listo Bella te ves muy sexy, sacarás muchos suspiros en esa fiesta**- tenía que actualizar mi estado en twitter:

- **Bellsweetswan**:** Lista para la fiesta, a arrasar con todo :]**

Mire fijamente la pantalla, no podía ser -** ¿cómo es que ellos dos…?**

**- DraElleSwan: EdCullen ¿lluvia de estrellas en Forks? :[ Te tengo envidia Eddie después me pasas el video, besitos.**

-**¿Besitos**? – cerré la laptop con fuerza, tomé mi bolso y baje las escaleras, ¿desde cuándo Gabrielle se llevaba con él? No me despedí de mis padres, así que caminé hacia la entrada donde seguramente ya me estaría esperando Rosalie, sin embargo una pequeña niña rubia me llamó la atención, veía con admiración una de las rosas de Esme Cullen.

-**Hola**- Me saludo la pequeña- **soy Lily ¿y tu?**

**-Bella… ¿Qué haces en el jardín de Esme?**

**-Vine con oso y sus amigos… dicen que van a llovel estellitas, ¿te gustan las estellitas?**

**-Me encantan**- Le sonreí a la niña.

-**Mi helmano oso y sus amigos dicen que van a cael del cielo muchas estlellitas…. Y si piles uno deseo, ella te lo va a cumplil…**

**-¿De verdad?-** la pequeña me sacó una sonrisa, yo también creía en los deseos a estrellas.

-**Aja… eso me lo dijo Jazzy y Ed.**

**-¿Quiénes son Jazzy y Ed?**- pregunté curiosa.

-**¡Los amigos de oso! Jazzy es lindo conmigo, y Ed me gusta musho y cuanlo sea glanle me casale con Eddie….**

¡oh por dios! Pequeños flashes a mi niñez me hicieron acordar…

**Flashback**

_-**Vayaaaaa piensas a futuro pequeña Isabella-** me dijo mi hermana. _

_-**Si Ellie, y después de que él sea mi novio, iremos juntos a la universidad y un día me casaré con Edward Cullen y tendremos muuuchos hijitos y una enorme casa con un perro y una cerca blanca….**_

**Fin del flashback**

Intente tapar el sonido de mi voz con mi mano….¡ No puede ser cierto! El sonido del auto de Rose se escuchó a lo lejos pero yo no podía moverme.

-**¡Dios! Lily me tenías preocupado**- Cullen se acercó hasta la niña y la cargó, comenzó a mirarme preocupado -** disculpa, ¿estás bien?** – asentí, el sonido del claxon me regreso a la realidad y salí corriendo hacia el auto de Rosie.

-**¡Arranca!**- Dije subiéndome al auto

-**¿Bells estas bien?**

**-Si Rosalie arranca por favor.**

**-¡Dios ya voy niña, no tienes por qué gritarme!**- Contestó enojada mi amiga mientras metía el acelerador, _¿cómo había olvidado todo eso?_

**-Tienes 5 segundos para decirme lo que te está pasando**- dijo Alice cerrando su espejo- **3, 2, 1… empieza ya.**

**-No es nada Alice… tuve una regresión es todo.**

**-¿Una regresión?**- No me había dado cuenta de que Vicky estaba aquí- **¿Es como esa película de Asthon Kutcher donde recuerda cosas de su pasado y luego viaja en por qué lo modifica y…?**

**-Vicky**…- Rosalie la interrumpió- **Bella nos está contando sobre su regresión.**

**-No es nada chicas, solo recordé algo de mi infancia que lo tenía tan reprimido que no lo recordaba… pero ya estoy bien de verdad.**

**-¿Segura Bells?**- Me pregunto Alice- **sabes que somos tus amigas y puedes confiar en nosotras. Palabra de una chica BRAV.**

**-¿Una chica BRAV?**- preguntó Vicky - **¿ese es el nombre que le pusiste a nuestro club Alie? Con nuestras iniciales suena raro…**

**-Concuerdo con Vicky-** Habló Rose- **chicas vamos a salir de la preparatoria y jamás tuvimos un bueno nombre… mañana nos reunimos en mi casa para nombrarnos y empezar a divulgarlo, ¿de acuerdo?**

**-De acuerdo**- contestamos las cuatros. En mi cabeza no dejaba de resonar aquel recuerdo que tanto me atormentaba: _…Y un día me casaré con Edward Cullen y tendremos muuuchos hijitos y una enorme casa con un perro y una cerca blanca…._

Necesitaba llegar a la fiesta, un poco de alcohol y mi novio me harían olvidar este mal rato.

* * *

><p><strong>Xxxx<strong>

_*anemómetro. Aparato utilizado para medir la velocidad o fuerza del viento._

**¿que les pareció?**

**Si chicas, Edward sabe el color y nombre exacto del labial favorito de Bella, y no es un psicopata eh! xD **

**Yo de verdad siempre quise ver a Emmett como hermano mayor de una pequeña de 5 años, Regina apoyo mi locura y esto quedó. **

**discúlpenos**** la tardanza pero por si no muchas saben, Regina es Chile y su servidora Mel es de México, y hay 3 horas de diferencia por lo que a veces nos cuesta trabajo coordinarnos para vernos. **

**Un review no cuesta nada :( es nuestra unica paga para saber si les gusta o no la historia, y poder apurarnos a escribir el siguiente capi. **

**cualquier duda estamos para servirles Regina Baechler y DuLce aMoR **

saludos y abrazos de hermano oso mayor.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola, hola :] Reportandose Mel y Regina para brindarles un nuevo capi.

les dedicamos este lindo capi a las chicas lindas que se han tomado la molestia de dejarnos sus reviews, y porque no a las fantasmitas con sus alertas:

**samyzoe , andy231, baarbii4, lokaxtv, Angie Cullen Hale, Angie Cullen Hale, Vikkii Cullen, Inkdestiny, lexa0619 y Andy Cullen de Salvatore :]**

Chicas hemos creado un album donde pueden conocer a la pequeña Lily, proximamente subiremos otros para que conozcan a los demas chicos de la historia.

Este capi es beteado por **Regina Baechler** quien cuida la horrografia y aporta grandes ideas a mis locuras en escritas en word.

Como ya saben los personajes conocidos en twilight pertenecen UNICAMENTE a la señora Meyer, decidimos tomarlos prestados y jugar con ellos un rato agregándoles otros personajes, la historia es un trabajo en conjunto de mi gran amiga Regina Baechler y yo . ¡Que la disfruten!

**Advertencia: Esto es uno de los capitulos más sensibles y algo complicados de escribir, y tiene banda sonora **

**les recomendamos escuchar_ hysteria de muse o karma police de radiohead_ (cuando Bella entra a su **

**recamara) para que sientan la adrenalina. **

* * *

><p><strong>xxxx <strong>

**¿Un dulce despertar?**

**Bella´s POV.**

No tenía idea de la hora que era. Estaba desorientada, con la boca seca, y con mucha sed. Los rayos de sol pegaban fuertemente en mi rostro, me quemaban, podía sentir los odiosos rayos ultra violeta penetrando a lo más profundo de mi epidermis. ¿Dónde demonios estaban mis lentes de sol? ¿Por qué mi cabeza se siente a reventar? ¿Cómo llegué aquí?

-¿Eddie… ella esta muelta?- la voz de una niña pequeña resonó en mi cabeza, como un pitido desagradable, casi perforándome los tímpanos. Demasiado aguda esa pequeña voz..

-No cariño… solo está…

-…Dormida, ella está dormida- contestó otra voz.

-¿Y polque no dulmió en su camita?

-Seguramente tenía calor…

No podía soportarlo más, el dolor de cabeza, el sabor amargo que sentía en mi y la boca reseca, el sol, el odioso sol quemándome. ¿Quiénes se creían esos idiotas para hablar así de Bella Swan? ¡¿Qué mierda se creen?

Me levanté demasiado rápido, rayos, no debí hacerlo, el sólo hacerlo, provoco que me mareara y me cayera otra vez al suelo, afortunadamente, no tuve una caída vergonzosa.

Mis lentes de sol estaban sobre la cabeza, me los puse sobre la nariz, bajé mi corto vestido, tomé una de mis zapatillas ¿Dónde demonios estaba la otra? ¡Ahhhh! ¡Qué rayos! ¡Eran mis favoritas!

-¿Ves cariño? Te dije que solo estaba dormida.

-¡¿Qué tanto me ven idiotas?- les grité- ¡¿tengo monos en la cara o es que nunca han visto a alguien después de embriagarse toda la noche?

-Emm llévate a Lily- Cullen quien traía a la niña se la entregó al que creo que era su hermano.

-¿Polque ella es tan glósela oso?

-Algunos se ponen de malas tan temprano princesa…- los vi alejarse.

-¡¿Quieres decirme que demonios te pasa?- ¿Cullen me había gritado?

-¡¿Quién te crees para gritarme nerdo?

-Yo no soy quien para ver como destrozas tu vida- su mandíbula comenzó a apretarse- pero cuida tu vocabulario frente a Lily, ella solo tiene 5 años.

-¡¿Ahora eres el defensor de niñitas? ¡Oh ya veo!… ¡es la única que te hace caso! ¿verdad? ¡Eres un jodido perdedor Cullen!

-Estas mal Swan… - vi el rostro del chico que una vez fue mi mejor amigo reflejar ¿dolor? ¡Qué se cree! ¡¿Acaso siente lástima por mi?- valórate un poco, deberías trabajar arduamente en tu autoestima, se nota que no te quieres ni te aprecias a ti misma… vámonos Jazz, lo mejor será dejarla que se las arregle sola, tal y como le gusta, sin nadie revoloteando a su alrededor- se alejó.

-Encontré esto en los tulipanes de Esme- el chico Vulturi me lanzó un pedazo de tela- tienes suerte de que la pequeña no lo haya visto, suficiente mala impresión ya tiene esa niña de ti.

-¡Algún día ella hará lo mismo!- le grité mientras se alejaba de mí.

-A diferencia de ti- se detuvo y volteó a verme- algunos tenemos personas que les importamos.

-Bastardo- gruñí, ¡¿Quiénes se creían esos nerds?- El rubio se alejó, pero me levantó su dedo del medio mientras me dejaba sola en el jardín- ¡¿Qué se creen esas mierdas? Darle clase de moral a Bella Swan… guardé el pedazo de tela que después descubrí que era mi ropa interior en el bolso, mi zapatilla aparecería luego. Entré a mi casa, a lo mejor, si tenía suerte, mis padres no estarían.

-Buenos días Isabella- mi padre dejó el periódico sobre la mesa, me quedó mirando y enarcó una ceja- que bonita imagen acabas de dar en el jardín.

-¡¿Me viste ahí dormida, y no fuiste capaz de ir por mí?- le grité a mi padre.

-No me levantes la voz jovencita, que yo soy tu padre.

-¡Dime que nadie te vio!- mi madre entró a la cocina.

-Nerdward y sus amigos no cuentan como personas, así que si madre, nadie me vio.

- No te referirás así al chico Cullen ¿verdad?- asentí, mi madre dio un gritito- ¡¿pero qué diablos estabas pensando niña tonta? Esos nerds como tú los llamas, tienen padres muy importantes en la comunidad, hasta el chico de los dos padres, que aunque es una abominación del señor, tienen influencia con gente de la farándula y el jet set local… me va a dar un ataque… ¡¿sabes que van a decir de nosotros el resto del pueblo? ¡Qué criamos una chica vulgar! ¡Te das los aires de grandeza y mírate nada más, embriagándote como una cualquiera, dios mío qué vergüenza!

-Madre no exageres, los frikies son unos antisociales, nadie les creerá.

-¡¿Qué derecho tienes de denigrar a las personas Isabella?- mi padre gritó dando un golpe sordo en la mesa de la cocina- ¡vi como los trataste, y los llamaste idiotas frente a la pequeña Lilian!

-¡La niña McCarthy te vio Isabella! – mi madre también comenzó a gritar- ¡¿y tú crees que no le contará a sus padres que te vio alcoholizada en tu jardín? – Renee comenzó a soplarse con la mano le estaba dando uno de sus famosos "ataques"- ¡Charlie yo no puedo soportar más a esta niña, tienes que hacer algo. Castígala, no me importa con qué, tiene que aprender a comportarse como una señorita de clase! ¡Dios mío! ¡No lo soporto! ¡No lo soporto!

-¡Primero, deberías tu comportarte como una verdadera madre!- le gruñí. No sé en qué momento mi cara ahora miraba sobre mi hombro derecho, mi mejilla ardía… ella, la mujer que se adjudicaba el papel de "primera dama" me había abofeteado.

-No sé qué hicimos mal contigo Isabella… pero no debí escuchar a tu padre cuando me dijo que te tuviera hace 17 años… eres una vergüenza para mí, me arrepiento enormemente el haberte tenido...¡Debí haberte abortado cuando tuve la oportunidad, no eres más que una desgracia y vergüenza para esta familia!

No pude soportarlo más y salí corriendo hacia mi habitación y di un portazo, que seguramente se escuchó hasta en la casa de al lado.

Tomé una ducha me restregué la piel hasta que comenzó a verse roja; decidí usar un vestido blanco, mi favorito y cepille mi cabello con fuerza, desenredando los nudos que se me formaron. Mi cama me esperaba y me aventé en ella para poder llorar: mi madre me odiaba con todo su ser, jamás me deseó, siempre he sido una carga para ella, nunca me querrá, nunca nada de lo que haga será suficiente para ella, jamás estaré a la altura que ella espera, siempre la desilusionaré; Mi papá el respetable abogado estaba decepcionado de mí, como es usual…soy una jodida decepción para todos, una carga…una vergüenza como bien dice mi madre. Soy una estúpida, jamás seré lo suficientemente lista y guapa como mi hermana, jamás seré como mis padres quieren que sea. La niña McCarthy me veía como una mala chica, borracha y grosera con quienes trataron de ayudarme; el rubio de los dos padres, tenía personas que se preocupaban por él, sin importarles nada, nada de lo que en este estúpido pueblo digan o comenten… y Edward Cullen, quien fue mi único amigo, con quien podía contar para lo que fuera, el chico con el que me pensaba casar cuando era una pequeña, ya no creía en mí.

No podía dejar de llorar, mi almohada estaba empapada, me sentía realmente sola. ¿Cómo es que había llegado hasta aquí? Escuche el auto de mis padres alejarse, me acerque y efectivamente, se iban, me dejaban sola como siempre, comencé a arrojar cosas a la pared: mis perfumes, maquillaje, espejos, zapatillas, la foto familiar de la familia "perfecta Swan" contra el espejo de mi tocador. Las alertas de mi computadora comenzaron a sonar…

**BellasweetSwan**: Muéranse todos!

...

**Narrador's POV.**

Era una excelente frase de despedida, todos se enterarían en las redes sociales que Bella Swan, dejo su último mensaje antes de… un momento; jamás había pensado eso… suicidarse, la solución perfecta a su problema. Tomó uno de los cristales rotos del espejo, su labial favorito, subió el volumen de su equipo de sonido:

"_I will be chasing your starlight… until the end of my life. I don't know if its worth it anymore"… _

Épico, moriría con su canción favorita, como música de fondo, nadie la echaría de menos. Dejó un lindo mensaje en el espejo del baño: _La muerte es apacible, fácil...la vida…la vida es más difícil…_

Tomó el trozo de cristal, no tenía idea como cortarse las venas… se saltó la clase de biología "acabar con tu vida cuando no le importas a nadie parte 1".

-Aquí vamos… - el vidrio comenzó a penetrar ni nívea piel de la muñeca… borbotones de sangre caían de sus brazos empapando el suelo y su precioso vestido blanco de algodón. La otra muñeca comenzó a llorar sangre también, ella solo cerró los ojos y se dejó vencer por el asqueroso olor oxido y sal de su sangre: nadie la extrañaría…

**...**

**Edward´s POV.**

-¿Hijo está todo bien? Escuché unos gritos y luego Emmett se metió a la casa con Lily, ¿Qué pasó?

-¿Pueden escucharnos?- mi madre negó- Pasa mamá, que yo ya no reconozco a Bella Swan… no tengo idea del ser que ahora vive en su cuerpo… me duele admitirlo: mi amiga murió hace muchos años.

-Hijo.

-Ella es completamente otra chica, se la vive de fiesta, tomando alcohol hasta embriagarse, posiblemente consume drogas y… quien sabe qué…

-Edward cariño – mi madre tomó mi rostro- yo sé que aun te preocupas por ella- negué- no me mientas bebé, soy tu madre, te conozco como la palma de mi mano, verla así te lastima. Pero debes entenderla, tú más que nadie sabe la vida de esa pobre chica, conoces su pasado, haz visto todo lo que ha sufrido, las carencias de amor de sus padres, la constante competencia que tiene con su hermana.

-Mamá pero si Gabrielle jamás ha competido con ella.

-Yo lo sé cielo, pero Renée ha creado una rivalidad de Bella hacia su hermana, siempre comparándola, siempre diciéndole que ella no podrá igualarla. Esa mujer tiene idealizada a su hija mayor y mira lo que ha provocado en la pequeña Bella: una chica superficial que ha olvidado su pasado.

-No intentes defenderla madre, Isabella cambió porque quiso, no intentes usar la terapia express, no sirve conmigo.

-De acuerdo hijo- suspiró mi madre- Emmett estaba guardando las cosas en su auto, ya no tardan en irse, despídeme de ellos, iré a recostarme me está doliendo un poco la cabeza – genial, la había cagado, hice sentir mal a Esme… caminé hacia el jeep del grandote, Jasper los ayudaba a guardar lo que utilizamos anoche.

-Hey Eddie, nosotros ya nos vamos – dijo Emm guardando su saco de dormir, y asegurando el cinturón de Lily- está pequeña quiere ir ya a casa.

-Shanel debe estañalme musho- contestó la pequeña con tristeza, pero siguió concentrada con su videojuego de princesas.

-¿Shanel?- preguntó Jasper

-Es la nueva mascota de Lily- bufó Emm- mamá le compro un perro que se llama Channel.

-¿Cómo el perfume?

-Así es mi estimado rubio, es el perfume favorito de mamá y a Lily le gustó el nombre. Ya sabes mujeres… en fin, la pequeña ya quiere verlo así que nosotros nos vamos. ¿Quieres que te dé el aventón Volturi o tus padres vienen por ti?

-¿Podrías llevarme? Los domingos regularmente mis padres andan en kimono…-puso los ojos en blanco- no quisiera verlos bajando del auto con esos trajes, yo los amo, en serio, pero eso no evita las burlas constantes que padezco.

-Tranquilo hombre, Eddie y yo entendemos tu pesar… yo debo llegar a casa y asegurarme que no haya un bebé en camino. Sube rubio, tengo hambre y mi madre prometió lasaña para el almuerzo. Nos vemos Ed.

-Adiós Eddie- me lanzó un beso la pequeña e hice como si lo atrapara.

-Adiós Cullen- se despidió Jasper haciendo lo mismo para burlarse de mi- oye Emmett si mis padres hicieron algún guiso donde haya alcachofas incluidas ¿puedo comer en tu casa?- vi el auto alejarse… pobre Jazz, como iba a soportar un mes con esas comidas extrañas.

Entré a casa, aun me sentía culpable por haberle gritado a mi madre. Subí a mi habitación, puse el reproductor de música en un volumen moderado. La alerta de mi buzón del mail comenzó a sonar, me dirigí hacia la computadora para callarla, pero vi un mensaje que me intrigó.

-DraElleSwan: EdCullen necesito comunicarme urgentemente contigo ¡¿Por qué demonios no contestas el teléfono? ¡Es una emergencia!

Corrí hacia mi teléfono y efectivamente tenía llamadas de Elle, marque su número.

-¡¿Dónde coño estabas Edward Cullen? ¡Necesito hablar contigo y dejas el maldito teléfono quien sabe dónde!

-Hola Ellie, estoy muy bien, gracias por preguntar.

-¡No tengo tiempo para tu sarcasmo Cullen!- comenzó a gritarme- ¡necesito que me hagas un favor ya!

-¡Espera, primero me gritas que soy lo peor! ¿y ahora quieres que te haga un favor? ¿De qué se trata esto Gabrielle? Si Taylor no te cumple como debería no te desquites conmigo.

-Ed perdóname por favor- su tono de voz cambió- ¡pero necesito de ti, tengo un muy mal presentimiento, no me deja tranquila!

-¿Estás bien?

-Yo sí, pero siento que algo pasa en casa… ¡siento que algo va a pasarle a Izzie…!

-¡De tu hermana ni me hables!- la interrumpí- tuvimos un encuentro no muy grato en la mañana, y gracias a ella discutí con mi madre. ¡¿Es que ni siendo amigos puede dejarme tranquilo?

-Edward…

-Aprendí a superar el que nos distanciáramos, que no me dirija ni la mirada en cualquier lugar, acepté que nuestra amistad terminara, ¿no es suficiente castigo todo eso? y encima que discuta por su culpa con Esme por defenderla.

-Trata de entenderla Edward.

-No puedo Ellie… ella me ha hecho demasiado daño. No sé si pueda comprenderla… o perdonarla algún día…- suspiré- ¿Qué favor quieres que te haga?

-Necesito que vayas a mi casa en este momento.

-¡¿Qué?, ¿tú estás loca verdad?

-¡Por favor Ed, tengo un mal presentimiento!

-¿No escuchaste todo lo que te dije verdad?

-¡Edward, por la amistad que nos une desde hace muchos años, hazme ese favor, te lo suplico, algo pasa en mi casa, quiero sentirme tranquila!

-De acuerdo- su voz me convenció- pero si me tira una de sus "finísimas" zapatillas a la cabeza solo tú tendrás la culpa de eso Gabrielle Anne Swan.

-Te lo prometo, y te consigo lo que tú quieras Edward Anthony, pero ve en seguida.

-Está bien, te marco en unos minutos para asegurarte que la princesa tiene completas sus uñas- colgué, soy un blandengue, siempre cayendo en lo que los demás me piden. Bajé las escaleras y me dirigí a la casa Swan; toqué el timbre varias veces pero nadie abrió, miré a través de las ventanas y nada - seguramente salieron los tres como la "perfecta" familia que son- Regrese a mi casa.

- Gabrielle y sus presentimientos tontos- bufé; una vez en mi habitación abrí mi ventana y me asomé para ver si veía algo en la casa de a lado, la ventana de Isabella quedaba frente a la mía- ¿Y qué tal si entro a su habitación y espero a que ella me golpee, o miento y le digo a Ellie que su hermanita la princesa está bien? - Mi parte "moral" ganó, estúpida conciencia. Brinqué la ventana como el experto que fui una vez, sin embargo una sensación de escalofríos me recorrió el cuerpo entero al tocar el suelo de su habitación:

Ropa tirada, sus estuches de maquillaje regados, el espejo de su tocador completamente roto, la foto familiar destrozada y _Muse_ de fondo y que por lo visto llevaba varias veces repetida una sola canción en el reproductor. ¿Qué demonios había pasado aquí? Un miedo me invadió, ¿y si alguien había entrado a casa? Bella podría estar en peligro.

-¡Bella!- Mire debajo de la cama, en el enorme closet- ¿Bella dónde estás?- intenté abrir la puerta de su baño, estaba atrancada- ¿Bella estas ahí?- la angustia se apoderó de mi- Bella contéstame por favor, ¿estás bien?- comencé a intentar derribar la puerta con mi hombro- Bella cariño resiste por favor- 6, 7, 8, 9 embestidas a la puerta de madera blanca, mi hombro dolía como la chingada, ella estaba en peligro, no podía darme por vencido; 10, 11, 12 y.. la puerta se abrió de golpe y choqué contra el lavabo, alcé la mirada al espejo, una nota escrita con su labial favorito rojo carmín n°3: _La muerte es apacible, fácil...la vida…la vida es más difícil…_

La palabra muerte subrayada varias veces, intente moverme pero había algo extraño debajo de mis zapatos: _sangre_, mi mirada se dirigió rápidamente al inicio del río rojo viscoso y allí estaba ella:

Tirada en el frío suelo del baño como una muñequita rota, envuelta en vestido que alguna vez fue blanco pero que ahora se teñía de escarlata, y sus muñecas, las muñecas de _mi muñeca_ con enormes cortes que provocaban su sangrado. Rompí mi camisa, intente hacer una especie de torniquete debajo de sus manos, tal y como me había enseñado una vez mi padre.

-¡Resiste linda por favor!- tomé el celular de mi bolsillo temblando- ¡por favor mamá contesta, contesta…!

-¿Edward?- la voz de mi adormilada madre sonaba por la bocina- ¿no estabas en la casa hijo?

-Mamá estoy en casa de los Swan ha pasado un accidente.

-¡Dios mío! Edward ¿estás bien? ¿Qué paso? ¿Estás herido?

-Yo no madre, pero Bella si- pude oír un jadeo de parte de mi madre-¡ por favor enciende el auto, tenemos que llegar al hospital ya!

-De acuerdo hijo- colgó mamá. Tomé el pulso de su corazón en la garganta, era demasiado lento, la levanté con cuidado y bajé las escaleras rápidamente sin tirarnos en el camino, abrí la puerta de la casa Swan y corrí hacia el auto, donde ya estaba mi madre.

-¡Oh dios mío Edward!- gritó mi madre cuando subí al auto- ¿Qué le paso a mi niña?- pisó el acelerador.

-Se cortó las venas madre… mi Bella se intentó suicidar…

-¿Le tomaste le pulso?

-Es demasiado débil mamá… ella podría…

-Ni siquiera lo pienses hijo, Bella es una chica fuerte… -el trayecto al hospital se me hizo demasiado lento y eso que estaba a cinco minutos en auto. Bajé corriendo, apenas estacionó el auto mi madre y corrí hacia la entrada del hospital.

-¡Por favor un medico! – comencé a gritar- ¡ayúdenme por favor!- enfermeras y doctores corrieron hacia mí.

-¡Tráiganme una camilla rápido!- gritó un médico- ¿muchacho que fue lo que pasó?

-Hijo- mi padre llegó hasta mi- ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Bella se intentó suicidar padre ¡sálvala por favor!- la camilla llegó rápidamente y me quitaron a Bella de los brazos. Corrí a su lado.

-¿Qué tenemos doctor Cullen?- le preguntaron a mi padre.

-Joven mujer de 18 años, cortes profundo en las venas radiales de ambos brazos.

-Signos vitales débiles- dijo una enfermera tomando el pulso de Bella en la yugular.

-De acuerdo, entramos a quirófano – mi padre me detuvo.

-Hijo no puedes pasar.

-Pero Carlisle ella…

-Ella va a estar bien, haremos todo lo posible por salvarla. ¿Tú madre…?

-En la sala de espera.

-Entonces ve con ella y comunícate con los Swan, ahora ya- mi padre desapreció tras la puerta que lo conducía al quirófano.

No era devoto, pero en ese momento recé a Dios para que Bella se salvara- No me interesa si no me dirige la palabra nunca más… Sólo déjala que viva Dios mío, es lo único que te pido…

Ahora solo debía esperar… esperar porque su corazón resistiera y Bella Swan regresara a la vida.

* * *

><p><strong>Xxxx<strong>

**Chan, chan, chan,chaaannn ****¿Esto no se lo esperaban verdad? **

Ya vieron porque nos fue dificil escribir esto, varias experiencias de la adolescencia hicieron que este capitulo pudiera escribirse, tranquilas nosotras no recurrimos a esto, valoramos demasiado la vida como para acabar con ella.

**¿Que les pareció? ¿Ya comprenden un poco el porque Bella es así? ¿Merecemos sus reviews?**

**Entren al link que esta en mi perfil para que conozcan a la pequeña Lily.**

Esperamos no haberles fallado, y que les haya gustado.

Mel y Regina se despiden, nos leemos hasta la proxima semana chicas.  :D


	4. Chapter 4

Holooooooooooooooo

Aquí estamos Mel y Regina reportándose para brindarles un nuevo capi, que esperamos sea de su agrado.

Como una forma de agradecimiento, les dedicamos este capitulo a las siguientes chicas:

darky1995 , Andrea, Karla Cullen Hale , baarbii4 , Andy Cullen de Salvatore , Alexz Darcy Black , Vale, samyzoe , y briit , y a las fantasmitas que dejan sus alertas, anímense! Ni mi amiga Regina ni yo mordemos :p

Obviamente este capi es beteado por **Regina Baechler** quien cuida la horrografia y aporta grandes ideas a mis locuras en escritas en word.

Como ya saben los personajes conocidos en twilight pertenecen UNICAMENTE a la señora Meyer, decidimos tomarlos prestados y jugar con ellos un rato agregándoles otros personajes, la historia es un trabajo en conjunto de mi gran amiga Regina Baechler y yo . ¡Que la disfruten!

* * *

><p><strong>Narrador´s POV. <strong>

Y cuando despertó todo era demasiado luminoso…

Los parpados de Isabella se abrieron al mismo tiempo, ¿Dónde demonios estaba? ¿Por qué todo era tan blanco y con luz? ¿Estaba muerta?

-¿Estoy muerta? - La chica se pegó en la frente- ¡Demonios si estoy muerta!

-No lo estás…- Una voz nada conocida resonó en la habitación- Hola Bella que tal.

-Hola tú…- Escaneó descaradamente a la chica que estaba frente a sus ojos: piel pálida, ojos verdes, rizos caoba, una hermosura- …personita extraña.

-¡Jajaja! me habían dicho que tu sentido del humor era particular pero no sabía cuánto.

-¿Dejarás de burlarte de mí y me dirás quién eres?

-Por supuesto, soy Avril y soy la encargada de mostrarte tu vida…

-Espera, espera, ¿eres como esos espíritus que salen en películas donde te muestran el pasado, el presente y tu futuro si no existieras y toda la cosa?

-Algo así…- Respondió el espíritu algo extrañada- entonces Isabella, ¿sabes porque estás aquí?

-Intenté suicidarme.

-¿Puedo preguntar por qué?

-Para ser un espíritu que me guiara por mi futuro, sabes muy poco de mi vida…-Contestó la chica Swanen un tono bastante sarcástico

-Se lo que hiciste, solo quería saber porque… en fin Isabella será mejor irnos no hay mucho tiempo… - Bella se dejó guiar… vio en cámara lenta su muerte, desde que prendió el equipo de sonido hasta cuando Edward empujó la puerta.

-¿Por qué él está haciendo eso?

-Él intentó salvar tu vida… ¿acaso no es lindo?

-Él me odia- la interrumpió Isabella- no sé porque lo hizo, Edward nunca haría algo por mi… después de todo lo que le he hecho.

-Está salvándote de morir.

Y entonces lo vio, Edward rompió su camisa, para hacer un torniquete en sus muñecas.

_-¡Resiste linda por favor!-_exclamó el chico Cullen en su visión_._

-Dios mío, ¡estoy bañada en sangre!

-Oh si lo estás- exclamó el espíritu- y a él no parece importarle… solo le importa salvarte, míralo, él te quiere.

-Solo lo hace porque… porque su conciencia moral no lo hubiera permitido.

-Claro Isabella, claro…

Una nueva visión apareció frente a Isabella

_-__No me interesa si no me dirige la palabra nunca más… Sólo déjala que viva Dios mío, es lo único que te pido…-_ ¿acaso Cullen estaba rogándole a Dios?

- ¿Y entonces…-Avril se balanceaba sobre una silla- él te salvó porque su conciencia moral lo dictó ¿no?

-Amm si…

-De acuerdo Isabella… - Avril chasqueo los dedos y otra visión se mostró, gente vestida de negro, unos llorando, otros hablando bajo- estamos en tu entierro.

-¿Morí? ¿He muerto?

-Eso parece… mira ahí están tus amigas llorando…

-Están destrozadas… ¿Y mi novio dónde está? ¿y mis padres?

-No lo sé…. Pero parece ser como si a tu novio no le hubiera importado tu muerte, no lo veo en tu sepelio.

-Seguramente debe estar en su casa sufriendo por mí…

-Claro Bella claro- bufó la fantasma- y mira a quien tenemos ahí… Edward Cullen llora por ti.

Podía verlo claramente: de pie ante el enorme hueco donde estaba mi féretro; sus ojos completamente hinchados de tanto llorar, _¿un gran dolor en su rostro? ¿Por qué Edward Cullen sufría por mí?_ – Se preguntaba Isabella en su interior.

Seguían en el mismo lugar, pero al parecer años habían pasado, ahora había una lápida con su nombre:

_**Isabella Marie Swan, amada hija. (1989- 2007).**_

"_**Una lucecita se ha apagado, pero ahora brillará en el cielo para cuidarnos"**_

_-Hola Bella… soy yo…- Edward Cullen estaba frente a mí, al parecer los años no habían pasado en balde, estaba muy guapo con todo y sus gafas de pasta – te traje fresias… tus flores favoritas… Dios Bellie… han pasado 20 años desde que te fuiste y yo, yo no puedo superar el que te hayas marchado de mi vida. ¿Porque lo hiciste? Pudimos ayudarte, yo pude estar contigo apoyándote en todo lo que necesitaras, nada te hubiera faltado a mi lado… _

-Cada año visita tu tumba- el espíritu habló- el día de los enamorados, en tu cumpleaños, en su cumpleaños, cuando puede en navidad o año nuevo… viaja miles de kilómetros solo para verte.

-¿Por qué lo hace?

-Siempre ha estado enamorado de ti.

-¿Qué?

-¡Oh por dios Isabella! le diste su primer beso, fuiste su primera noviecita y ahora preguntas por qué te quiere… o eres demasiado cabezota o de plano eres tonta- Gruñó el espíritu ya bastante irritado

-¿Entonces estoy muerta?

-Aun no, pero si no luchas lo estarás… por último quisiera mostrarte algo- chasqueo los dedos- esto es lo que te depara si decides vivir- la imagen de un atardecer en la playa apareció frente a mis ojos.

-¿Y esto es…?

-Es tu boda Isabella…

-¿Mi boda? ¿Con quién me voy a casar?

-Oh linda eso no puedo decírtelo, de hecho no debería estar mostrándote esto, pero creo que echarle un vistazo a tu futuro no le haría mal a nadie. Por cierto amo tu vestido, es un diseño en verdad único.

No podía creerlo, ella quería saber más de esto, ¿quién sería sui futuro esposo? ¿Por qué no podía saberlo? Otra imagen apareció frente a ella: dos siluetas algo borrosas jugaban en la sala de un pequeño departamento, escuchaba risas, al parecer de una niña y un hombre.

-Son tu familia – Le sonrió Avril – y ellos te aman Isabella no eches a perder tu vida por un simple capricho- la imagen comenzó a borrarse.

-¡Nooooo! ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué desaparecieron?

_-Está teniendo un paro cardiaco-_ se escuchó la voz de una mujer un tanto lejos, como un eco

_-¡Doctor la estamos perdiendo!_

-¿Avril que pasa?- Preguntó asustada viendo el reflejo de si misma conectada y con varios doctores a su alrededor- ¿me estoy muriendo verdad? ¡Por favor ayúdame quiero saber más de mi vida, quiero casarme, quiero tener una familia!

_-La estamos perdiendo doctor._

_- ¡Isabella quédate conmigo, resiste por favor chica!_

- ¡Avril ayúdame por favor, necesito vivir, necesito conocer a mi familia!

-Y lo harás Isabella – Sonrió la imagen que comenzaba a borrarse- vas a encontrarlos…

-¡Por favor Avril! - El espíritu de Bella comenzaba a desvanecerse, mientras que la Bella real se debatía en aquel cuarto, con el desfibrilador en su pecho para reanimarla.

-Vas a encontrarlos… - la voz de Avril se hacía más débil todavía- vas a encontrar…nos…

-¡Estuvo cerca!- la voz de la enfermera interrumpió el silencio en el quirófano.

-Para ser una chica que ha estado cerca de la muerte en dos ocasiones… tiene muchas ganas de vivir.

-Estoy de acuerdo doctor.

-Lo peor ha pasado, ahora llévenla a una habitación y que descanse, en unas horas podrá recibir visita, creo que eso le hará falta…

…

**De vuelta al hospital de Forks**

- Edward, Esme - Una chica pálida, de ojos verdes y cabello rojizo se acercó hasta ellos, su _otra familia_.

-Hola Gabrielle…- Edward la saludó y la chica corrió hacia sus brazos para aliviar su dolor.

-¿Cómo está ella?¡ Por favor díganme que está bien! ¡dime Edward que pudiste salvar a mi hermanita por favor!- Gabrielle Swan, abrazaba al chico mientras bañaba su ropa de lágrimas, no podía ser cierto lo que él le dijo por teléfono, su hermana menor no podía haber intentado acabar con su vida.

-Aún no nos dicen nada linda - Esme Cullen habló - al parecer la operación se complicó y los doctores no salen.

-De acuerdo, necesito saber qué fue lo que pasó, ¿Edward puedes decirme por favor?

-Por supuesto- él le tomó de la mano y relató la historia desde la corazonada de Gabrielle hasta cuando derrumbó la puerta y salió hacia el hospital.

-¡Oh Dios mío!…- La chica Swan comenzó a llorar- ¿cómo pudo pensar Izzie en hacer algo así? Atentó contra su vida. ¿Qué la llevó a cometer semejante atrocidad?

-No lo sé Elle… pero creo que deberías ver su habitación- la interrumpió Edward- a lo mejor ahí podrás encontrar algo.

-Eso haré más al rato… ya no quiero abusar más de ti Eddie pero ¿podrías ayudarme? No creo que mi madre sea la indicada para ayudarme a limpiar la habitación de Izzie.

-Claro Ellie no te preocupes.

- ¿Qué te dijeron sobre tu brazo?, ¿estarás bien Eddie?

-Si- lo interrumpió su madre- estará bien, le dieron unos analgésicos para el dolor, pero mi bebé es fuerte… además es todo un héroe.

-¡Mamá!- se quejó Edward poniendo los ojos en blanco- no soy un héroe…

-Claro que si lo eres cielo- lo abrazó Esme- estoy muy orgullosa de ti bebé.

-Y yo también estoy muy agradecida contigo Ed Salvaste a mi hermanita, no sé cómo pagártelo.

-Solo quiero que esté bien, no pido nada a cambio.

-Gracias Edward… ¿Esme sabes dónde están mis padres…?

-Atendiendo unas llamadas- señaló con la cabeza el chico Cullen, Gabrielle Swan no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos veían: Charlie Swan sentado en el sillón de la sala de espera con una expresión de absoluto enojo, y su madre Renee hablaba por teléfono como si nada hubiera pasado, ¡por Dios! era su hija menor la que estaba dentro de un quirófano debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte. ¡¿Cómo podían ser tan insensibles?

-Iré a verlos.

-De acuerdo linda- la abrazó Esme- nosotros iremos a la cafetería mi Edward no ha comido nada desde entonces y necesito que tenga alimento para que pueda tomarse sus medicamentos.

-Mamá estoy bien…

-Nada de quejas jovencito escucha a tu madre, que puedo ponerme en mi plan de doctora ¿entendido?

-Si Gabrielle- refunfuñó Edward- nos vemos en un rato.

-Cuídate Ed. Y muchas gracias por todo, hasta luego Esme.

-Nos vemos mi niña- Esme la abrazó y se dirigió hasta la cafetería junto con su pequeño héroe, ahora era el turno de Gabrielle Swan debía hablar con sus padres, tenía que arreglar este asunto ahora mismo.

-Madre…

-¡Gabrielle hija!- Renee salió corriendo a abrazar a su hija- mi amor preciosa ¿Qué haces aquí? No tenías que haber viajado tanto, no es para tanto…

-¡¿No es para tanto? Tu hija menor casi se muere Renee y tú dices que no es para tanto ¡¿es que acaso estás loca o qué?

-¡No me grites Gabrielle Anne Swan, soy tu madre!

-¡Pues entonces actúa como si fueras una!- Le gruñó su hija.

-Gabrielle basta por favor- Charlie interrumpió- estamos en un hospital tengan un poco de respeto.

-Perdona padre que no me acomode al lugar en donde estoy, pero mi hermana menor estuvo a punto de acabar con su vida, no pidas que me comporte como una dama de sociedad porque no lo pienso hacer. ¡¿Qué demonios paso? ¡¿Por qué Isabella hizo eso?

-Tú hermana no piensa cambiar- Interrumpió Renee- todo lo que le sucede es porque ella se lo ha buscado.

-Madre estamos hablando de tu hija, ¡demonios! ¡¿Por qué la tratas así?

-¡¿Y cómo esperas que la trate Gabrielle? Tu hermana no nos respeta, se va de loca a fiestas, llega a altas horas de la madrugada y con estado alcohólico. Ni ella misma se respeta.

-¡¿Y entonces para que están ustedes? Ustedes son los padres, es su trabajo educarla, no el mío, yo solo soy su hermana, no puedo estar al pendiente de Isabella todo el tiempo, por más que lo quiero hacer no puedo.

-Gabrielle…

-No padre no intenten justificarlo…. ¡¿es que de plano no les importa lo que Isabella haga?

-¡Claro que nos importa!- Habló Charlie- pero no sabemos cómo lidiar con ella, no tenemos el tiempo que te dedicamos a ti hija.

-Pues inténtelo papá, Izzie es solo una niña que está desorientada, no sabe cómo actuar ante algunas situaciones y es ahí donde entran ustedes…

-¿Familiares de Isabella Swan?- una voz los interrumpió.

-Nosotros.

-Soy el doctor Murray buenas noches- El bastante bien parecido Doctor Murray, con una sonrisa cautivadora capaz de derretir los polos, se acercó a la familia Swan.

- ¿Doctor cómo está mi hija?- pregunto un preocupado Charlie.

-Tuvimos un problema, su hija sufrió un paro cuando estábamos en el quirófano.

-¡Dios mío!- susurró Reneé, por un momento, sólo una fracción de segundo, actúo como una madre abnegada y responsable.

-¿Mi hermana está bien?

-La operación fue todo un éxito, en estos momentos Isabella está descansando.

-¡Gracias a Dios!- suspiró Gabrielle- ¿Podemos pasar a verla?

-Claro que si señorita Swan, solo quisiera recomendarles, dado el problema por el que fue ingresada la paciente, que buscaran ayuda profesional, Isabella es menor de edad, debe encontrarse un poco confundida por las acciones que realiza y que la llevó a tomar esta "medida de escape".

-Por supuesto doctor, haremos lo posible porque mi hermana se recupere.

-De acuerdo, ella está en la habitación 111. Si no tienen alguna otra duda puedo retirarme.

-Hasta luego doctor- se despidió Renee- hija ¿ya viste que guapo es el doctor Murray? harían una bonita pareja…

-Madre, tu hija menor acaba de salir de una fuerte operación y a ti se te ocurre la grandiosa idea de que yo debería salir con ese médico… creo que la ayuda terapéutica no solo debería ser para Isabella.

-¡Gabrielle por dios!- gritó Renee.

-Iré a ver a mi hermana, porque al parecer, soy la única interesada en su salud. Con permiso… -

Gabrielle ingresó a la blanca habitación, la imagen que veía de su hermana menor la tenía asombrada: estaba más delgada, su piel lucia pálida, sin color, con tubos que la mantenían respirando y sus pequeñas y delicadas muñecas estaban vendadas ¿Por qué su hermanita había tomado esa horrible decisión?

Los parpados de Bella comenzaron a abrirse, ella estaba despertando.

-Hola pequeña- su hermana se acercó hasta la cama y tomó la mano de su hermanita Bella.

-¿Gabrielle?

-Si nena soy yo…- las lágrimas comenzaron a notarse en la mayor de las Swan- ¡Dios Isabella! me diste un susto de muerte, ¿en que estabas pensando niña? ¿Por qué querías acabar con tu vida?

-No lo sé Elle… estaba cansada, ya no quería saber de nada.

-¿Y no pensaste en los demás? ¿No pensaste en cómo se pondrían tus amigos, tus padres o yo?

-A mis padres les importa todo menos yo- escupió Isabella.

-Izzie no digas eso

-No me llames Izzie… soy Bella, Bella ¿entendido?

-Si Bella lo siento… nuestros padres están allá afuera, en un momento entraran, por favor se fuerte y no le hagas caso a las palabras de madre, solo querrá lastimarte.

-Buenas noches hija- la voz de Charlie Swan resonó en la habitación.

-Padre…

-Isabella has despertado.

-Hola mamá.

-¿Cómo te sientes hija?- preguntó curioso Charlie.

-Aturdida, cansada… ya sabes lo normal cuando intentas suicidarte.

-¿Y todavía tienes el descaro de burlarte de lo que hiciste Isabella? ¡Dios mío niña!, ¿no estabas pensando cuando hiciste semejante tontería?

-Madre -la interrumpió Gabrielle.

-No Gabrielle déjame hablar, no tienes ni la más mínima idea de todo este show que has hecho Isabella, ¿no te pudiste a pensar en lo que los vecinos dirán, o lo que la gente pensara? Ahora tenemos que inventar algo para tapar tus problemas mentales.

-¿Me estás diciendo loca madre?

-Querías acabar con tu vida _hija mía_, si eso no es un problema explícamelo de otra forma…

-Reneé por favor tranquilízate.

-No Charlie no puedo calmarme, ¿Qué dirá la gente cuando se entere que nuestra hija quiso matarse? – Renee Swan comenzó a caminar por la habitación- ya se… diremos que tienes problemas de anorexia, con eso de que estas en las porristas…

-¿Por qué no mejor digo que mis padres no me prestan atención y que al estar harta de todo esto decidí suicidarme?

-¡Ni si quiera lo pienses Isabella!- gruñó su madre- prefiero decir que tienes problemas de anorexia a que tienes tendencias suicidas… ¿es que ni eso puedes hacer bien? Intentar suicidarte y no lograrlo…

- Madre es suficiente- gruñó su hermana mayor.

-Buenas noches- Carlisle Cullen, Diego Murray y otra doctora no conocida entraron a la habitación- ¿sucede algo? - Preguntó Carlisle.

-No nada doctor Cullen – sonrió Gabrielle- un gusto volver a verlo.

-Lo mismo diga linda, les quiero presentar al doctor que atendió personalmente es Diego Murray.

-Buenas noches- saludó el médico.

-Y ella es la doctora Lina Schönffeldt, será tu psiquiatra Isabella

La doctora Schönffeldt, aparentaba ser lo suficientemente joven para que creyeran que estaba en la secundaria y carecía de experiencia profesional; físicamente, era bajita, tez pálida, cabello corto castaño dorado y las puntas de su cabello teñido en tonos rosados. Lo opuesto a lo que es la típica alemana de ojos azules, rubia y alta. A diferencia de ello, sus ojos resultaban de lo más extraño, eran color violeta.

-Buenas tardes – Saludó la mujer de ojos violeta con un acento extrañísimo pero ala vez divertido

- ¿Psiquiatra? ¿Para qué Isabella necesitará a un psiquiatra?- Preguntó Reneé algo incómoda

La doctora enarcó una ceja, se cruzó de brazos y observó a Carlisle Cullen con un a sonrisa sarcástica para contestarle a Reneé Swan

- ¿Enserio quiere que le explique por que su hija necesita una psiquiatra? ¿Acaso no es obvio? Su hija acaba de sobrevivir a una intervención quirúrgica debido a la profundidad del corte que se hizo tras en un intento fallido de acabar con su vida ¿no cree que es motivo suficiente para ser evaluada por un profesional dedicado a la salud mental?- Reneé iba a contestar con una mueca de desagrado, a lo que la doctora Schönffeldt se adelantó leyendo su lenguaje corporal- ¡Oh! ¡Ya veo! Su problema es el que dirán los cotillas del pueblo ¿no?...Pues creo que aparte de que Isabella reciba la correcta atención médica y psicológica usted también debería ser evaluada, y es más, aconsejo seriamente una terapia familiar…Conozco a una fabulosa y excelente psicóloga…Tómese enserio mi consejo…Ahora, volviendo a Isabella, en el caso de que usted no quiera que su hija reciba el tratamiento correcto deberé acudir a la justicia, es simple, o lo hacemos fácil o lo hacemos difícil…Creo que lo mejor para todos es la vía fácil ¿no cree usted Señor Swan?

Los Swan se quedaron helados. Nunca antes, alguien desconocido les había hablado en ese tono tan autoritario. La doctora aún esperaba la respuesta, que lo que Charlie Swan solo afirmó con la cabeza en silencio sintiéndose como un pequeño que había sido reprendido por su madre al robarse las galletas del frasco.

- Pues bien, me alegra que estemos de acuerdo, ahora necesito que salgan todos de la habitación, debo hablar con Isabella a solas

Una vez que la habitación fue desocupada, sólo quedaron los médicos. Carlisle revisaba las suturas de Bella, mientras Diego Murray volvía a mirar la ficha clínica una y otra vez. Lina Schönffeldt esperaba al pie de la cama a que quedaran a solas.

- Carlisle, antes de irte a casa ¿podríamos tomar un café junto a tu adorable esposa?

- Por supuesto, búscame cuando estés libre, sé que tenemos que hablar

Los dos médicos se retiraron dejando a la doctora y a la joven Bella a solas

- Entonces...Isabella

- Bella

- Esta bien Bella...esto es lo que haremos, ahora te dejare descansar, pero tendrás que tomar medicamentos que te ayudaran a sentirte un poco mejor…no pidas milagros, por que esto funciona en forma paulatina...los tomarás dos veces al día. Cuando te den el alta, iras a mi consulta particular dos veces por semana y también seguirás con la Doctora Emma Stewart, es una excelentísima psicóloga y habitualmente trabajamos juntas...  
>Creo que será necesario también hacer una terapia familiar, tengo toda la impresión que gran parte de tus actuales problemas, radican justamente en la relación que tienes con tu madre<p>

La joven asintió en silencio. La doctora Schönffeldt, escribió unas indicaciones en la ficha médica de Isabella. Y la dejo descansar, pero antes de irse agrego

- Deberías agradecerle a tu amigo...no cualquiera hace lo que le hizo por ti

La vista de Bella bajo y sus mejillas enrojecieron, pues sabia que lo hecho por el joven Cullen era un acto de absoluto heroísmo.  
>Ahora que por órdenes estrictas de la psiquiatra, Bella descansaría tranquila por el resto de la noche, pues la doctora dio ordenes estrictas de que ningún familiar ni cercano se acercara a su habitación. Los párpados de Bella comenzaron a cerrarse, el aturdimiento por la anestesia la tenia mareada y un tanto confusa. Finalmente, se entregó a los brazos de Morfeo.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Xxxx<strong>

¿Y que les parecio? ¿Esta bueno? ¿No fue de su agrado? ¿Se sienten muy a lo Dickens con "cuento de navidad"? le decía a Regina que me encontraba viendo "los fantasmas de mi ex" y me dije a mi misma: mi misma tenemos que poner esto al fic, Bella debería tener un escarmiento en el limbo.

Renneé ha sacado lo maldita, y si, la odiamos tanto como estedes!

**¿Ya conocieron a Lily? Que esperan, vayan a mi perfil y entren al link que puse.**

Chicas déjennos sus reviews por favor, es nuestra única forma de pagarnos por las desveladas y quemarnos las pestañas en la laptop a altas horas de la noche, no nos quejamos, lo hacemos con todo gusto.

**Esperamos no haberles fallado, y que les haya gustado.**

**Mel y Regina se despiden, nos leemos hasta la proxima semana chicas. :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Holooooooooooooooo chicas, perdonen la tardanza pero: felices fiestas!**

**Aquí estamos Mel y Regina reportándose para brindarles un nuevo capi, que esperamos sea de su agrado y les deseamos lo mejor para este año 2012. **

Como una forma de agradecimiento, les dedicamos este capitulo a las siguientes chicas:

**Andy Cullen de Salvatore****, ****darky1995****, l****exa0619****, ****Karla Cullen Hale****, ****briit****, ****baarbii4****, ****samyzoe****, ****PauCullen1720****, y a las fantasmitas que dejan sus alertas, anímense! Ni mi amiga Regina ni yo mordemos :p**

**Obviamente este capi es beteado por ****Regina Baechler**** quien cuida la horrografia y aporta grandes ideas a mis locuras en escritas en word.**

**Como ya saben los personajes conocidos en twilight pertenecen UNICAMENTE a la señora Meyer, decidimos tomarlos prestados y jugar con ellos un rato agregándoles otros personajes, la historia es un trabajo en conjunto de mi gran amiga ****Regina Baechler y yo**** . ¡Que la disfruten!**

* * *

><p><strong>Xxxx<strong>

**Edward´s POV.**

-¡Auch!, ¿quieres tener más cuidado? Aún me duele el hombro.

-Lo siento amigo- se disculpó James.

-Si, no te preocupes.

-Entonces déjame ver si entendí, ¿le salvaste la vida la perra de Swan?

-James creo que eso ya quedó aclarado desde hace rato- lo interrumpió Jasper- y si no le crees podemos ver la venda en el hombro.

-Ok de acuerdo, eso sí lo entiendo… - James susurró- pero estamos hablando de Swan, de la maldita chica que se burla de ti, te humilla y jamás será tu mejor amiga ¿Por qué rayos la salvaste? Si ella quería morir, ¿Por qué no la dejaste? Asunto solucionado.

-No podía, ¿de acuerdo? - me levanté de la cama de mi habitación y me dirigí hacia mi ventana, les di la espalda…no podía dejar de mirar la ventana de enfrente, irónicamente, la habitación de la mujer de mis pesadillas, Bella…- aunque les parezca difícil de creer Isabella es una persona con sentimientos…

-¡No puede ser!- gritaron los chicos en sarcasmo- tiene sentimientos, ternurita…

-¡Quieren dejar el sarcasmo a un lado! esa chica estuvo a punto de acabar con su vida… no podía dejar que su vida se consumiera mientras yo la veía tranquilamente como si estuviera viendo una película.

-Bueno ya basta de bromas- Jacob se levantó de la alfombra- aunque nos sea difícil de creer Eddie tiene razón, estamos hablando de una vida y… y aunque Isabella Swan sea una perra fría sin sentimientos, Edward no podía dejarla morir.

-Ok bueno ya nos calmaremos – Emmett alzó lazó la mano en señal de paz- Edward eres nuestro amigo, te queremos, sabemos por todo lo que has pasado, te comprendemos porque nosotros hemos sufrido de los abuso de unos cuantos, por esa razón se nos hace raro que hayas dado tu vida por salvar la de Swan eso es todo.

-Fue mi obra buena del día ¿de acuerdo?- gruñí- ¿a poco tú o ustedes no harían lo posible por salvar a otra persona aunque no la conocieran?

Si- respondieron apenados mis amigos.

- Pero siempre me he preguntado Emm, con lo enorme que eres, ¿por qué nunca les haz dado una golpiza a esos idiotas?

- No me gusta la violencia, sabes que soy un pacifista nato

- Ok, lo entendimos., pero no nos cambies el tema Ed, ¿Isabella?

-Bueno ya, salvé la vida de Swan, solo supérenlo chicos… ¿podemos pasar a otro asunto?

-¿Cómo está ella? ¿Aun te duele el brazo? ¿Al menos te dio las gracias?

-El brazo me duele algo, creo que se encuentra bien de salud y si, si me dio las gracias- lo último fue una total mentira, esa chica jamás dejaría el orgullo y me daría las gracias.

-¿Entonces que hacemos? Estoy algo aburrido- habló Jacob.

-Lo siento chicos, debo ir al hospital.

-¡Mi vida! Eddie le va a llevar flores a la moribunda Swan, que romántico.

-¿Quieres dejar de poner palabras en mi boca James? - le gruñí- hablé con el profesor Molina, sobre el asunto de Isabella y que está en el hospital… no quiso que hiciera el proyecto solo –bufé- dijo que la única manera de que ella y yo no podamos hacer el trabajo juntos es que ambos estuviéramos en coma.

-Se está poniendo algo estricto ese hombre.

-Ni me digas Emm… tuve que grabarlo en video para que la chica vea que debemos trabajar. Esto va a ser muy difícil, Swan y yo llevamos años sin hablarnos.

-Espero que no se maten el uno al otro- dijo James- si eso sucede ¿puedo quedarme con tu colección de historietas de Marvel? Me hacen falta algunos números y tú los tienes en tu poder.

-Yo pido quedarme con el casco de Thor- sonrió Emmett.

-¿Chicos se dan cuenta de que aun estoy vivo?

-Si en esas estamos, pido quedarme con tu telescopio autografiado por Susan Jocelyn Bell- sonrió Jasper- desde que lo tienes he planeado mil y un formas de asesinarte, me alegra que Swan lo haya hecho.

-Hola sigo aquí frente a ustedes- gruñí nuevamente- ¿y tú Jacob no quieres quedarte con algo? Digo ya que todos están planeando quedarse con mis cosas, porque estoy muerto.

-Quiero el volvo.

-¡¿Qué? Jacob aun no me regalan el auto.

-Bueno Eddie, seamos realistas, tus padres ya no tardan en dártelo, y puedo ver que Swan aun no planea matarte, así que cuando tengas el auto, pienso aliarme con ella, provocar tu muerte y listo, ¿no es un buen plan?

-Están completamente enfermos, tú y todos estos bastardos que dicen ser mis _amigos_- tomé mi chaqueta del perchero- chicos no quiero correrlos, pero debo irme, conocen la salida.

-¿Si irás a ver a la chica Swan?

-Ya te dije que si James.

-Eddie e Isabella sentados en un árbol….

-¿Cuántos años tienes James Olivier Leclerc, acaso cinco?

-De acuerdo, prometo calmarme si dejas de decir mi nombre completo, ¿en que estaban pensando mis padres al ponerme así? Prometo ponerle un nombre a mis hijos con los que no puedan joderlos en la escuela.

-Si es que te casas…

-Cállate Eddie y ve a ver a tu moribunda…. – mis amigos bajaron las escaleras.

-¡Hasta luego señora Cullen!

-Cuídense niños, ¡nos vemos pronto!- mi madre gritó desde algún lugar de la casa.

-¿Eddie te llevo? Traigo el jeep de papá.

-Pensaba ir en la bicicleta Emm.

-Pues súbela y ya de regreso vienes en ella, además me queda de camino, tengo que ir a dejar a estos parásitos a su casa.

-Oye yo tengo mi propio auto – se quejó Jacob.

-Corrijo: tengo que llevar a los parásitos de James y Jasper- Emmett contestó acomodando mi bicicleta en su auto.

-Gracias – gritó Jacob desde su auto- nos vemos mañana en la escuela chicos.

-Cuídate Jake- nos despedimos y Emm arrancó el auto.

-Sé que no debería ser chismoso Ed. pero ¿sería mucho pedirte que nos contaras como fue tu encuentro con Swan? Ya sabes será algo épico Cullen se enfrenta a Isabella bitch Swan.

-Hoy estas muy cuchillito de palo James- lo interrumpí.

-¿Y eso que significa?

-Que no cortas, ¡pero como jodes hermano! - de acuerdo, no soy un comediante, pero hoy James simplemente me sacaba de mis casillas y escuchar reír a Emm fuertemente era mi método de venganza.

-Primera parada: la casa de James el fracasado.

-Chicos ya basta- los interrumpí - James perdona pero simplemente hoy no estoy de humor, lamento haberme ensañado contigo.

-Disculpa aceptada Cullen, eres un héroe, supongo que estaba celoso…

-¿Celoso de que?

-No lo sé, la única forma de sentirme poderoso es cuando gano en _Gears of War_. Creí que haciendo esos comentarios yo podría….

-¿Quieren dejarse de sentimentalismos? En verdad tengo hambre chicos- Emmett se quejó.

-¿Entonces nada pasó?- me preguntó James bajándose del auto y dándome la mano.

-Nada pasó amigo, nos vemos mañana en la escuela.

-Ustedes son tan sentimentales chicos- Emmett arrancó el auto- y me alegran tanto el día con sus comentarios.

-Hablando de sentimentalismos… en estos días harán el casting para "_Sueño de una noche de verano"_- Jasper habló- por supuesto el papel de Lisandro es completamente mío.

-¿No crees que eso suena un poco pretencioso rubio?

-Ammm… no… no sueno pretencioso, solo sé que soy bueno actuando y en la escuela todos apestan en el club de drama, así que dalo por hecho, ese papel es mío

-Eres uno de los mejores – le sonreí a mi amigo Jazz, mientras Emmett conducía al hospital…

…

-Vamos tu puedes hacerlo, es solo una visita, es solo una visita….- toqué la puerta tres veces y después de que escuché un _adelante_, pase a la habitación. Isabella Swan se encontraba en cama conectada a un suero, su cabello lucía algo enmarañado, llevaba puesta una bata de hospital azul casi deprimente, y sus delicadas muñecas estaban vendadas… era una imagen demasiado extraña para mi.

-Vaya, vaya, pero miren que trajo la marea… Edward Cullen, ¿vienes acaso por tu premio_ Pulitzer_ por haberme salvado la vida?

-El Pulitzer es para la excelencia en prensa escrita, literatura y musical - la corregí.

-Lo que sea- masculló- y bien, no has contestado mi pregunta, ¿Qué rayos haces aquí, vienes a pavonearte por convertirte en un superhéroe como el de tus historietas?

-No.

-¿Entonces…?

-¿Cómo estás?- una pregunta muy estúpida de mi parte lo sé.

-Oh de las mil maravillas ¿no lo ves? Este lugar es como un verdadero spa, Regina la enfermera del turno de la tarde me ha traído una almohada más cómoda, dejó una bandeja de comida nutritiva para mí y me ha dado un masaje en el cuello…

-¿De verdad?- pregunté algo confuso.

-¡Por supuesto que no idiota! Me dieron esta almohada porque una inepta enfermera no la cambio cuando el paciente que estuvo antes de mi se fue, ¡y tenia herpes!; mi comida en todo el día ha sido una gelatina sin sabor y lo del masaje en el cuello ¡ya quisiera! Al menos Regina ha sido agradable- suspiró- me cambió las vendas con mucho cuidado de no lastimarme… y tiene una pequeñita de cinco años que quiere ser artista- sonrió mirando hacia un punto de la pálida pared de la habitación- … ¿Por qué estoy diciéndote estas cosas, que haces tú aquí?

-Vine a verte.

-Que considerado de tu parte Cullen, pero no quiero visitas, así que ya conoces la salida- masculló.

-No me voy a ir de aquí hasta que me escuches- la interrumpí- tenemos un proyecto de biología pendiente y el señor Molina me ha dicho que…

-Maldita sea, ¿vienes a verme para hablar del maldito proyecto de biología? ¿Es que acaso no tienes vida social _Nerdward_?

-Si, si la tengo- gruñí- _muy escasa_ –susurré- pero mírame, la estoy sacrificando para hablar contigo, hasta tengo un video grabado donde el profesor dice que quiere avances para el viernes y…

- Ok, te creo… no es necesario que lo demuestres- suspiró- …yo espero salir del hospital ya mañana podemos vernos…

-¿Te parece en tu casa? Digo para que no tengas que estarte moviendo de lugar, tienes que descansar, tu operación fue muy delicada.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- los ojos tristes de Isabella Swan se abrieron por unos segundos y comenzaron a centellear- ¿tú…?

-No me he movido de aquí desde que llegamos al hospital- y mi último gramo de valentía se fue en esa frase, a partir de este momento o comenzaba a tartamudear o decía las primeras estupideces que se me vinieran a la cabeza.

-¿Por qué lo has hecho?

-Este… yo…

-Iss- la voz de Gabrielle me interrumpió, _gracias dios por ayudarme nuevamente_- tengo buenas noticias- y de pronto mi mandíbula se desencajo, _¿Qué rayos se había hecho Gabrielle?_

-Wow- estas son las tonterías que me salen cuando mi valor se ha esfumado. Isabella no decía nada, su rostro se volvió una mascara de dureza.

-¿Qué demonios te hiciste Gabrielle? –Chilló la pequeña Swan- ¿Qué es eso que traes en la cabeza?

-Ay, hola Eddie no te había visto- se volteo a verme, yo solo asentí- ¿les gusta mi nuevo look chicos? – Gabrielle se había teñido el cabello, el rojizo de su larga cabellera había desaparecido ahora lucia mas corto y era castaño, a decir verdad se veía mejor que con su color natural.

-¿Puedo preguntar el porqué de este radical cambio? Soy hombre y no se porque las chicas hacen este tipo de cosas- me excusé.

-Yo también quiero saber porque te hiciste eso Elle, ¿es que siempre tienes que ser el centro de atención? –gruñó Isabella, la niña celosa de su hermana mayor había aparecido nuevamente.

-Renneé se ha topado con la señora Mallory hace rato- la interrumpió su hermana fingiendo no haber escuchado su pregunta ofensora- nuestra madre le ha dicho que estas internada por una "fuerte neumonía" no lo soporté mas y compre el primer tinte para el cabello que vi, y unas tijeras por supuesto.

-Mamá te va a matar, ella siempre ha dicho que eres su viva imagen.

-Pues lo siento, pero nuestra madre se lo ha ganado Bells, yo no soy, ni quiero ser como Renneé Swan… pasando a otras cosas, ¿Qué haces por aquí Eds?

-Vino a verme ¿no lo ves?- Isabella habló por mi.

-Me da gusto que lo hayas hecho Edward, las visitas son muy benéficas para la gente que está internada, les ayuda mucho psicológicamente me sonrió Elle- bueno yo venia a darte unas noticias pequeña.

-¿Buenas o malas?

-Depende desde que punto de vista las veas- suspiró Gabrielle- me voy en unos días.

-¿Tan pronto?- la pregunta salió de mi boca- ¿Por qué?

-Debo regresar al trabajo, Daniel mi jefe, me dio permiso porque él vivió una situación parecida con su hija… ella no se salvó… en fin… me iré en dos días Bella.

-¿Y cual es la _mala noticia_? – preguntó Bella con ironía.

-Renesmee viene para Forks…

-¡¿Qué? ¿Qué hice para recibir semejante castigo?

-_Tal vez atentar contra tu vida_- respondí demasiado bajo, Gabrielle me escuchó y me dio una mirada de enfado- ¿Renesmee no es su prima la de cabello rojo que siempre usaba coletas y tenia unos aparatos de ortodoncia muy extraños?

-Ella misma- respondió la mayor de las Swan en un suspiro- claro que ahora tiene 17 años, ya no usa bracketts, le gusta la velocidad y la mandaron aquí porque se metió en una pelea en la escuela.

-¡¿Qué hizo que?

-Bueno, la verdad es que se metió para defender a un chico y terminó golpeando a tres… obviamente esto no lo sabe Renneé, la excusa perfecta es que tus tíos se irán a África y no creen conveniente dejar a Renesmee sola, la última vez que sucedió eso estampó una motocicleta en la puerta del colegio donde estaba… supongo que los deportes extremos vienen de familia ¿no lo crees Bells?

-Ammm yo… debo… retirarme… -me rasqué la cabeza de mi nerviosismo- es tarde… y mi madre…

-¿Te veré mañana?- _¡paren el mundo por favor! ¿Isabella Swan quiere que la vea mañana?- … _ya sabes para la tarea debiología.

-Claro- me encogí de hombros, al menos se interesaba por nuestro proyecto, no podía pedirle más- iré a tu casa saliendo de la escuela, ¿te parece bien?

-Seguro.

-Yo… - me subí las gafas- hasta mañana Isabella, adiós Gabrielle.

-Adiós Edward….- susurró mientras salía por la puerta. Me sentía como en una dimensión hasta entonces desconocida para mi, Isabella _bruja_ Swan, quería verme, aunque sea para terminar nuestro trabajo, ¿eso ya es un avance no? Me subí a mi vieja bicicleta y pedalee hasta mi casa, seguramente traía una estúpida sonrisa en el rostro hasta que la imagen de alguien me hizo dar un freno y bajarme de la bici.

-Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí- Demetri Ivanov estaba frente a mi, por lo visto traía algo de alcohol encima, aparentemente venían de un juego de baseball, ya que sus bate y guantes los delataban, pero tenía mis serias dudas, creo que nunca jugaron un partido y solo se disecaron a beber- ¿Qué haces a estas horas en tu bicicleta nerd, te reuniste con tu club de ñoños y ya termino la sesión?- los dos tipos que venían con él comenzaron a reírse.

-¡Demetri te está hablando nerd!- gruñó un tipo que reconocí como Kyle Morrison- ¿te comieron la lengua los ratones nerdo? ¡Contéstale a Demetri!- Este imbécil me agarró por la camisa y el otro estúpido amenazaba con darme un puño de lleno en la nariz

-Fui al hospital…- Por fin me había soltado el otro estúpido abusivo

-¿Se te acabaron tus medicamentos de depresivo Cullen?

-No… fui a ver a tú novia que está internada ¿o es que no lo sabias Ivanov? Seguramente ni te importa…

-Lo que yo haga o no con mi chica a ti no te corresponde idiota, si yo quisiera verla ¿no crees que le hubiera llamado?- me gruñó el tipo- ¿o es que has caído bajo los encantos de mi linda novia? – Demetri comenzó a reírse junto a los otros descerebrados que le acompañaban- ¿no es gracioso chicos? Cullen enamorado de mi chica…

-Yo no estoy enamorado de _tu chica_- le contesté en un gruñido- Isabella Swan no está considerada dentro de mis gustos…

-Pues deberías idiota, ¿es que no la has visto? Tiene unas largas piernas enloquecedoras, unos pechos deliciosos, y una boquita que hace magia…- ¿que acababa de decir ese idiota? ¿Acaso Isabella ya se había acostado con él?

-Lo que hagas con Swan no es asunto mío Ivanov, ahora si me permites debo irme a casa.

-¿Mami se enojará si su bebé llega tarde a casita? ¡Oh, pobre bebito! -Hice caso omiso a su comentario, me subí nuevamente a mi bicicleta- te estoy hablando idiota ¡respóndeme cuando te hable!- Demetri me empujó de la bicicleta y caí al suelo partiéndome el labio en el camino, sin contar las patadas que me dieron cuando estaba en el suelo y si con eso no les bastó, el muy imbécil de Demetri y sus secuaces destruyeron mi bicicleta a batazo limpio

- Vámonos chicos _Nerdward_ debe ir a casa con su mami…Si es que logra llegar en esos fierros retorcidos- Ordenó Demetri

-Nos vemos _Nerdward_- los tres tipos se alejaron de mí riéndose a carcajadas. Aun seguía en el suelo, mi labio ardía como la chingada y un poco de sangre manchó mi playera. Esto era de todos los días: tratar de sobrevivir al ataque continuo de los abusadores como Demetri Ivanov. Tomé lo que quedaba de mi bicicleta y comencé a caminar, _ya era tarde_ y debía irme… la almohada, mi mejor amiga me esperaba en casa…

Antes de poder caminar lentamente un par de pasos, sentí un motor de vehículo deternerse a mi lado

- ¡¿Qué rayos!- Genial, lo que me faltaba…mi queridísimo hermano mayor Sam.

- No digas nada, ¿está bien? Sólo déjame.

- Edward…- Me miró, después miró mi malograda bici- ¿Qué demonios fue lo que pasó?

- Nada.

- Esto no es nada como bien dices, soy tu hermano mayor.

- Mi fastidio mayor querrás decir.

- Ed, dime de una vez que pasó aquí, soy tu hermano, sé que a veces te fastidio pero eres mi hermanito y nadie puede molestarte excepto yo- Subió lo que quedó de mi bici a su camioneta, y me ayudó a subir. No fuimos directo a casa, si no que pasamos donde Emily, su novia desde, desde siempre. No me quedó otra opción, y tuve que contarle a mi hermano los problemas que ahora último he tenido en la escuela. Las cosas han ido de mal en peor. Mientras le contaba la triste historia en la cual se ha convertido mi insulsa vida, Emily aplicaba compresas frías para que el labio no se me hinchara y pareciera como si me hubiese puesto colágeno.

Decir que Sam se puso furioso, no fue suficiente. Estaba desquiciado, quería ir a patearle s el trasero a esos idiotas, pero Emily, en un tono conciliador, le propuso otra cosa; Demetri es cliente habitual del taller mecánico de Sam…le harían "Bullying" a su trasto…

Me pareció una buena idea, crearle fallas a propósito. Sólo Sam sabe lo importante que es el auto de un adolescente, es el simbolismo de independencia y tenacidad, pues ahora el idiota de Demetri tendría sólo fallas en su vehículo y se vería obligado a asistir a pie a la escuela o pedirle a la cabeza hueca de su madre que lo vaya a dejar día tras día.

- Edward, debes hablar con mamá y papá, esto no es algo que se deba andar ocultando.

- No lo sé Sam, y que se den cuenta del fracaso que escogieron de hijo, no lo creo.

- Fracasados son esos hijos de puta que te andan golpeando, si esos mal nacidos no obtienen la beca de deportes serán quienes limpien los baños por donde tu vayas hermano…esto debe parar aquí, es en serio Eddie _debes_ hablar con mamá y papá.

Suspiré… Sam tenía razón, ya no podía dejar que esos idiotas siguieran usándome como saco de boxeo. Tenía que hacer algo…

* * *

><p><strong>Xxxx <strong>

A titulo personal, ni Regina ni yo soportamos el bulling y para nosotras es difícil escribir este tipo de abusos, pero es parte de nuestra realidad, y queremos reflejar en este fic lo que sucede y como debemos hacer para combatirla.

Pobre Eddie, no soporto verlo golpeado :[ es demasiado cruel, quisiera meterme al fic y golpear mucho mucho a Demetri….

**Pasando a otros asuntos: ¿Ya conocieron a Lily y a Gabrielle ? Que esperan, vayan a mi perfil y entren al link que puse.**

Chicas déjennos sus reviews por favor, es nuestra única forma de pagarnos por las desveladas y quemarnos las pestañas en la laptop a altas horas de la noche, no nos quejamos, lo hacemos con todo gusto.

**Esperamos no haberles fallado, y que les haya gustado el capi.**

**Disculpen la tardanza, nos fuimos de vacaciones decembrinas y su servidora (MeL) entro a la uni desde el 3 de enero… soy ñoña lo lamento u.u **

**Mel y Regina se despiden, nos leemos hasta la proxima semana chicas. ****:D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Mel se esconde tras una enorme piedra…**

**Hola soy doña tortuga impuntual lo se, lo se, pero perdónenme chicas quería actualizar desde la semana pasada pero se me atravesó algo llamado mi cumpleaños y anduve días celebrándolo jejeje.**

**Peeeeeero aquí estamos Mel y Regina reportándose para brindarles un nuevo capi, que esperamos sea de su agrado, cruzamos deditos porque les guste.**

Como una forma habitual de agradecimiento, les dedicamos este capitulo a las siguientes chicas:

Karla Cullen Hale , PauCullen1720 , briit, Alexz Darcy Black , Andy Cullen de Salvatore , lexa0619 ,Regina Baechler , baarbii4 , darky1995 , samyzoe , y Lillybeth Amber Granger **y a las fantasmitas que dejan sus alertas: anímense! Ni mi amiga Regina ni yo mordemos eso se lo dejamos a los sexies vampiritos, pero en este fic no hacen acto de presencia uhhh u.u **

**Obviamente este capi es beteado por Regina Baechler quien cuida la horrografia y aporta grandes ideas maravillosas a mis locuras en escritas en word.**

**Corte comercial: dedicarle este capi a la linda de Maira Ramirez por apoyarme desde otros fics a continuar escribiendo y porque me dejo un bonito mensaje de cumpleaños, gracias chica! La propuesta aun sigue en pie ;]**

**Como ya saben los personajes conocidos en twilight pertenecen UNICAMENTE a la señora Meyer, decidimos tomarlos prestados y jugar con ellos un rato agregándoles otros personajes, la historia es un trabajo en conjunto de mi gran amiga Regina Baechler y yo . ¡Que la disfruten!**

* * *

><p><strong>Xxxx<strong>

**Bella´s POV.**

**(Cuarto de Bella)**

-Estoy tan asustada chicas…

-¿Cuántas pastillas llevas en el año Victoria?

-Tres- susurró la chica muy apenada.

-¿TRES? ¡¿Es que acaso tú estás loca? Estamos por finalizar febrero.

-Rose no seas tan bestia- Alice la regañó- tranquila Vicks nadie está enfada contigo, lo único que queremos saber es ¿Por qué lo has permitido linda?

-Es que… -Vicky comenzó a gimotear- es que… no lo sé… Harry dice…

Harry, más bien "Harry", Victoria moriría de la vergüenza si sus amigas realmente supieran quien es su novio. Harry, es sólo el seudónimo que utiliza para referirse a él frente a sus amigas

-¿Harry dice que?- la interrumpió Rosalie.

-Él dice que no siente lo mismo si utiliza preservativo

-¿Y porque Harry _el machote_ lo dice, lo tienes que hacer Vicky?

-No pero…

-Esto no es para fastidiarte amiga- Bella decidió interrumpir- esto te lo decimos porque estamos preocupadas por ti.

-No entiendo…

-¿Sabes las consecuencias que puede tener en tu cuerpo el usar la **pastilla de emergencia** con tanta frecuencia?

-No Rose

-No soy ginecóloga Vicky- Rosalie cambio su tono de voz- pero mi madre habló conmigo y mis hermanas, desde que éramos pequeñas sobre las dudas que teníamos acerca de la sexualidad…y cuando- suspiró- ¡Dios esto es bochornoso!… pero cuando yo empecé… ya saben una vida activa, mamá me llevó al ginecólogo y me explicaron los beneficios y riesgos de usar anticonceptivos, entre ellos las ventajas y desventajas de la "Píldora del día después"…Nena, es sólo para emergencias

-¿Entonces que puede pasarme con la píldora Rose?- preguntó asustada la chica.

-A largo plazo puede alterar tu ciclo menstrual, te pueden salir muchos barritos por la cantidad de hormonas que estas ingiriendo, o aun peor… puedes quedarte estéril.

-¡¿Qué? Dios yo no lo sabía…

-Muchas chicas no lo saben Vicky - habló Alice- así que por favor ten mucho cuidado, te queremos y por eso mismo te cuidamos.

-Gracias amigas las quiero mucho.

-Nosotras también Vicks…

-Y bueno hablando de estos temas –Resalió interrumpió- Bella tienes que contarnos… ¿Qué tal Demetri?

-¿Qué tal que?

-Ya sabes amiga no te hagas

-No te entiendo Rosalie

-Lo que Rosalie quiere decir es ¿qué como fue tu primera ves con él?- preguntó la curiosa Vicky.

-Espera- la interrumpí asustada- me estas preguntado sobre… sexo- dijo bajito.

-¿Qué?

-Sobre s-e-x…

-¿Bella que dices?

-Ok ya, dije sexo ¿de acuerdo?

-Bella vamos… ¡cuenta, cuenta!- Alice saltaba sobre la cama.

-Yo nunca…- Bella respiraba profundamente era _ahora o nunca _tenía que decir la verdad a sus mejores amigas- de acuerdo les diré la verdad: yo nunca me he acostado con Demetri…

-¡¿Qué?- contestaron las tres chicas a coro.

-Lo que oyen chicas… yo Bella Swan: soy virgen.

-Bella pero como es posible ¿y los rumores?

-¿De que rumores hablas Alice?- Bella contestó molesta.

-Ya sabes- susurró la pequeña Brandon- esos rumores, de que tú y Dem hace mucho perdieron la virginidad en el pontiac firebird.

-¿Lo hiciste en el "toro"?- los ojos de Rosalie y Victoria casi se salían de sus cuencas.

-Chicas en serio, yo no he hecho nada de nada, Alice, ¿de donde sacaste eso?

-Bella eso todos lo saben…

-Pero no es cierto, en verdad, chicas se los juro, yo todavía soy virgen.

-De acuerdo Bells- Rosalie viendo las lágrimas que comenzaban a caer del rostro de su amiga decidió dejar el tema por zanjado- te creemos, somos tus amigas y si tu nos dices eso, es porque es cierto.

-Niñas se los juro… Gracias Alice- se sonó con el pedazo de papel que su amiga le había dado- amo a Dem, pero no se si todavía me sienta preparada para dar ese paso.

-Pequeña yo te entiendo- la pequeña Brandon tomó su mano- a mi también me asusta ya sabes, dar ese paso… tal vez yo sea una soñadora, pero quiero esperarme hasta que encuentre a mi chico ideal.

-¿A tu tan esperado coronel en su corcel negro?

-Ríete lo que quieras Rose- Alice le sacó la lengua juguetonamente- el día que yo encuentre a ese sexy jinete perverso y cuando me amarre con su lazo y…

-¡Alice! – Bella la interrumpió tapándose las orejas – por favor no queremos escuchar tus fantasías intimas…

-Sus perversiones sexuales querrás decir- Rosalie comenzó a reírse.

-Búrlense todo lo que quieran chicas, si ustedes son unas frustradas no es culpa mía….- Alice revisó su teléfono- ¡demonios! ya es tarde y la abuela Brandon me espera para la hora del té

-Creo que yo también me voy- Victoria recogió sus cosas- ¿Rose puedes darme el aventón por tu casa? Debo pasar a buscar a mi hermanito Riley.

-¿Te queda cerca Vicks?

-Su amigo vive a dos cuadras de tu casa.

-De acuerdo… Bells mañana venimos a verte ¿de acuerdo?

-Muchas gracias Rose- Bella abrazó a sus amigas- las quiero mucho niñas.

-Nosotras también Bellie te vemos mañana- las chicas desaparecieron por su puerta. Jamás se había puesto a pensar que tenía las mejores amigas del mundo, y que consideraba como sus hermanas ¿Cómo es que se la había ocurrido acabar con su vida?

No podía dejar sola a Victoria, era demasiada inocente en temas de sexualidad y ya había sufrido demasiado con la muerte de su madre; tampoco podía dejar sola a Rosalie, ella era la única que apoyaba a Rose con su pasión secreta: los autos; y la pequeña Alice, sus padres había muerto cuando era muy niña, solo vivía con la estirada abuela Brandon, y Bella se encargaba de sacarla de aquella casa los primeros domingos de cada mes, porque le traía recuerdos dolorosos a su pequeña amiga.

-¡Dios! ¿Por qué hice esto?- Bella se jaló levemente el cabello mientras meditaba sobre sus patéticas vías de escape.

…

**Narrador´s POV. **

Tres toques en la puerta de la cocina indicaban solo una cosa: Edward Cullen había llegado a casa de los Swan.

-Oh, hola Edward ¿Qué te trae por acá?- Renee Swan saludaba con un precioso delantal puesto ¿es que ella acaso cocinaba o solo lo hacia para aparentar?...Seguramente, era sólo para guardar las apariencias, la verdad, era una pésima cocinera.

-Ammm hola, buenas tardes señora Swan… yo… yo vine a ver a Isabella… por lo del trabajo… esc… escolar- tartamudeo el chico Cullen.

-Claro que si muchacho pasa, pasa, estás en tu casa- Edward entró en la cocina- ¿te ofrezco algo de tomar: agua, té, limonada…?

-Limonada estaría bien, muchas gracias señora Swan.

-No hay problema chico- Renée servía el vaso como buena anfitriona- Edward ¿recuerdas a mi sobrina Renesmee?- la mujer señalo a una joven pelirroja de diecisiete años que se encontraba picando con la cuchara un pedazo de pay de limón- niña no seas maleducada y saluda al chico Cullen… Edward discúlpame unos segundos, necesito hacer una llamada. Aquí tienes tu limonada- Edward observó como la chica se levantaba de la silla y se acercaba hasta él, ¡Dios! Era demasiado bonita: ojos azules, cabello rojizo, pecosa, delgada pero con buen cuerpo, los Swan tenían excelentes genes. Lo único gracioso es que traía puestos unos short pequeños, una blusa manga larga de pijama, calcetas arriba de las rodillas y pantuflas rosadas con garras de dinosaurio.

-¿En serio eres Edward?

-Si- contestó algo inseguro el chico, sin embargo no supo en que momento un peso extra presionó su cuerpo ¡que rayos! La chica estaba encima de él.

-Nessie vas a asfixiarlo- Gabrielle hizo su aparición en la cocina.

-¡Upss! lo siento de verdad – contestó un tanto apenada la joven, mientras se bajaba de él - es que ¡demonios!, hace años que no te veía chico. Si te acuerdas de mi, ¿verdad?

-Renesmee por favor, si no dejabas en paz a Edward, lo perseguías por todas partes, es obvio que no se olvidaría de ti- Gabrielle se reía mientras buscaba una cuchara y picaba el pay de limón de su pequeña prima. Edward debía admitirlo, ese ambiente era un tanto extraño… pero se sentía feliz de formar parte de él.

-Bueno yo quiero escucharlo de sus labios… - bufó Nessie- ¿si me recuerdas Ed? – Dijo haciendo un inocente puchero

-Si…

-¿Solo un si?

-Bueno… -Edward se rascó la cabeza- no es como si fueras tan chica… tenias nuestra edad pero… no sé… nunca podía uno saber como te ibas a comportar…

-Seamos sinceros Nessie – Elle interrumpió con risas- todos creíamos que tenías TDAH, hasta que ¡voilá! creciste y descubrimos, que efectivamente: eres _rara_.

-No es para tanto…- Se defendió Nessie

-Ahora que recuerdo… - Edward la interrumpió- una vez… te raspaste la rodilla al caer de tus patines y no parabas de llorar…

-Y tú me pusiste una bandita sobre la rodilla- Nessie sonrió – entonces si me recuerdas…

-Por supuesto. ¿Y puedo preguntar que haces aquí? Ya sabes curiosidad.

-Mis padres, como son doctores se han ido a curar vidas a África, ya sabes "médicos sin fronteras" y todo eso…y no podían dejarme sola… ya sabes la única bebé de la casa

-Golpeaste a tres tipos Renesmee… eso no hace una bebé de la casa.

-¡Shhhh!- la calló la pelirroja- ¡mi tía Renée no lo sabe!...además, fue por una buena causa

-Nessie algún día mi madre tendrá que enterarse.

-Si bueno Elle, pero si aplazamos el tiempo será mejor… y dime Eddie… ¿te puedo decir Eddie o te sigue molestando que te llamen así?

-Pues…

-Entonces te diré así. Ay Eddie me va a dar tanto gusto ver una cara amiga en el instituto.

-¿Entrarás al instituto?- preguntó un asombrado Edward.

-¡Por supuesto! Mis padres no tienen fecha de regreso además, es mi último años, y pues mi primita Bella anda convaleciente…. Esa es una invitación de: _Nessie debes quedarte en Forks_, y yo soy fiel creyente de las coincidencias del destino.

-Cuando te conviene prima – la mayor Swan no paraba de reír… era una tristeza tener que irse, amaba Forks, y se sentía muy a gusto con sus pocos amigos, pero la realidad la llamaba, debía regresar por sus pacientes y por Taylor...

-¿Y como son los chicos del instituto Eddie?- preguntó una curiosa Nessie mientras seguía jugando con su pay de limón.

-Pues no creo ser el mejor informante- el chico Cullen se rascó la cabeza- no soy muy "social" que digamos.

-Necesito hacerme una idea a lo que me voy a enfrentar…

-Renesmee por favor no te metas en problemas.

-Ellie tú sabes que yo no busco los problemas… ellos me buscan a mí.

-Como sea el caso señorita, no puedes estar golpeando a todo el que te caiga mal- Gabrielle suspiró- Nessie mañana me voy de Forks, y no puedo estar viniendo a cada rato solo porque te metiste en problemas… Charlie no tiene una gran paciencia, pero será un buen tutor en lo que tus padres regresan al país… tu tía Renée no soporta las criticas de la gente así que por favor, muérdete la lengua cuando quieras gritarle a alguien… y en cuanto Isabella… tenle la gran paciencia por favor, necesita sentirse amada y valorada ahora

-De acuerdo Ellie… no soy muy empática con mi mismo sexo, admito que me llevo mejor con los chicos, pero haré mi mayor esfuerzo.

-Gracias pequeñita te quiero mucho- Gabrielle abrazó a Nessie- me da tranquilidad que tanto tu como Eddie estarán para mi Bells.

-No te prometo mucho- respondieron la chica Masen y Edward Cullen al mismo tiempo haciendo reír a la mayor Swan.

-Vaya que conmovedora escena- Isabella veía la fotografía de su odiosa hermana mayor, su prima desadaptada y el antisocial Cullen, riendo como si fueran los mejores amigos… sentimientos de celos se apoderaron de ella ¿Por qué no podía bromear con ellos así?

-¡Hey! Bells justamente hablábamos de ti- le sonrió su prima.

-Nada bueno supongo…

-No seas dramática Isabella- la regañó su hermana- además Edward tiene rato esperándote niña.

-Lo siento, tenia cosas que hacer.

-Pensar si se vería mejor tus uñas de morado o negro no es precisamente "cosas que hacer"- la interrumpió la joven Masen a las risas.

-Cambié mis vendas ¿ok?- contestó mordazmente Isabella- y si ya no tienen más que mascullar sobre mi, nos vemos luego _familia_… Cullen sígueme- el chico completamente sonrojado siguió a Bella por las escaleras, no entendía como es que su ex mejor amiga se había convertido en una fría chica completamente superficial- puedes sentarte sobre el puff, o en la alfombra o donde quieras.

-En el puff está bien- Edward se sentó sobre el cómodo silloncito, sacó sus apuntes y respiro tranquilamente, era hora de enfrentarse con la leona enjaulada Swan- ¿entonces…? ¿Ya tienes alguna idea sobre lo que haremos para biología?

-No- respondió burlonamente la chica- ¿debería haberlo hecho?

-Somos un _equipo_ Swan.

-Pues acabo de salir del hospital Cullen, por si no lo recuerdas- bufó la chica- … mira no quiero pelear.

-Mi intención tampoco es esa, yo…yo solo quiero hacer bien este proyecto Isabella, tengo que mantener mi beca para la universidad, necesitamos hacer esto bien, por favor.

-De acuerdo Cullen – suspiró la chica- tratemos de no matarnos ¿de acuerdo?- levantó el meñique… la promesa de "la garrita" que ambos habían inventado cuando tenían nueve años. El joven Cullen estaba pasmado, hacia demasiados años que Isabella o su Bells habían hecho su última promesa _"Estaremos juntos para siempre y por siempre"_ Una promesa que Isabella había roto…

_**Flash back**_:

Verano...el último verano antes de ingresar a la prepa. Dos chicos, dos amigos y casi novios...enamorados por siempre, haciendo su última promesa...una promesa que no seria cumplida por parte de quien selló el pacto.

_-Bella...no te vayas, ven conmigo y mi familia, puedo pedirle a mamá que hable con la tuya_

_- No puedo, debo ir a Phoeinx a ver a mi abuela, sabes que me encantaría ir contigo_

_- Te aseguro que será el peor y más aburrido verano de mi vida_

_- ¡Si claro!, mientras yo estoy en el desierto tu te vas con tu familia a París..._

_- Bella, voy a extrañarte...pero te prometo que te escribiré a diario_

_- Edward...y yo te prometo que siempre estaremos juntos, por y para siempre_

_- ¿Lo prometes?_

_- Por la "garrita"_

Ambos levantaron su dedo meñique y lo entrelazaron. Esa era su manera de cerrar pactos y cumplir promesas. Sin embargo, esa sería la última vez que se sentaron juntos en su prado, la última vez que hablaron y la última vez que entrelazaron sus meñiques. Edward si cumplió con su promesa, escribía a diario y enviaba cartas y postales a Bella, mostrándole todos los lugares que visitó y que algún día visitarían juntos. Tal y como soñaban.  
>Al llegar los chicos de sus respectivas vacaciones, Edward fue corriendo donde Bella, pero ella no estaba...o estaba lavándose el cabello...y así fue hasta que entraron a la Prepa, Edward fue a saludarla, pero ella le ignoró, y siguió haciéndolo durante todo ese tiempo. Edward nunca supo que fue lo que sucedió con su mejor amiga Bella.<p>

Lo que no sabe, es que Renée tuvo gran culpa de ello. La gran culpable de la mayoría de los problemas de Isabella es su madre, quien detestaba verla llegar llena de barro y con las ropas sucias _"Eso no es digno de señoritas"_solía decirle con enfado. Esas vacaciones, Renée le dijo a su hija que si se seguía juntándose solo con chicos acabara sola y se volvería lesbiana y que nunca nadie la querría, ni si quiera ella. Esto ocasionó una gran inseguridad en Bella...lo cual se tradujo a que no volvería a hablar con su mejor amigo, solo para consentir a su madre.

Edward siempre se pregunto por qué... esto dejó una enorme herida en el corazón del chico. Aun así, sus respectivos amigos, los apoyaron y cuidaron de ellos.

**Fin del flashback **

- ¿Edward?, Hey Cullen, te estoy hablando

-Si… lo siento, me distraje…, creo que me quede pensando en la última vez que me hiciste prometer por la "garrita" - el tímido chico se acomodó las gafas de pasta y levantó su meñique- por sobrevivir al proyecto de biología- y ambos chicos después de casi ocho años usaron su vieja señal de promesa.

Hicieron su promesa. Tratar de no arrancarse la cabeza mutuamente. Hablaron del proyecto de biología y lo que seria mejor, como comenzar y cada cuanto trabajarían en el.

Bella, disimuladamente, o por lo menos ella creía que lo hacia en forma disimulada, miraba a Edward, había algo tan diferente en el-..._"¡Cielos si se esta poniendo guapo…!" "Pero hay algo diferente"_-Pensaba Isabella, hasta que lo notó:

- Edward ¿que te pasó en el labio?- preguntó la chica preocupada.  
>- Ah...eso...mmm nada... solo me caí y choque contra un poste… en bicicleta.<p>

- No me digas… - Bella se cruzó de brazos.

-Es en serio- contestó el chico muy apenado, se moría de ganas de decirle: _tú queridísimo novio, eso fue lo que me sucedió_; pero Edward prefería ahorrarse la vergüenza.

-Pues no te creo nada Edward, dime la verdad, ¿qué fue lo que sucedió?

- Nada Bella, déjalo así

- Edward...

- Déjalo, ya paso ¿está bien?- Un momento sin palabras, Bella ya se imaginaba que es lo que podía haber pasado _"Edward chocando contra el puño de Demetri_". Aún no tenía claro por que estaba junto a alguien que no quería, pero en el fondo, sabía que sólo era por complacer a su madre.

Isabella fue hacia su escritorio y saco una pequeña bandita para el labio de Edward, se acercó lentamente a hacia él, le quito sus lentes y le acomodó unos mechones que le tapaban los ojos, colocó delicadamente la bandita sobre su lastimado labio, y como en los viejos tiempos, cuando eran amigos besó tiernamente su herida; Edward, tomó las muñecas vendadas de Bella y besó cariñosamente cada delicada mano. Se sonrieron, ninguno de los dos lo había olvidado.

- Te extraño Bella - Dijo apenas en un susurro

- También yo a ti - Contestó Bella en un volumen apenas perceptible mientras una lágrima recorría sus hermosas mejillas.

Juntaron sus frentes y entrelazaron sus manos, como hace tantos años solían hacerlo, no importaba el tiempo ni el lugar, ni siquiera recordaban que eran Edward _el inadaptado_ Cullen e Isabella _la reina_ Swan… en estos momentos solo eran _Eddie y Bells_ dos pequeños de 11 años atrapados en el cuerpo de dos incomprendidos adolescentes de 18 años… este era su momento y nadie los iba a privar a disfrutarlo…

**Xxxx**

**TDAH: **_(trastorno por déficit de atención con hiperactividad). Se trata de un trastorno neurológico del comportamiento caracterizado por distracción moderada a grave, períodos de atención breve, inquietud motora, inestabilidad emocional y conductas impulsivas. Podemos observarlo en los niños desde 3 años que comienzan a tener problemas en su comportamiento porque no pueden mantenerse quietos por periodos de tiempo algo largos. _

**Sillón puff: son**_ esos sillones LOUNGE súper comodísimos, también conocidos como pera, tienen diversas formas, son pequeños y prácticos. En México se les conoce así, no se como sea en el país de ustedes lectoras. Y ahora habla Regina: Sip, en Chile les decimos puff, y los hay en diversas formas. No sé el resto._

**Servicio de Utilidad pública: Niñas, pasen a leer nuestras otras creaciones, como Hot n Cold que escribimos juntas también ;)**

**¿Les gusto? Anímense dejándonos sus bellos reviews! **

**Algo ha pasado con FF gracias a SOPA ¬¬ maldita gente… y nos han quitado los links! Ya no hay links en FF ¿pueden creerlo? Me molesta mucho porque tenemos un álbum para que conozcan a nuestros personajes y ahora ya no pueden ver…. Hago mucho coraje!**

**En fin, tomo un respiro… Mel y Regina se despiden, nos leemos dentro de 2 semanas muñequitas, que inicien bonito su semana :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**(capitulo corregido: me confundi de escrito :p)**

**Señoritas bellas Mel y Regina presentan el nuevo capitulo…. (redoble de tambores)**

**Gracias a todas por sus bellos comentarios que nos alegran el dia y nos dan los animos para continuar con esta loca historia que ronda nuestra imaginación.**

Como una forma habitual de agradecimiento, les dedicamos este capitulo a las siguientes chicas:

samyzoe, Lillybeth Amber Granger, PauCullen, Karla Cullen Hale, Inkdestiny, mairaaramirez, darky1995, Mentxu Masen Cullen y mi querida briit que siempre ando recomendales mis fics favoritos, gracias por leerlos; **y a las fantasmitas que dejan sus alertas: anímense! Ni mi amiga Regina ni yo mordemos eso se lo dejamos a los sexies vampiritos, pero en este fic no hacen acto de presencia uhhh u.u**

**Obviamente este capi es beteado por Regina Baechler quien cuida la horrografia y aporta grandes ideas maravillosas a mis locuras en escritas en word.**

**Como ya saben los personajes conocidos en twilight pertenecen UNICAMENTE a la señora Meyer, decidimos tomarlos prestados y jugar con ellos un rato agregándoles otros personajes, la historia es un trabajo en conjunto de mi gran amiga Regina Baechler y yo . ¡Que la disfruten!**

* * *

><p><strong>xxxx<strong>

Edward Cullen bajó a desayunar, dejó su mochila en el suelo y se metió una tostada a la boca, no estaba de un buen humor.

-Buenos días mamá, Sam

- Hey chico- saludó su hermano.

-Buenos días tesoro- Esme besó la mejilla de su _pequeño niño_. - ¿Por qué esa carita?

-Gabrielle se fue hace unas horas…

-¡Oh! cariño – Esme lo abrazó- sabíamos que Ellie sólo vino por lo de su hermana, no de vacaciones.

-Lo sé mamá, pero ella es mi única amiga… la voy a extrañar.

-Bueno pequeño, pero tienes a tu tecnología para estar en contacto con Gabrielle.

-Eso si- contestó Edward- por cierto Sam, me dejó una nota para ti, dijo que lamenta mucho que no te haya visto pero ya sabes Emily…

-Emily no es celosa- gruñó su hermano.

-Y jamás lo hubiera sido si tu no le hubieras dicho: "_Gabrielle fue mi novia, durante toda la prepa, pero ahora somos buenos amigos linda_." ¿Qué no sabes que jamás debes decirle a tu novia que eres el mejor amigo de tu ex?

-Si ya sé, yo y mi bocota- Sam se metió a la boca una de las famosas galletas de Esme- ¿ya le dijiste a mamá lo de tu…?- le dijo a su hermano casi en un susurro y señaló su labio

-No aún no…

-¡¿Y que demonios esperas Edward? No pienso dejar que esos malditos te medio maten para que mis padres se enteren.

-¿Y ustedes dos que tanto cuchichean? – Esme los sorprendió susurrando, no soportaba que las personas cuchichearan, ella creía más en la frase: _¿te caigo mal? Mejor dímelo_.

-Nada madre- habló Edward – cosas sin importancia.

-Eso espero niños… Edward apúrate por favor que ya es tarde y vendrán por ti.

-¿Quién te llevará a la escuela?- preguntó curioso su hermano.

-Nessie se ofreció, me dijo que su tío la llevará a la escuela, y pues vivimos cerca

-¿Quién demonios es Nessie?

-¡Ese lenguaje Sam!- lo regañó su madre.

-Lo siento. Bueno ya, quien es esa tal Nessie, ¿la conozco?

-Si, es la prima de Gabrielle, venía hace algunos años a Forks, pecosa, cabello rojo, ojos azules…

-Espera- Sam lo interrumpió- ¿Nessie no era la niña de coletas y aparatos de ortodoncia bastante extraños que siempre andaba tras de ti?

-Ella misma- le contestó Edward con una risa- creo que esa es la única forma de acordarse de ella. Me ha dicho que su tío Charlie la llevará a la escuela y se ofreció a llevarme… y ya que no tengo bicicleta… así que como forma de agradecimiento mamá ha hecho sus famosas galletas.

-Ya las tengo separadas- Esme mostró una bolsa de papel- no se te vayan a olvidar Edward.

-No mamá.

-Bueno tesoro, termina de desayunar y tomate todo el jugo- un sonido en la puerta los interrumpió- debe ser ella.- Esme abrió la puerta y por ella entró Renesmee, muy abrigada que daba risa.

-Hola Esme buenos días.

-Pasa cariño que te estás congelando- hola Eddie.

-Hola Ness, ¿recuerdas a mi hermano Sam?

-Como olvidarlo- susurró ella- Hey Sam ¿Cómo estas?

-¡Madre de Dios! ¿Tú eres Pippi Longstocking*?

-¡Sam esa boca!

-Lo siento Esme… - soltó una carcajada Sam- eres la niña de los aparatos…

-Si la de los aparatos de ortodoncia bastante feos- se quejó Nessie - ¿es que nadie lo superará jamás?

-Lo siento chica, eras la imagen viviente de _la crueldad de los ortodoncistas. _

-¡Sam! no seas grosero con Renesmee- Esme le pegó un manotazos en el hombro- cariño aquí tienes tus galletas.

-¡Cielos! Esme no te hubieras molestado en verdad.

-Tu tío llevará a Eddie a la escuela, debía encontrar una forma de agradecerte lo que haces por mi niño, además recordé que cuando eras pequeña te encantaban.

-¡Las amo Esme!- sonrió la chica- muchísimas gracias. Ed es hora de irnos, tío Charlie no es muy paciente, creo que yo tuve la culpa, jugando le dije que arrancaría el auto cuando el se despistara y como que no le cayó muy en gracia.

-De acuerdo… nos vemos mamá- Edward besó a su madre en la mejilla- adiós Sam.

-Esme hasta luego y muchas gracias por las galletas- Nessie también se despidió de beso de la señora Cullen – nos vemos Sam- la chica Masen se acercó hasta el chico y sin que pudiera evitarlo arrancó de sus manos la galleta que estaba por meterse a la boca- ¡y no soy _Pippi Longstocking_!

-¡Óyeme tu mocosa!… ¡auch! ¡Mamá! – la puerta de la cocina se cerró pero claramente se escuchó un golpe de Esme Cullen a su hijo, el boca de marinero.

-No deberías hacer enojar a Sam- Edward y Nessie comenzaron a caminar hacia el auto- mi hermano no es taaaaan malo como parece.

-¡Oh vamos Ed! no lo defiendas, de por sí mi infancia fue terrible a causa de esos horribles aparatos y tu hermano le agregó la cereza al pastel con sus burlas. Algún día debía de pagarlo.

-Si bueno, el karma es una perra- contestó con una sonrisa torcida Edward, y se subió las gafas que le resbalaban por la nariz.

-Jamás pude haberlo dicho mejor Cullen, definitivamente tú y yo seremos muy buenos amigos.

-¿Ya están listos?- Charlie Swan los esperaba recargado en su auto, a pesar de estar en un mes muy frío solo llevaba puesto un suéter delgado.

-Ya tío Charlie.

-Buenos días señor Swan.

-Hola Edward, buenos días.

-Tío, ¿Isabella no vendrá con nosotros?- preguntó muy preocupada Nessie -¿se siente mal?

-No cariño, es solo que no se siente lista, y luego con la partida de Gabrielle esta mañana… pues, es mejor no molestarla, pero ten por seguro que ya mañana irá, no puede seguir perdiendo más días de clase esa niña- Charlie arrancó el auto, mientras Edward y Nessie se sentaron en la parte de atrás; empatizaron tan rápido que pareciera que el tiempo separados no había causado algún estrago en su relación de amistad

- Renesmee no quiero ninguna galleta- Nessie había intentado meterle una galleta en la boca a Charlie, para que probara la delicia de Esme

-Vamos tío, no puedes decirles que no, son deliciosas.

-Eso no lo dudo pequeña, pero no se me apetece…- y en un momento de descuido Charlie Swan ya tenía una galleta dentro de su boca.

-No puedes rechazar las galletas especiales de Esme, querido tío, ¿a que no están deliciosas?

-Si lo están- Charlie le sonrió por el espejo retrovisor a su sobrina, quien reía a carcajadas con el pequeño Edward Cullen… ¿Cómo es que Bella y él ya no eran amigos? ¿Desde cuando no lo eran? ¿Por qué no podía tener ese mismo tipo de relación como la tenia con Nessie con Bella? ¿Qué demonios le había pasado a su princesita? ¿Por qué ahora era una chica superficial y frívola? ¿Cómo es que él había permitido eso?

-Tío Charlie…- Renesmee interrumpió sus pensamientos- acabas de pasarte media cuadra de la escuela…

-Lo siento chicos, divagué un poco.

-No se preocupe señor Swan, podemos caminar. Muchas gracias por haberme traído, le prometo que esta será la última vez…

-No hay problema, al contrario te agradezco que ayudes a Renesmee con lo del colegio, esa era la tarea de Isabella pero bueno… Nessie cuídate mucho por favor, no causes líos señorita, no quiero reportes de que acabas de matar a alguien y no tienes donde ocultar el cadáver, porque NO pienso ayudarte, ¿esta claro jovencita?

-Señor si señor- contestó con un saludo militar- si tío ya escuché, prometo portarme bien, además tengo a Edward de celador, el hará que me comporte.

-Haré mi mayor esfuerzo señor Swan.

- Está bien, confiaré en ti Renesmee; tomas el autobús de regreso ¿de acuerdo?- la chica asintió- bueno…hasta luego chicos- Renesmee vio a su tío alejarse, a decir verdad ella también podía ver que la relación padre e hija de los Swan estaba terriblemente fracturada. Entraron al edificio.

-Ness, ¿estas bien?

-A decir verdad no… -Edward la miró asustado- me muero de frío, ¿Forks siempre ha sido un congelador? Oye ¡no te burles!

-Lo siento Renesmee pero es que eres… sorprendente- Edward comenzó a reír a carcajadas

-Soy un _amor_ admítelo- la chica lo señaló con su dedo índice- sigo esperando que lo digas Eddie…

-Eres un amor Ness…- dijo con un sonrojo Edward.

-¡Vaya, vaya! no sabia que eras tan valiente como para decirles frases de amor a una chica tan hermosa…- Edward sabía que más temprano que tarde comenzarían a fastidiarlo- ¿desde cuándo te volviste tan valiente Cullen?- Dijo acercándose Emmett

-Eres un idiota…- Contestó Edward

-¡Oh vamos! hombre es solo una broma- Emmett McCarthy llegó hasta el chico Cullen y le hizo una especie de llave – sabes que me pone celoso que le digas cosas lindas a las chicas- Renesmee quien primero había adoptado una actitud algo molesta por el comentario del grandote ahora no paraba de reí- ¡Oh mira! creo que le agrado a la chica.

-Por un momento…- Nessie se agarraba el estómago y un inminente ataque de risa comenzó - yo pensé que tú… jajajaja y luego… necesito respirar… jajajajaja… mi estomago duele.

-Emmett no seas idiota- Edward llegó hasta la chica Masen- con trabajo Nessie puede respirar porque no esta acostumbrada a este tipo de clima y tu le provocas un ataque de risa.

-Dios, yo lo siento chica no era mi intención de verdad.

-No te preocupes- Nessie comenzó a respirar por la boca- ¿Cómo ibas a saber que tengo dificultades para respirar? Eddie no te enojes con él, fue un accidente.

-Wow – Ben Cheney y Japer estaban realmente asombrados- ¿Qué fuerza sobrenatural posees _chica extraña que no tenemos el gusto de conocer_, sobre Edward para decirle _Eddie_?

-Bueno… pues…

-Chicos, quisiera presentarles a una vieja amiga- Edward la interrumpió- ella es Renesmee Masen, es la prima de Gabrielle e Isabella; Ness ellos son los chicos: el grandote es Emmett.

-Hola mucho gusto- saludó el joven McCarthy- y quisiera aclarar, _por lo que viste hace rato_, que soy completamente heterosexual.

-Ah bueno- se sonrojó la chica- mucho gusto.

-Y ya que Emmett nos ha aclarado su orientación sexual, sigo con las presentaciones, el chico de los anteojos es Ben y este rubio es Jasper, te será un poco difícil reconocerlo porque es muy camaleónico: es actor.

-Oh vaya, me agradan los artistas… mucho gusto chicos, soy Renesmee pero pueden decirme Nessie o Ness, inclusive me han dicho Renn pero como ustedes quieran… bueno no, nunca me digan Renny, suena raro… o Remy…o Ramna…no eso es lo peor

-Un gusto conocerte.

-¿Acabas de mudarte a Forks? –preguntó Ben

-Si llegué hace dos días, pero con eso de mi prima que andaba enferma no había podido venir a las clases.

-¿Qué clases tomarás?- le preguntó Emmett.

-La verdad no tengo idea, Ed. me iba a hacer el favor de acompañarme con las secretarias para pedirles mi horario, ¿este es su último semestre cierto?

-Si – respondieron a coro los cuatro chicos.

-Me alegra, la verdad esto de ser "la nueva" me fastidia demasiado… digamos que no soy doña social, como mi prima Bella.

-¿Entonces?- Jasper preguntó.

-Soy más de las que sufren en silencio- contestó ella con una risita- ser el centro del universo, definitivamente no es lo mío.

-Entonces creo que nos llevaremos muy bien- Emmett sonrió.

-Eso espero chicos, me dio mucho gusto conocerlos espero que el destino se apiade de mi alma y no me deje sola y abandonada en la mayoría de mis clases… iré a ver mi horario nos vemos.

-Adiós- contestaron los jóvenes.

-Vaya es agradable… agradable para ser la prima de Swan.

-Concuerdo totalmente contigo Ben- respondió Emmett- me agrada, sentémonos con ella en el almuerzo.

-Claro, yo le digo. Chicos tengo que dejarlos, le prometí a Nessie que la ayudaría con el papeleo.

-¿Quién es Nessie?- Jacob de pronto apareció.

-Una historia larga y no dispongo de mucho tiempo amigo- contestó Edward- pero dile a los chicos que te cuenten los acontecimientos recientes, me voy, los veo después.

-¡Oh vamos! Ed acabo de llegar… - se escucharon los gritos de Jacob por el pasillo. Edward corrió hacia la dirección.

…

-Entonces que muñeca que dices ¿tú, yo una ida al cine o a cenar?- Demetri Ivanov no dejaba que la chica Masen pudiera pasar.

-Ni aunque fueras el último ser humano de la tierra- le respondió Renesmee tajante- ahora si me disculpas tengo que ir a clase.

-A mi nadie me dice que no.

-Pues acabo de decírtelo soquete: no pienso salir contigo ni hoy ni nunca. No es por ofenderte… bueno la verdad es que si: no salgo con idiotas, así que si me disculpas tengo cosas importantes que hacer… Hey Edward te estaba esperando- el chico Cullen caminó hacia Nessie y se subió las pesadas gafas de pasta y miró hacia el suelo, no es que le tuviera tanto miedo a Demetri, es solo que prefería mantenerse alejado de él.

-Amm ya… ¿ya estas lista?

-Espera un segundo ¿prefieres salir con el nerdo de Cullen que…?

-Oh si ya estoy lista- Nessie interrumpió al chico popular como si no le importara, y la verdad NO le importaba- la señora Cope me ha entregado mi horario y me ha despachado rápidamente, veamos si tenemos clases juntos Ed.

-Claro Ness- la chica tomó la mano de Edward y se alejaron del bravucón rápidamente, Edward sabía que esto no tendría un desenlace muy bueno, Demetri haría hasta lo imposible por hacer que su amiga Renesmee se acostara con él.

-¡Oye tu idiota!- Demetri se acercó hasta ellos- si tú ñoño ¡te estoy hablando!

….

Edward, pasó el día escondiéndose de los abusadores...logró salir invito esa jornada. No obstante, Nessie se dio cuenta de ello, pero no quiso decirle nada. Él le diría cuando sintiera la confianza de hacerlo.  
>Era día de ensayo con la banda de música. Dentro de unas semanas tendrían un concierto, y claramente, Edward, seria la estrella principal del evento. El único de toda la banda que tenia ya años de práctica y estudios formales en el piano. Se quedo hasta un poco mas tarde ensayando, un poco más de lo habitual, generalmente perdía la noción del tiempo cuando estaba frente a las teclas blancas y negras; perdió el autobús, y debió irse caminando a casa, bajo la lluvia.<br>El agua caía copiosamente sobre su desordenado cabello dejándole unos mechones pegoteados cerca de los ojos; llovía tanto que debió quitarse sus anteojos. Le agradaba caminar bajo la lluvia y sentir ésta como poco a poco iba empapando sus ropas, aunque, probablemente, le llegaría una enorme reprimenda de parte de Esme. Pero no fue así. Al llegar a casa, Esme no le dijo nada, al contrario, le miró con una expresión de extrema tristeza, además, Carlisle se hallaba en casa. Le esperaban en la sala.

-¿Qué haces tan temprano en casa papá?

Carlisle lo miró, se paró de su sillón; se paseaba las manos por sus rubios cabellos. Se notaba bastante nervioso. Con un gesto invitó a su hijo a tomar asiento, mientras Carlisle se paseaba por la sala con las manos sobre su cabello. Esme estaba a punto de derramar lágrimas.

-¿Alguien va a decirme que es lo que pasa? ¿Qué hizo Sam está vez?

Esme miró a Carlisle con una expresión indescifrable, obviamente ella no sería quien hablaría

- Edward...- Carlisle guardó silencio, no hallaba las palabras

- ¿Estoy en problemas?...

Silencio, nadie dijo nada. Carlisle seguía paseándose por la sala mientras se pasaba las manos por su cabello, desordenándoselo en el proceso. Por su parte, Esme, estaba con expresión ausente.

- Bueno, si no me dirán nada, me retiro…

Edward se puso de pie, y enseguida su padre le atajo. Con una expresión de dolor le dijo:

- Hijo...- Sólo le tendió una carta, que por supuesto estaba abierta y dirigida a Edward.  
>Él la tomó, la leyó...Y su mundo se vino abajo de manera estrepitosa, como si hubiese chocado con un camión. Arrugó la carta con furia entre sus puños y la tiró al fuego. Cerró los ojos, se sacó sus lentes, y con su dedo índice y pulgar tomo el puente de su nariz. Aún con los ojos cerrados y tratando de digerir todavía la noticia que estaba recibiendo, preguntó, no sin dejar que la ira hiciera su aparición<p>

-¡¿Desde cuando?

- Solo hace algunos meses, antes de tu cumpleaños, pero como ahora tienes dieciocho, estas en el deber legal de saberlo- Dijo Esme

- ¡No quiero nada de ella, ella no es nada mío! ¿¡Y ustedes lo sabían y permitieron que siguiera enviando esas estúpidas cartas? ¡¿Cuántas ha enviado!

- Edward...solo quiere conocerte…no lo sé unas diez

-¡Pues yo no! ¡Que se pudra! ¡¿Se les olvida como me encontraron? ¡Eso no se le hace a un humano ni a ningún ser vivo! ¡Qué se pudra en la mierda! ¡Que vuelva a la mierda de donde salió!

- ¡Edward! ¡Esa no es manera de tratar a nadie! – Le reprendió Carlisle

- Justamente, no es nadie… ¡No es nada mío, ustedes son mis padres, ella no es nada y nunca será nada de mi, jamás!

- Cielo...solo quiere saber si estas bien

- ¡¿Ahora! ¡¿Ahora quiere saber si estoy bien, si es que estoy vivo! ¡Esa mujer me abandonó a mi suerte! ¡Ni siquiera los animales abandonan a sus crías!

- Hijo… de alguna manera nosotros queremos saber por qué lo hizo ¿te haz puesto a pensar que tal vez era una niña confundida cuando lo hizo?

- ¡O talvez una perra drogadicta que no le importó dejar a su bebé recién nacido que muriera!

- Está bien Edward, si no quieres conocerla, puedo conversar con el abogado para que se entienda con ella

- ¡¿O es que acaso ustedes se han aburrido del idiota que escogieron por hijo?

- ¡No digas eso! – Esme se puso de pie

- Sabes que no es cierto y lo haríamos de nuevo si estuviésemos en la misma situación – Dijo Carlisle

- ¡¿Y entonces por qué tanto interés en que conozca a esa cosa?

- Por que es tu madre biológica

- ¡No quiero!

Edward se retiró de la sala, por el camino tomó el florero favorito de Esme y lo tiró al suelo, haciendo que este se rompiera en mil pedazos. Aun con sus ropas empapadas, se encerró en su cuarto, dando un portazo; la cruz de madera (que fuera del padre de Carlisle) que colgaba de la pared colindante de la habitación de Edward cayó al suelo.

Esme y Carlisle, se quedaron solos en la sala, mirándose sin saber que hacer.

_**Flash Back, de Carlisle y Esme (Narrador POV)**_

En una fría y gélida noche, bajo una espesa tormenta de agua nieve, en algún lugar perdido de Chicago, un hombre trabajador de un restaurante, va a lanzar la basura al container cercano al local. Sin ganas y ya cansado de la larga jornada laboral, abre la tapa del contenedor, pero algo le llama la atención, escucha un leve quejido y ve una bolsa al interior del container moverse; en un principio pensó que se trataba de ratas…siempre habían ratas merodeando la basura, era un asco, pero eran una plaga que no podían contener.

Su curiosidad fue más allá, metió sus brazos al contendor en busca de la bolsa…se sentía fría al tacto, al abrirla quedó estupefacto, no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos veían: Un bebé de apenas unos 40 cm., pequeño y delgado, aún unido al cordón umbilical y a la placenta…con restos de sangre, meconio y aún con su intacta vérmix. Apenas respiraba, y sus pies, labios y manos estaban azules de frío. Sin duda, estaba muriendo de hipotermia. ¿Hacía cuanto tiempo que estaba allí la pobre criatura? El hombre, se sacó su delantal de trabajo y camisa para poder darle abrigo al prematuro bebé, lo llevó al interior del restaurante y alarmó a sus jefes y colegas. Llamaron a una ambulancia para que llevaran al bebé a un centro asistencial para hacerse cargo de su salud.

Los paramédicos arriba de la ambulancia, hicieron todo lo posible por llegar lo más pronto al hospital con un bebé que a ratos dejaba de respirar por si solo. Ingresaron por el pabellón de urgencias, donde el joven doctor Carlisle Cullen tenía guardia. Se sorprendió al ver a aquel pequeño ser tan vulnerable e indefenso y cómo alguien sería capaz de cometer tan semejante acto de maldad. Se preguntó en ese mismo instante quien era tan malvado para dejar a un bebé abandonado a su suerte, cuando hay tantas parejas, como él y su bella esposa, desesperados por criar, amar y cuidar de un pequeño, pero rápidamente dejó su sentimentalismo de lado, para socorrer y prestar ayuda al pequeño infante. Todos sus conocimientos de medicina fueron volcados hacia este bebé. La tarea fue ardua, pues el pequeño estaba con hipotermia; necesitó intubarlo por que en algún momento dejó de respirar por si solo. Una vez que pudo estabilizar al lactante, junto con la ayuda del equipo médico, lo dejaron en la unidad de cuidados intensivos de neonatología, en una incubadora. Era tan pequeño, que sin dificultades cabía en una caja de zapatos. Durante la guardia de esa noche, Carlisle Cullen, no se separó del pequeño. Al momento de acabar su turno, le dejó instrucciones expresas a las enfermeras de que ante cualquier cosa, le llamaran a él para informar el estado del pequeño. Pero, no dejó el hospital, fue al ala de maternidad, donde su hermosa y joven esposa se hallaba internada, pues, hacía dos días que había sufrido una pérdida. Era el quinto intento, y ya Esme Cullen, se había dado por vencida. Al principio, era todo felicidad, iba todo bien y normal, hasta llegar al cuarto mes de gestación, inexplicablemente, el bebé moría al interior del vientre materno. Destrozada, de todas las pérdidas sufridas, decidió no volver a intentarlo, ya no podría soportar el dolor de perder a otro bebé. Pero aún, sentía un enorme amor, que necesitaba entregar.

Carlisle ingresa a la habitación de su esposa. No tenía intenciones de comentarle nada a cerca del bebé de su turno, pues, no quería cargarla más emocionalmente. No obstante Esme, con tan sólo mirarlo, sabía que algo no andaba bien con su marido, algo más le había sucedido. Él también, sentía profundamente el enorme dolor de las pérdidas, pero hacía lo posible por mantenerse firme para su mujer, pues ella necesitaba de todo su apoyo; sin embargo esta experiencia, lo superó. No tuvo más remedio, y le contó a su dulce esposa la historia del bebé. Esme, entristeció. No podía creer que alguien tuviese las agallas para abandonar a alguien tan pequeño e indefenso. Exigió a su marido a que la llevara a ver al pequeño. Carlisle se lo negó, pero Esme, sacó una fuerza y determinación que a Carlisle no le quedó más remedio que permitir lo que su amada esposa anhelaba.

Una vez que Esme vio al pequeño, no se le separó jamás. Era ella, quien le daba de comer, quien cambiaba sus pequeños pañales. Era quien permaneció a su lado y le dio todo el amor que ese pequeño bebé necesitaba para aferrarse a la vida. Solía cargarlo y mecerlo durante horas, pues había leído en algún lugar, que los bebés al sentir contacto humano tienden a mejorar prontamente. Esme, lo amaba como si fuese su propio hijo.

Carlisle y Esme, decidieron hacer todo lo que estuviese a su alcance para adoptar al bebé. Inclusive, Esme se tomó la atribución de darle un nombre; detestaba que le llamaran el bebé NN, o "Juan Pérez". Esme y Carlisle le llamaron Edward Anthony.

Una vez que dieron de alta a Esme, ella iba al hospital y se quedaba todo el día, inclusive durante la noche. Las enfermeras, la dejaban quedarse, sabiendo que gracias a ella el bebé estaba saliendo adelante. Día y noche, cuidando de es pequeño lactante, como si fuera suyo.

Pasó un mes, y nadie reclamó al bebé. Se cumplió el plazo legal para que algún familiar se presentara y se hiciera cargo de Edward. Carlisle contactó a su abogado, uno de los mejores, y en menos de dos semanas, el bebé llevaba el nombre de Edward Anthony Cullen.

Ahora Esme y Carlisle tenían un hijo a quien criar, amar y cuidar. Esme y Carlisle, cayeron en cuenta, que no es padre o madre quien engendra, si no quien cría y da su vida y amor por ese niño.

Ambos, amaban a Edward, tanto, que serían capaces de dar sus vidas por él.

**_fin del flashback _**

…

Edward se paseaba como león enjaulado en su habitación. No quería y no deseaba bajo ninguna circunstancia conocer a aquella "cosa" sin alma, inhumana, sin sentimientos, a ese, ese monstruo que fue capaz de dejarlo en un basurero para que muriera. Y aún peor, sus padres querían que la conociera. No, no y no, no lo haría. La ira se apoderó otra vez de él y comenzó a lanzar hacia la pared los trofeos que había ganado desde niño; su primer lugar en una competencia de ajedrez, la medalla de honor en el concurso de matemáticas; el trofeo del primer lugar en la feria de las ciencias, y así muchos otros, que se fueron rompiendo en el proceso… Se asomó por su ventana, creyendo que el gélido viento y agua lluvia le calmarían, pero no fue así; recordaba una y otra y otra vez lo anterior. Dejándose llevar absolutamente por la rabia, de un salto salió de su habitación.

Isabella, que había oído gritos y cosas rompiéndose, se asomó por su ventana, que daba justo a la habitación de Edward, para ver que pasaba. Nunca había oído gritos de la casa del vecino, jamás.

En eso, ve a Edward saltando por su ventana, saliendo de su habitación. Isabella, con cuidado sale de la suya, trepando por el árbol cercano a su ventana.

En el ambiente, solo se escucha el estrepitoso ruido de un motor. Era Edward, que se dirigió a la cochera y tomó prestada la motocicleta de su hermano Sam. Se alejó de la casa disparado como una bala. Detrás de él, Bella, trató de llamarle, pero él no le escuchó. Isabella se quedó parada en medio de la fría calle.

…

**Pippi Longstocking**: Es característico su cabello rojo, peinado en dos trenzas levantadas hacia arriba por espíritu de contradicción. Es una niña imaginativa y rebelde ante todo convencionalismo: suele cocinar crepes sobre el suelo, caminar hacia atrás, o dormir con sus pies sobre la almohada; lleva un vestido cosido a retazos, unos zapatos que le vienen grandes, y calza unas medias por encima de las rodillas, de donde le viene su nombre. Aunque tiene sólo nueve años, es la niña más fuerte del mundo, incluso más que cualquier hombre, ya que puede levantar a su caballo con una sola mano. También puede hacer la limpieza con gran velocidad.

Una de mis caricaturas favoritas de la infancia…De Dulce, no mía (Regina)…

**Meconio:** es la primera caquita del bebé…es negruzca, casi no tiene olor, y es pegajosa

**Vérmix:** Es una capa de grasa que cubre al bebé en el vientre materno

...

Ey Ey Ey chicas, ¿que les pareció? si pensaban que Bella era la unica que sufria... pues no es cierto! cada uno de estos bellos personajes tienen un pasado muy triste que poco a poco les iremos presentando.

disculpen mi tardanza pero NO tenia internet, estuve unos dias en casa de mi abuelo y pues en mi ciudad estabamos de carnaval, asi que me fui de locochona a los paseos y baile y me di una quemadota con el sol que ahora parezco camaron de lo roja que estoy.

les agradeceriamos mucho Regina y yo que no hagan saber sus opiniones sobre este capitulo. ¿les gustó, no les gustó, que opinan? no sean timidas y dejen sus bellos reviews, se los contestaré a la brevedad posible.

saludos, besos y abrazos tipo emmett para todas. :]

…


	8. Chapter 8

Miren quien decidió regresar a las andadas de la escritura: (Mel y Fran piden muchas, muchas disculpas por los meses que nos alejamos de aquí pero pasaron tantas cosas…)

En verdad lamentamos alejarnos de aquí, pero al menos yo atravesé una crisis de escritora donde me desanimé y pensé que no avanzaba en lo que yo quería y después me golpee contra la pared y dije: NO, ustedes no merecen que me agarre la estupidez así que me puse a escribir y como siempre **Regina Baechler** quien cuida la horrografia y aporta grandes ideas maravillosas a mis locuras en escritas en word y me aguantó en esta etapa de mi lejanía con FF.

Gracias infinitas a todas ustedes que en verdad están apoyando mis ideas escritas aquí y no han dejado de animarme a seguir con esta historia:

**Karla Cullen Hale , lexa0619 , darky1995 , Andy Cullen de Salvatore , briit , Mentxu Masen Cullen , PauCullen1720 , samyzoe, , Alexz Darcy Black , nany87 y por supuesto Regina Baechler** quien tuvo la paciencia de esperar a que mis ideas se plasmaran en las hojas de Word.

**Como ya saben los personajes conocidos en twilight pertenecen UNICAMENTE a la señora Meyer, decidimos tomarlos prestados y jugar con ellos un rato agregándoles otros personajes, la historia es un trabajo en conjunto de mi gran amiga Regina Baechler y yo . ¡Que la disfruten!**

* * *

><p>Xxxx<p>

**Narrador´s POV.**

Elizabeth…

Elizabeth Platt…

Elizabeth, ese nombre venía desde ya hace unos cinco años haciendo eco…

La madre biológica que clama por que su hijo le de la oportunidad de explicar lo que hizo hace tantos años atrás…

El único que sabía de esto era Jasper…El resto lo ignoraba. Claro que sabían que Esme y Carlisle eran unos maravillosos padres adoptivos para estos niños… Y el pueblo entero sabía que los chicos eran adoptados…lo que no sabían, eran las circunstancias en que se habían dado las cosas. No tenían ni idea de cómo Edward había llegado a la vida de Esme y Carlisle.

…

Cuando Edward se dió cuenta de lo que realmente estaba haciendo, había llegado a Seattle, seguramente tenía un ángel guardián que hacía excelentemente su trabajo ya que nada le había sucedido en el trayecto, ni siquiera recordaba haber pasado por Port Angels; ahora, la ciudad lo recibía con un fuerte viento y gélido que le calaba los huesos; su camisa a cuadros de manga larga ni siquiera lo mantenía algo caliente; el aire era tan fuerte que traspasaba la tela, además, cuando salió corriendo de casa, sus ropas aún estaban húmedas con la lluvia que lo sorprendió mientras iba caminando a su hogar.

¿Cómo demonios había llegado hasta aquí? La respuesta era sencilla: _ella_ tenía la culpa. Nada de esto hubiera sucedido si esas estúpidas cartas no hubieran llegado ¿¡Por qué esa maldita mujer tenia que cagarla así!

_¡Ella no merece tus lloriqueos!... ¡Estúpido cobarde!…_ - se repetía Edward mentalmente- _no vale la pena_- ¿Qué sucedería ahora? Estaba solo en Seattle, no conocía a nadie de esta ciudad, no traía consigo dinero, sus ropas estaban empapadas; simplemente había corrido hacia la cochera, sin pensar en nada lógico ni racional, únicamente se dejó llevar por la ira que llevaba dentro. Tomó la motocicleta de Sam y… - _¡No puede ser! Es, es sencillamente imposible…_ _Mi mente está jugando vilment, Bella no pudo haber salido a buscarme…No ni pensarlo, para ella no soy nada, sólo el tipo que se sienta junto a ella en biología…ese fantasma…no existo para ella_- Recordaba una voz gritando su nombre pero ¿Quién demonios se preocuparía por él? – La mente a veces puede ser muy cruel- Edward aparcó la motocicleta cerca de un parque, no había gente por supuesto, ninguna madre permitiría que su hijo estuviera a estas horas y con semejante clima fuera de casa.

Xxxx

Sonó como tono de llamada, no tenía que ver el identificador ya sabía quien llamaba.

_-¿¡Dónde carajos estás!_

-Ey…

-_Edward ¿¡tienes idea de lo jodido que es esto! ¡Tu madre me ha hablado hace unos minutos, totalmente incontrolable, no entendí nada de lo que me dijo así que tu padre habló conmigo!_

-Esme… es una dramática lo sabes.

_-En realidad no se como se comporta una mujer dramática como madre, ¿si recuerdas que yo no tengo una?_

-Lo siento amigo.

-_Olvídalo… lo importante aquí eres tú… Así que dime ¿¡por qué demonios huiste de casa!¿¡Qué rayos pasó! ¡Porque juro que no entendí nada, sólo algo de una carta, tu huyendo de casa con la moto de Sam!… ¿¡Qué pasa contigo hombre!_

-Jasper… - Edward respiró profundamente para tranquilizarse- no quiero hablar de eso, por favor.

_-¡Oh! ¡Claro que si vamos a hablar de esto, así que ni pienses en colgarme porque ha pasado el suficiente tiempo y ya te rastreé!-_ Gracias a James, el geek, quien instaló un dispositivo de búsqueda en todos los celulares de sus amigos- _… ¡Demonios! ¿Estás en Seattle? ¿¡Qué rayos haces en Seattle si tú no conoces a nadie de ahí!_

-Huí de casa.

-_Si, creo que eso ya quedó muy en claro Edward._

-No puedo hablar de esto por teléfono… solo te diré una cosa: Elizabeth.

_-¡Con una chingada!–_ gruñó Jasper- _Ahora entiendo todo, ¿Dónde estás? Iré a alcanzarte._

-Jazz no es necesario.

_-¡Claro que si es necesario, más que mi amigo eres mi hermano, el que nunca tuve! ya sabes… no podía exigirle un hermanito a papá y papá… ¿Estás en un parque?_

-Si… frente a la librería… "El viejo John" o algo así.

_-¿Es una blanca de tejas azules?_

-Esa misma.

-_Sé dónde es, por favor amigo quédate ahí voy para allá. Adiós._

-Adiós… - Edward sabía lo mucho que significaba su amistad con Jasper, ¡por Dios!, si compartían pañales, de hecho una vez Esme tuvo que darle uno al pequeño Jasper porque tenía dificultades con el control de esfínteres… Edward todavía recuerda cuando se hicieron amigos inseparables…

**Flashback **

Edward estaba por cumplir cuatro años cuando lo conoció. El pueblo cuchicheaba acerca de los nuevos habitantes de Forks, una pareja con un pequeño niño, sonaba todo muy normal hasta que comprendías el verdadero significado de la palabra _pareja_, dos hombres _homosexuales_, una abominación del diablo como muchas mujeres decían, acababan de mudarse con un niño de no más de cuatro años.

A los pocos días el pequeño Jasper Vulturi entró al jardín de infantes, la señorita Angelini una joven de veintiséis años, era realmente agradable, presentó al pequeño con el resto de sus compañeros y explicó con mucho cuidado sobre por que Jasper tenía dos papás al resto de la clase. En cuanto esto se supo, la mayoría de los padres armaron un escándalo tal, que exigían a las autoridades de la escuela correr al niño, ya que podía contagiar de _homosexualidad_ a sus pobres hijos. Aro y Marco enseguida tomaron cartas en el asunto y poco a poco se fue aceptando la "rara" orientación de la familia Vulturi. Esme y Carlisle, fueron de los pocos padres que les dieron su total apoyo, y fueron los únicos amigos que hicieron en ese pueblucho de mala muerte, tan "ético y moral", que obliga a sus hijos a hacer cosas que no desean, como oprimir quienes son realmente, esconder sus verdaderos sentimientos, y por sobre todo, mentir sobre lo que verdaderamente sienten y piensan.

Jasper, era un niño muy tímido, casi no interactuaba con el resto de sus compañeros, podía vérsele constantemente jugando en el área de títeres; un día Edward decidió invitar a su juego de pelota al pequeño rubio; al verlo jugar solo dentro del salón, algunos niños fueron muy crueles con él, inclusive amenazaron al pequeño Eddie de no volver a dirigirle la palabra si seguía llevándose con el niño Vulturi; Edward por supuesto no les hizo caso y todo comenzó a cambiar.

Jasper y él encajaron rápidamente, desde pequeños descubrieron su mismo gusto por los superhéroes de historietas, el fascinante mundo de los insectos, y la galaxia… Eso si, Jasper era fanático del arte, amaba ver las grandes obras de teatro y el cine… porque él quería ser un gran actor.

Los últimos años de nivel primaria fueron un tanto difíciles para estos chicos, Jasper se volvió un gran amigo de Edward, lo veía convivir con sus amigos como si no fuera un mañana, por supuesto con él no era lo mismo; desde pequeño su padre Aro le dijo que no debía de fiarse de todas las personas que le dijeran ser sus amigos y debía ser muy cuidadoso con aquellos con quienes les brindaba su confianza y amistad.

La gran diferencia es que el pequeño Vulturi hizo caso a lo que su padre decía y el chico Cullen no… Isabella, quien se proclamaba la gran amiga de Edward… lo abandonó una vez que ingresaron a la Preparatoria…

**Fin del flashback**.

Jasper manejó tan rápido como le fue posible, por supuesto teniendo en cuenta que la lluvia en Seattle era en verdad fuerte; prendió los limpiaparabrisas del auto y fue ahí cuando lo vio, un chico sentado en una banca del parque bajo la fuerte lluvia sin nada que lo protegiera y una motocicleta tirada en el suelo; estacionó el auto y tomó el paraguas que había guardado, y caminó hacia él.

Edward no se dio cuanta del tiempo que había transcurrido desde la llamada a Jasper, nada le importaba en estos momentos.

-¿Sabes que pescarás una fuerte neumonía por estar tantas horas bajo la lluvia?

-No me importa…

-Solo quiero escucharte quejarte de lo enfermo que te pusiste Cullen…

-Jasper no estoy de humor en verdad- Edward se agarró el cabello como de costumbre en señal de frustración- no me digas que enfermaré, sabes que no me importa…si muero tal vez sea lo mejor a nadie le importo.

-Por supuesto, eres un ermitaño que vive alejado de la civilización.

-Jazz en serio ¿a que haz venido?

-A nada en particular, tomé el auto de papá y me dije a mi mismo: Mismo, ¿Por qué no viajas hasta Seattle? Dicen que hay una fuerte tormenta y tenia la esperanza de encontrar a alguna persona que se sentara bajo una banca con esta fuerte lluvia que necesitara ser escuchado y ¡mírate! Aquí estás.

-Odio tu maldito sarcasmo Vulturi, quiero estar solo.

-Es una pena, porque no pienso moverme de aquí si no te vas conmigo.

-Ponte cómodo amigo, porque no pienso ir a Forks… ¿¡Por qué maldita sea esa mujer tenia que aparecer Jazz! ¿¡Qué parte de que no quiero saber nada de ella no entiende!

-Yo sé que no la toleras…

-La detesto que no es lo mismo… no tiene ningún derecho a pedir verme, yo no quiero ni conocerla…

-Amigo, no haz pensado… ya sabes que tal vez ella fue obligada a… abandonarte.

-No lo sé y no me interesa.

-Deberías darle una oportunidad.

-No.

-Eres demasiado terco Cullen.

-Lo soy, y ya te dije que no quiero saber nada de ella… Jasper por favor limítate a solo escucharme, tus intentos de terapia barata no sirven conmigo.

-De acuerdo amigo, prometo escucharte pero por favor ¿podemos irnos? De verdad no quiero enfermarme y la obra en verdad quiero ese papel…

-¿Planeas que nos quedemos toda la noche en tu auto?

-Bueno en realidad pensaba…

-Jasper no cuento con mucho dinero.

-Mis padres tienen una casa aquí, ¿o acaso ya la olvidaste?

-Lo siento amigo, creo que tengo la cabeza en otro lado.

-Vamos Ed en serio no quiero enfermarme.

Los dos chicos subieron al auto y se encaminaron hacia la casa Vulturi, Edward no habló por el resto del camino, estaba agotado mentalmente de esa _maldita mujer_ como él llamaba a la chica que lo llevó en su vientre y que no sabía el trasfondo de lo que la orilló a actuar de tal manera.

…XXXXXxxxxxXXXXX

-Traes una cara- Nessie se sentó con un enorme plato de hot cakes frente a su prima- ¿no pasaste buena noche cierto?

-¿Y a ti te importa? – le respondió Isabella en un tono ácido- ¿piensas comerte toda esa harina? ¿Acaso estás loca verdad? Renesmee, eso te hará engordar y…

-Por favor ¿crees toda esa mierda de las calorías cierto? Isabella tengo hambre y me gustan los hot cakes que hace la cocinera.

-Pero tienen miel y mantequilla y yoghurt…

-… ¿Y? tengo hambre.-Contestaba Nessie mientras se encogía de hombros, con un gesto de poca importancia a lo que argumentaba su prima.- De verdad que no entiendo a las chicas que se preocupan tanto por su figura, la comida es uno de los mejores placeres para el hombre.

-Si tú lo dices… Renesmee…

La chica Masen sabia lo que se aproximaba, su prima llevaba demasiados días actuando algo extraño.

-Suéltalo de una vez…

-¿Sabes algo de tu amigo Cullen?

-¿Ahora te interesa saber de él?- Nessie la miró sin creerle mucho, mientras se metía un enorme bocado de sus hot cakes en la boca- ¿puedo preguntar el porqué?

-¡Ahora resulta que no puedo preguntar por él por que tú te pones a pensar de más!

-Es solo curiosidad prima…

-No es nada, ¿recuerdas que tenemos un trabajo muy importante que hacer juntos? No se ha aparecido en la escuela estos días y no sé que decirle al profesor, es todo

-Claro _"el trabajo de biología"…_- Renesmee jugueteaba con el tenedor en el plato donde estaban sus hot cakes, sin creerle mucho a lo que decía Isabela…la verdad, es que ni ella se lo creía mucho… en algún lugar oscuro de su corazón, el chico Cullen estaba importándole mucho más de lo que ella dejaba entrever.

-¿Es que todo lo que te digo es una broma, no puedes pensar que estoy hablando en serio o qué?

-Tranquila Isabella, era una broma.

-¿Me dirás si o no?

-La verdad es que no lo sé, Jazz solo me ha dicho que se encuentra bien.

-¿Quién es Jazz?

-Jasper Vulturi.

-Ah, ese chico… Deberías cuidar con quien te relacionas Ren, estás en Forks y al menos en este pueblo importan mucho quienes son tus amigos…- Isabella se levantó de la mesa.

-Señorita Swan su desayuno sigue intacto- habló la cocinera- su madre dice que…

-Ya comí suficiente Shelly dile a mi madre que no tengo hambre… Creo que deberías pensar mejor lo que acabo de decirte primita, ¿no querrás pasar tus últimos meses escolares rezagada con esos antisociales o si? Bueno creo que ya estás más que acostumbrada a eso, supongo que lo superarás como siempre, nos vemos "primita".

- Antes de que levantes tu perfecto trasero chica porrista…son varias cosas las que te diré, y muy seriamente, primero, deberías ingerir un poco más de comida, se que trataste de suicidarte…no me pongas esa cara, hay que ser muy idiota para no darse cuenta de ello, tan solo mira la cantidad de pulseras y banditas que llevas en tus muñecas únicamente para tapar las cicatrices…pero ahora se supone que estás bien, convendrías en alimentarte mejor…segundo ¿Por qué te interesa tanto quienes son mis amigos?, si mal no recuerdo, los tuyos no dieron ni señas de vida cuando estuviste "convaleciente"…¿estás realmente segura de que son tus amigos?…pues yo creo que no…y tercero…cuídate de ese noviecito tuyo

Bella la miró expectante y con un dejo de furia. ¿Qué demonios sabía ella de Demetri? El muy perfecto Demetri…

- ¿A que viene todo eso?- Espetó un poco ácida, un poco más de lo habitual

- ¿Sabías que flirteó conmigo mi primer día de clases? ¡Si lo hizo! ¿Te haz puesto a pensar cuantas otras veces lo ha hecho, o aun peor, cuantas veces te ha engañado, acosando chicas y acostándose con ellas y así y todo te re jura que es virgen y casto y puro como la santísima madre de Jesús y que solo añora perder su "virtud" contigo? ¿No le creerás o sí? Ese Demetri debe estar más usado retrete público, seguramente debe tener un sin fin de enfermedades de transmisión sexual, ese cerdo asqueroso… No te fíes de él, te lo digo enserio, ese idiota no te conviene prima

- ¡Estás celosa!

- ¿Celosa? ¿De qué? ¿Celosa de tener un novio que me engaña en cada oportunidad que tiene donde quiere y como quiere o de jactarme de decir que tengo cientos de amigos cuando la verdad, solo las cuento con los dedos de la mano?

Isabella guardó silencio, bastante irritada. Sabía que Demetri era un idiota, solo estaba con él para agradar a su madre. Y sabía que Demetri la había engañado con media escuela, solamente, que no quería reconocerlo…creía que era únicamente por que ella aun no se había decidido a dormir con él. Antes de dar ese paso, quería estar realmente segura…sólo quería que su primera vez, fuera inolvidable, junto a la persona amada. Isabella bajó la vista, claramente le dio la razón a su prima.

Renesmee Masen la vio alejarse… su prima a pesar de todo, tenía una parte de razón, tan solo un poco… Ella nunca había sido muy social que digamos, desde niña había sido excluida por ser muy enfermiza y tímida, y agregándole los horribles aparatos dentales que su madre insistió en ponerle habían sido lo que terminó por ponerle el sobre nombre del _monstruo Ness_; pero todo cambiaba cuando venia a Forks sus primas Gabrielle y Bells la trataban con cariño y que decir del vecino Eddy Cullen, él siempre había sido muy dulce con ella, no se burlaba por sus feos aparatos dentales y que fuera despistada, al contrario siempre cuidaba de ella tanto que algunas veces su prima Bellie la celaba.

Cuando se enteró que Edward y Bella se habían dado su primer beso, su corazón de niña se rompió en mil pedacitos y no quiso volver a Forks por mucho tiempo. Coincidió con que sus padres volvieron a enrrolarse al programa "Médicos sin fronteras" y se mudaron por una larga temporada a Africa… Nessie por su parte, se mudo a Londres e ingresó a un internado para señoritas, se enamoró del verdadero rock inglés, los paseos bajo la lluvia, su literatura… y fue cuando conoció a Paul, su primer y último amor… le enseñó el arte de escuchar el sonido de la lluvia cuando toca tu piel, el sabor que queda en tu dedo al pasar la hoja del libro, la caricia del viento cuando te despeina al correr…

Nessie dejó de ser la chica tímida e introvertida que todos creían, para sacar a su guerrera interior; los vestidos color pastel fueron cambiado por jeans, pantalones de cuero, faldas, vestidos y mallas, camisas de chicos sujetadas con una banda elástica para adecuarlas a su abdomen, trenzas con hilos de colores, mechones de cabello de colores, escapadas de la escuela y sobre todo huidas en motocicleta… y todo eso sucedió gracias a que _Eddy Cullen_ como ella le decía le había roto su corazón infantil…

**xxxx**

* * *

><p><em>Isabella la superficial…. No se ustedes pero a mi si me dan ganas de golpearla por ser tan manipulable ¬¬ asi que mejor concentremonos y apapachemos a Edward!<em>

_En vdd disfruto hacer a Nessie, proyecto la chica que siempre quise ser jejeje y como Regina y yo decimos: Nessie rules! _

Tardé demasiado si, y en verdad lo lamento chicas, pero no dejare de escribir mis historias! Gracias por su infinita paciencia y no abandonar mi fic.

Si no respondi sus rr en verdad lo lamento, no recuerdo a quien si les contesté, pero prometo que contestare los próximos.

saludos y abrazos tipo emmett para todas!


	9. Chapter 9

Oh miren quien decidio actualizar! Regina y Mel saludan a la cámara...

ok no, serian ustedes y nosotras mas felices si actualizaramos seguido, pero saben que nos es imposible:

nos dividen el trabajo y la universidad, la vida hogareña, la vida social, los paises no muy cercanos y sobre todo nuestros husos horarios! es dificil saludar a tu amiga que vive 2 hrs despues de ti! imaginense a la hora de ponernos de acuerdo para el capi! ¬¬ es muy molesto..

en fin chicas bellas aqui estamos de nuevo en esta aventura y damos gracias mil a las chicas que no nos han abandonado y que dejaron su hermoso rr el capi pasado:

Mentxu Masen Cullen, Andy Cullen de Salvatore , lexa0619, briit, PauCullen1720 y darky1995 MUCHAS GRACIAS CHICAS!

**Regina Baechler (BETA OFICIAL DE ESTA HISTORIA, MANO DERECHA DE CADA ESCRITO EN WORD Y MI MEJOR AMIGA DE OTRO PAIS! LA PRESUMO Y QUE?)**

esperemos disfruten este cap tanto como nosotras disfrutamos escribirlo:

**Como ya saben los personajes conocidos en twilight pertenecen UNICAMENTE a la señora Meyer, decidimos tomarlos prestados y jugar con ellos un rato agregándoles otros personajes, la historia es un trabajo en conjunto de mi gran amiga Regina Baechler y yo . ¡Que la disfruten!**

* * *

><p>Xxxx<p>

-Definitivo: la escuela es una mierda sin Ed y Jasper… ¡me aburro! – Emmett dejaba su charola de comida sobre la mesa y se sentaba con el resto de los chicos.

-Ni me digas hermano… hablar de que en los próximos meses llegará a las tiendas "Halo 4" y que me muero por tenerlo… no es un tema que le interese mucho a Ángela- se quejó Ben.

-¿Alguna vez han pensado lo difícil vida que debe tener una fruta?- Nessie, quien ya había encajado perfecto en ese grupo, miraba seriamente la enorme manzana roja que tenia frente a sus ojos- …ser una semillita, ser regada y alimentada; salir de la tierra, crecer y convertirse con mucho esfuerzo en un hermoso y frondoso árbol…

-Alguien ya se está volviendo loca.

-Shhhhhh - los chicos callaron a Jacob.

-…después- Nessie le dio una mirada mortal a Jacob- … dependiendo de la estación del año comenzar a florecer y ¡booom! Ya tenemos una preciosa fruta… es una pena que el hombre se encargue de alejarla de ese árbol que la vio nacer… para que termine aquí, en una escuela donde la gente no le preste atención y termine arrojándola al contenedor de basura- le dio una mordida a su manzana- demonios, ¡esto está delicioso! Gracias señor cultivador de manzanas.

-Eres demasiado poética Masen- James se sentó a lado de la chica- hola chicos, ¿ya saben algo de Eddie?

-Jazz dice que está resfriado, lo encontró sentado en una banca del parque y ¡bajo la lluvia!

-Ese idiota… ¿te dijo donde están?

-Jazzie no quiere decir nada- respondió Renesmee- por más que lo intente, no consigo sacarle ninguna pista, ni siquiera puedo localizarlo a través de "foursquare".

-Esos hijos de…

-Hey, ni Esme ni… ni Aro y Marco, merecen que los ofendas…

-De acuerdo, pero al menos concuerdas que tanto Jasper como Ed son idiotas, uno por impulsivo y salir corriendo, y el otro por no dar señales de vida.

-Yof creop quep …

-¡Dios Jacob! por favor mastica con la boca cerrada- James interrumpió al moreno que demostraba que la pizza que ingería tenia peperonni- ¡eres un asco! ¿¡Cómo demonios no te atragantas y mueres ahogado con la manera en que engulles!

-Eres un exagerado James, siempre hablo con la boca abierta y jamás te has quejado.

-Todos sabemos que perdiste por completo el pudor frente a Ángela pero, Renesmee no tiene la culpa Jake, ¡así que come bien por el amor de todos los Cielos!

-Ok, de acuerdo… ya no tengo comida en la boca... solo quería decir que a lo mejor pasó algo grave para que Eddie actuara así, todos conocemos a Edward, no es para nada impulsivo, eso te lo creo de… bueno no se quien sería buen ejemplo…

-¿Isabella y sus rabietas tal vez?- lo interrumpió Nessie.

-Si bueno, ella puede ser… pero Edward ¡no creo! Edward no hace esas cosas.

-Un arranque lo puede tener cualquier Jacob- Ben habló- cualquiera de nosotros pudo haber hecho lo mismo, al menos sabemos que esta bien ¿cierto? Salvo lo del resfriado claro está…

-Pobre Eds… desearía que confiara más en nosotros- suspiró Emmett.

-Todo a su tiempo Emm- lo palmeó James- ¿vas a comerte ese pudín?

-Por supuesto que lo haré hombre- se quejó el grandote- yo jamás desperdicio los sagrados alimentos y bien lo sabes.

-¡Me encantan! – Comenzó a reírse la chica Masen- jamás había conocido a chicos tan locos y simpáticos como ustedes.

-Seguramente eras muy popular en Inglaterra Rennie.

-¡Para nada! Créeme Ben, siempre he sido muy solitaria todo gracias a mi timidez por la jodida infancia que tuve… no socializo mucho con las de mi mismo sexo, las chicas son muy crueles.

-Lo sabemos- contestaron a coro los cuatro chicos.

-Si… por esa razón me llevo mejor con los chicos, no te critican por que hoy no combines, o porque no me puse fijador en el cabello, si subí un par de gramos, si despertó con cara horrorosa y la almohada marcada en ella; y lo más importante, si mis zapatos no van a tono con la blusa y todas esas cursilerías de las chicas plásticas. Ustedes son más sencillos.

-Vaya, gracias Masen que cumplido el tuyo.

-No lo digo por eso James… es solo que mi madre dice que para una mujer, la amistad con un hombre es mejor que la amistad con las de mi mismo sexo, "los hombres son más fieles en la amistad" dice mamá.

-Tu madre tiene razón- Emmett le tomó la mano – a pesar de que llevamos poco tiempo de conocernos has encajado perfectamente con nosotros y hablo por todos, pero ya te consideramos como nuestra amiga.

-Ainsss chicos muchas gracias yo…-

-ZZZzzzz ZZZzzz ZZZZzzzz- un ronquido interrumpió el momento emotivo de Nessie.

-¿Qué demonios…?- Renesmee miraba asustada, enojada, impactada, al chico Black se había quedado profundamente dormido… ¿cómo se atrevía ese tipo a dormirse mientras ellas les decía lo importante que era su amistad para ella? Las mejillas pálidas de Nessie comenzaron a inflarse y ponerse de un tono rojizo…- a parte de asqueroso es un ¡grosero! ¿Cómo puede dormirse así frente a los demás? Jacob Black eres un…

-Woa, espera Ness – interrumpió Emmett - creo que olvidamos decírtelo: Jacob es narcoléptico.

-¿Qué tiene que?

-La narcolepsia es un trastorno del sueño- interrumpió eficazmente Ben- esta enfermedad es caracterizada por la presencia de accesos de somnolencia irresistible durante el día. Puede cursar con cataplejía (parálisis o debilidad extrema bilateral de un conjunto muscular), alucinaciones hipnagógicas (visiones fugaces en la transición vigilia-sueño) o hipnopómpicas (transición sueño-vigilia); incluso puede haber parálisis del sueño, e interrupción del sueño nocturno.

-En cristiano por favor.

-Lo que Ben quiso decir- aclaró James – es que Jacob padece de una enfermedad llamada narcolepsia, puede quedarse profundamente dormido en cualquier lugar, así que no es su intención dormirse mientras hablabas Rennie.

-Vaya… no lo sabia.

-No te preocupes linda, -James le tomó la mano- y de verdad una disculpa por no habértelo advertido… ¡pero debiste haber visto tu cara¡- Emmett quien hasta hace unos momentos parecía estar callado explotó en risas.

-Lo siento Nessie, pero inflaste las mejillas como si fueras un hámster, fue difícil aguantar mi risa.

-Son unos idiotas… yo pensando que el tarado de Black se estaba burlando de mí y resulta que solo se duerme… ¡grrrr!- gruñó la chica.

-Yo tampoco sé que le ven de gracioso a que su amigo padezca de un trastorno del sueño- Ben se subió las gafas- a veces ustedes son un poco infantiles.

-Si pero así nos quieres Benjamín.

-Emmett, en verdad odio que me digas así.

-Si no fueras tan odioso te diría Ben, pero a veces si te lo mereces _Benjamín_.

Nessie no paraba de reír, éstos chicos habían entrado así, de la nada a su vida, y la habían aceptado sin prejuicio alguno, no cabía de la emoción, ahora conocía el significado de la verdadera amistad. La chica Masen sacó de su bolso, un labial color fucsia y decidió decorarle la cara al chico Black con la ayuda de los chicos….

En otra mesa un poco lejana, el grupo de las chicas populares "comían animadamente" ; los platos del desayuno llenos de ensaladas y bebidas dietéticas, para no perder la figura claro está, y una chica algo fúrica miraba la escena que estaba frente a ella:

Una chica "bonita" reía animadamente con un grupo de adolescentes con vestimenta anticuada, ridícula y súper nerd. ¿Cómo podía estar riendo de los chistes de esos tipos? ¿No le importaba en como iba a afectarle su reputación si la veían con ellos? ¿Y porqué demonios les tomaba la mano y los abrazaba? El tenedor de plástico que traía en su mano derecha se hizo pedacitos y salió volando en varias direcciones lastimando a uno que otro.

Isabella que estaba con la mente en otro lugar despertó cuando escuchó las quejas de Rosalie.

-¡Demonios Victoria fíjate, casi me sacas un ojo!

-Lo siento Rosie…

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó la chica Swan regresando de nuevo a la realidad- ¿de que me perdí?

-Victoria rompió un tenedor hace unos segundos y según Rosalie casi pierde un ojo- contestó la chica Brandon- ¿Dónde andas perdida Bella?

-Lo siento Alie… es solo que… tengo tantas cosas en la cabeza.

-Tranquila Bells.

-Es que no se si fue buena o mala idea regresar ya al instituto… la gente ya no tarda en preguntarme porque falté tanto al colegio y no quiero enfrentarlos.

-Da la versión que tu madre regó por el pueblo- habló la rubia Hale- ya sabes "la neumonía".

-Nadie va a creerme…

-Eres un poco negativa amiga…

-Vicky soy realista… un día que haya sol y no tenga que venir con blusas de manga larga se darán cuenta… o en las duchas… y no… no sé como enfrentarme a ellos.

-Si eso llega a pasar sabes que no estás sola Bells, somos las chicas súper poderosas y…

-¡Demonios Vicky!, ¿no eras la encargada de buscarnos un buen nombre?

-Lo siento Rosie… he estado muy ocupada y…

-Tú ocupación tiene un nombre y se llama fornicar.

-Rosalie por favor, ¿podrías tener un poco de decencia? Estamos comiendo- Isabella habló.

-No se porque se asustan cuando le hablo de sexo…

-Bellie…

Isabella volteo hacia su derecha cuando escuchó su voz, ¿Cómo se atrevía él a llegar así de la nada después de que se había desaparecido por días?

-Bells… bebé.

-¿Que quieres Demetri? – La chica ni se molestó en mirarlo- Estoy desayunando ¿Qué no lo ves?

-Oh vamos cariño, ¿no ves que estoy preocupado por ti?

-Si estuvieras preocupado por mi como dices, me hubieras ido a ver al hospital, o a mi casa.

-Cariño me entró pánico, ¿Qué tal si lo tuyo era contagioso? Por eso decidí esperar a que estuvieras mejor, no quería ser un estorbo.

-Como si fuera a creerte Demetri.

-Es en serio Bells…

Rosalie, Victoria y Alice, miraban hacia otro lado. Sabían que Demetri mentía de manera escandalosa. Claro que lo sabían. Él siempre mentía de esa manera a Isabella…

-¿Y porque no contestaste los inbox que te dejé en tu Facebook?- Preguntó Bella

-No sabía cómo contestarlos cariño… acabábamos de discutir hace no mucho y pensé que no querías saber de mí chiquita- el corazón de Isabella comenzaba a ceder- pero te juro que estaba al pendiente de ti y leía cada uno de tus mensajes cielito. ¿Me perdonas?

-No sé Demetri…

-Vamos cielo… sabes que no podemos estar enojados tanto tiempo… ¿me perdonas pol sel un mal novio?- el capitán de football usó su mejor recurso: la maldita voz de niño de cinco años.

-Esta bien bebé… porque yo sé que me amas- por supuesto Isabella cayó redondita ante sus encantos como siempre.

-Por supuesto que si chiquita… para siempre.

**:::::::…..:::::::::::::…..::::::::::::::**

Nessie caminaba sola por los pasillos deshabitados de la preparatoria de Forks, llegaría tarde a clase y la verdad ni le importaba, estaba triste de que sus amigos Eddy y Jazz aún no se comunicaban con ella, en tan poco tiempo se habían convertido en parte fundamental de su vida, inclusive la daba cierta risa pensar en que ya estaba simbiotizada con ellos.

No se dio cuenta en que momento la puerta del cuarto del conserje se abrió frente a ella, y una de las porristas Chelsea o Mackenzie, no recordaba el nombre, se acomodaba la falda y le lanzaba un beso volado a alguien dentro, segundos después ese "alguien" salió del cuarto , él.

-Vaya, vaya… miren a quien tenemos aquí.

-Ivanov…

-¡Oh preciosa amo cuando me llamas así!- el líder del quipo de football se acercó hasta ella y la acorraló frente a un casillero- ¡Demonios! te ves exquisita esta mañana.

-¡Eres un asco de persona!

-¿Estás celosa Masen?

-¿De que no me folles en el cuarto del conserje? ¡Por Dios! Demetri ambos tenemos diversas definiciones de que son celos, así que por favor aléjate de mi.

-Vamos Remmy…- un golpe en su entrepierna hizo que Demetri Ivanov cayera sobre sus rodillas- ¿¡Qué te pasa estúpida!

-En primer lugar detesto, mejor dicho odio que me llamen Remmy; segundo aunque me de asco decirlo eres el idiota novio de mi prima Isabella y tercero, jamás vuelvas a intentar besarme o juro por Dios que te castraré con tijeras de carnicero, ¡y créeme idiota sé usarlas!

-¡Eres una perra!- el líder de football se retorcía en el suelo.

-Si bueno tal ves algún día lo supere pero tú jamás óyeme bien Ivanov, ¡jamás dejarás de ser un cerdo bastardo y algún día alguien te dará tu merecido!

-Ya veremos perrita… -Nessie no pudo soportarlo más y pateó el estómago del capitán.

-¿Renesmee que haces?- Isabella llegó corriendo hasta donde estaba su novio- ¿¡estás loca o qué!

-¡Suelta a ese idiota Isabella, voy a matarlo!- la chica Masen estuvo a punto de golpearlo de nuevo hasta que unos fuertes brazos la sujetaron –¡Noooooo suéltame Emm!

-Ness tranquilízate que si la prefecta te ve te irá muy mal- Le decía su amigo

-¡No pienso dejar vivo a esta rata de alcantarilla!

-¿Demetri que pasó?- Bella le reclamaba a su novio- ¿¡Qué le hiciste a mi prima!

-Yo no le hice nada cariño… - el chico se defendió- ¡está loca! sólo me atacó así de la nada.

-¿Loca? ¡Loca tu madre Ivanov! … ¡Emmett déjame que voy a golpearlo hasta que escupa sus testículos!

-¿¡Renesmee que te pasa, porque golpeaste a mi novio!

-¿¡Qué no es obvio Bellie! Tu prima está enamorada de mí, y yo obviamente le dije que no, por dios, ¿no lo entiendes niña? Yo amo a Isabella.- Se defendía el cobarde de Demetri frente a la situación

-¡Te ganaste un boleto al hospital idiota!- Renesmee tan escurridiza como siempre se le escapó de los brazos al grandote McCarthy y le atizó un puñetazo al chico Ivanov.

-¡Argggggh! ¡Maldita zorra!- Chilló Ivanov, frente a una muy sorprendida Bella, quien jamás había oído hablar de esa manera a su novio.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? – La voz de la prefecta hizo eco en el pasillo de la preparatoria- ¿he preguntado que ha pasado aquí?

-¡Esa estúpida zorra me ha golpeado señorita Keane!

-¡Y te romperé las bolas si vuelves a decirme zorra Ivanov!

-¡Suficiente! A la dirección ahora mismo, McCarthy llévate la chica nueva con el director y tú Swan hielo para tu noviecito, ¡pero ya niña!

…

-Señorita Mason

-Masen con E señor (a)

-Señorita _Masen con E_… según veo en su expediente tiene una de las mejores calificaciones que haya visto en mis años como director de esta preparatoria.

-¿Gracias?

-Pero veo unas pequeñas cosas que no me gustan… ¿Qué la hizo venir a estudiar a esta preparatoria?

-Verá señor… mis padres se alistaron para "médicos sin frontera" y ahora están en África y…

-Si eso ya lo sé señorita _Masen con E, _me refiero a las letras en negrita que están en su expediente y dicen _**"expulsión definitiva**_" ¿puedo preguntarle que hizo?

-¿La primera o la segunda vez?

-¿Es una chica ruda entonces?

-No es ser ruda, señora es solo que… - la chica suspiró- me molestan en verdad las injusticias, odio con todo mi ser como chicos que se creen superiores abusan de los pobres chicos que no pueden defenderse, y más cuando son mis amigos, Timothy era mi mejor amigo señora… esos idiotas lo golpearon tanto que terminó en el hospital.

-¿Así que lo defendiste cómo…?

-Golpeé a los 3 idiotas que casi desfiguraron a Timmy…

-¿Golpeaste a 3 chicos?

-¡Oh si señora! y tienen veinte años esos estúpidos, repitieron muchos cursos, querían quedarse por siempre en la prepa… desafortunadamente en el colegio donde estudiaba es dirigido por el padre de uno de esos cobardes… solo le pagaron el hospital y la rehabilitación a Timothy y no les hicieron nada… en cambio a mi, me expulsaron definitivamente así que _"accidentalmente"_ estrellé la motocicleta de ese "hijo de papi" contra la barda del colegio, quedó destrozada.

-Señorita Masen, le recuerdo que usted ya no está en Londres y mucho menos en un colegio privado, aquí las reglas aplican para todos…

-Lo sé señora- suspiró la chica- pero debo decir que no estoy nada arrepentida en haber golpeado al "capitán".

-¿Puedo saber que le hizo el joven Ivanov?

-La verdad, me acorraló e Intentó besarme así que me defendí y después de eso me llamó _su zorrita_… tenía que hacer algo señora.

-Pudo haber venido a la dirección a hablar directamente conmigo señorita Masen…

-Argggh, lo sé señora pero no tengo siete años para acusarlo con la maestra… mamá siempre ha dicho que soy una mujer fuerte e independiente y que jamás deje que un hombre quiera humillarme.

-¿Pero a golpes señorita Masen dentro de la institución?

-Lo lamento señora… prometo que si vuelve a suceder lo golpearé fuera del instituto.

-¡Ay señorita Masen!… como no fue taaaan grave el lío en el que se metió no amerita una expulsión pero si un castigo un tanto severo… veamos… ¡oh si!, ya vi que puede hacer usted… verá el club de Drama necesita ayudantes, para concluir las clases se presentara la obra "sueño de una noche de verano" y no queda mucho tiempo, así que usted será asistente de la señorita Briggitte hasta que se presente la obra. No lo vea como un castigo señorita.

-De hecho no señora, en realidad creo que me agrada la idea… amo el teatro y creo que seria una buena experiencia esto.

-Muy bien señorita Masen eso sería todo.

-Muchas gracias señora… - Renesmee se dirigía a la salida- señora… ¿puedo preguntarle algo?

-Dígame Masen con E.

-Quisiera saber su punto de vista sobre… sobre lo que hice hace unos minutos.

-Ya sabe que desapruebo los actos violentos dentro de mi escuela señorita.

-Eso me quedo claro _señora,_ pero no me refería a como lo ve usted como director del in_stituto, _me refiero a nivel personal… usted sabe…

-Tampoco apruebo la violencia Renesmee, y sé que es muy difícil que como mujer te abras paso en esta sociedad con algunos toques de machismo… te comprendo, es muy difícil para mi llenar el puesto de director siendo mujer. Así que aquí entre nos… - la directora Cécile susurró- debiste golpear más duro a Ivanov.

-Gracias señorita Brown – le sonrió la chica.

-Ahora vete a clase y llama a ese muchachito por favor… llamarte su zorrita… veamos como le va en el castigo.

-De acuerdo señorita.

-Una cosa más.. Pon rostro de que te regañé por favor, no quiero que piensen que hay favoritismos solo porque eres mujer ¿estamos?

-Estamos _señor_. Dígale a Demetri algo del cuarto del conserje, solito se echara de cabeza.

-Vaya a clases señorita Masen.

-Si señor- Renesmee caminó con la cabeza cabizbaja hacia la salida, miró a su prima que la miraba con cara de odio y Demetri que parecía aun tener dolor en su entre pierna… al menos el ojo ya estaba hinchado- te espera el director.

-Ojalá te hayan expulsado…

-No me gusta desearle mal a la gente, pero ojala no se te "levante" a la hora que intentes follarte a alguien Demetri.

-Renesmee – le gruñó Isabella.

La chica Masen se puso los audífonos y salió fuera de la oficina de la directora Brown. Emmett y los chicos la esperaban afuera.

-¿Nessie que pasó? ¿Qué te dijeron? ¿Te expulsaron?

-Tranquilos chicos, estoy bien, no me expulsaron, solo estoy retenida en el club de drama hasta que terminen las clases y…

-¡Renesmeee!- Isabella salía hecha una furia del despacho- ¡te estoy hablando mocosa!

-¡Genial, hice enfurecer al león!… los busco en el almuerzo chicos…- Emmett y los demás asintieron y la dejaron sola- ¿Qué quieres Isabella?

-Quiero saber ¿por qué golpeaste a mi novio? Esta celosa ¿verdad? Te lo dejo muy claro Renesmee, Demetri es mío.

-Si muy tuyo, y del resto del equipo de porristas y anda tú a saber del pueblo entero… Isabella yo no quiero nada con tu patético novio grábatelo en la cabeza, solo te digo una cosa: si tu noviecito intenta besarme de nuevo voy a reventarle las bolas con mis propias manos ¿está claro?

-¿Te… te intentó besar?

-No golpeo a alguien solo porque no lo soporto prima… entiende: yo te quiero, pero este tipo no te merece, solo te hace sufrir y jamás va a amarte como tú lo haces con él.

-Ness…

-No lo hago por joder Bella, solo quiero que sonrías como antes, que seas tan feliz como cuando éramos niñas… te extraño Bellie.

-Las personas cambian Renesmee.

-Si eso lo sé… el problema es que ahora ya no se quien eres… tía Reneé es el doctor Frankenstein, creo un monstruo que no es mi prima…

-Ness…

-Hablamos luego Isabella tengo hambre y mis amigos me esperan en el comedor.

-Renesmee por favor… - la chica Masen jamás le contestó porque su teléfono sonó.

-¡Hey Jazz! que bueno que me llamas… ¿cómo sigue Eddy, y cuando regresan? - Nessie caminó hacia la cafetería dejando a su prima Bella con la palabra en la boca, esa palabra o ese nombre que tanto la atormentaba…

-… Edward…

* * *

><p>Xxxx<p>

¿Les gustó? vamos chicas animense y dejenme sus comentarios, dudas, aclaraciones o quejas al buzoncito de allá abajo.

Isabella es una chica que no es mala se los juro... pero grrrr me dan ganas de abofetearla por dejarse manipular por su madre y su egolatra novio ¬¬

en el siguiente capitulo... aparece la pequeña lily ¿la extrañaban? yo tambien! veamos en que enredo mete al grandulón Emmett con sus travesuras y sus celos jejeje

saludos para todas ustedes y mil gracias por su preferencia.

**Regina Baechler y DulceAmor **


	10. Chapter 10

Holaaaaaaa

No tenemos perdón de Dios lo sabemos, pero su servidora regresó a la universidad y mi querida amiga Regina trabaja, va a clases de ingles y tiene que atender a su bonita familia, asi que discúlpennos el poco tiempo que tenemos tratamos de dedicárselo a todo lo que se pueda, entro ellos el escribir.

Muchas gracias por sus bellos reviews a todas ustedes que a pesar del tiempo no han abandonado nuestra historia, ya tenemos ideas para el próximo capitulo y créannos esto se pone muuucho mejor.

Capitulo dedicado a:

lexa0619 , Mentxu Masen Cullen , mi buena amiga Andy Cullen de Salvatore, , PauCullen1720, , la dulce briit , darky1995, rm-luz-de-luna, y Alice V Greene Masen Cullen . chicas fantasmitas anímense a dejar su rr no mordemos.

**Regina Baechler (BETA OFICIAL DE ESTA HISTORIA, MANO DERECHA DE CADA ESCRITO EN WORD Y MI MEJOR AMIGA DE OTRO PAIS! LA PRESUMO Y QUE?)**

esperemos disfruten este cap tanto como nosotras disfrutamos escribirlo:

**Como ya saben los personajes conocidos en twilight pertenecen UNICAMENTE a la señora Meyer, decidimos tomarlos prestados y jugar con ellos un rato agregándoles otros personajes, la historia es un trabajo en conjunto de mi gran amiga Regina Baechler y yo . ¡Que la disfruten!**

NOTA AL FINAL DEL CAPI, FAVOR DE LEERLA.

* * *

><p>Xxxx<p>

**Narrador ´s POV**.

Rosalie Hale, miraba para todos lados, insegura, esperando a que nadie la siguiera. Si esto llegaba a saberse, sería su ruina.

- Entonces ¿si podrá ayudarme señora Evans? Por favor… no se a quien más recurrir.

-¡Oh Rosie! cariño- susurró la mujer, tomó una de sus manos entre las suyas, y con voz compasiva dijo- no te preocupes linda, claro que te ayudaré.

-Muchas, muchas gracias

-De nada preciosa, me parece maravilloso que ayudes a tu mami de esa forma, ningún trabajo por sencillo que sea debe ser menospreciado.

-¿Cuándo puedo comenzar?- preguntó la chica Hale emocionada.

-¿Te parece hoy o es muy pronto?

-Para nada, hoy puedo comenzar en verdad no hay ningún problema señora Evans.

-¡Maravilloso! Mi pequeña estará de lo más contenta contigo ya puedo verlo… ¡Oh! y una cosa más Rosie, no me digas señora Evans delante de Henry, le molesta que me llamen Evans en lugar de McCarthy… ya sabes los hombres y su orgullo de casados… mejor dime Marion y nos evitamos miradas de mi marido el ogro.

-De acuerdo, Marion.

-Vamos, es hora de que conozcas a Lily…

…

Isabella estaba a punto de explotar, su compañero de laboratorio no aparecía y aunque ella no fuera una ignorante en el tema de la biología, en verdad no era su fuerte.

-¡Demonios Cullen! No me contestas las llamadas ni los mensajes de texto y los miles de inbox que te he mandado a Facebook. ¿¡Qué diablo pasa contigo!? ¡Maldigo el día que el señor Molina nos puso como compañeros!…

-¿Estas segura que esos medicamentos que te dieron no dispararon tu esquizofrenia?- preguntó una voz algo burlona desde la puerta de su habitación.

-¿Qué quieres Renesmee? ¿Joder más mi día?

-Sólo pasaba por aquí y te escuché pelear contigo misma y quise saber si estabas bien.

-¿Desde cuanto te preocupas por mi?

-Siempre lo he hecho Bells… aunque no lo creas- Dijo Nessie con un dejo de amargura en su voz

-No pareciera querida prima…- Espetó ácida la interpelada

-Si te molesta mi presencia discúlpame, solo quería saber si te encontrabas bien… en fin saldré un rato.

-¿A dónde vas?

-No lo sé… quería dar una vuelta en mi nueva tabla.

-¿Desde cuando practicas skate? Renesmee eso es muy peligroso para una chica como tú.

-No te preocupes prima soy buena en esto. ¿Necesitas que te traiga algo: un chocolate, una coca, una madre nueva? Lo que tú digas te lo traeré

-No te preocupes_…"Aunque tal vez una nueva madre que no esté desquiciada, estaría bien…mmm… un padre que no sea egoísta y pueda mirar más allá de lo que sucede en su horizonte… Una familia nueva no disfuncional sería una gran idea"- _Terminó pensativa Isabella

-De acuerdo… regreso en un rato- Dijo Reneesme viendo a su prima que se había quedado prendada en sus pensamientos

-Ness…

-Dime.

-¿Sabes algo de Cullen?

-¿Por qué la pregunta?

-Somos compañeros de laboratorio en biología… ya sabes el proyecto.

-Claro "el proyecto"… pues sabemos que ya se encuentra bien emocionalmente claro… Jazzy nos dijo…

-¿Jazzy?

- ¿Jasper Vulturi te suena?

-Desafortunadamente si… ¿Él está con Cullen?

-Si.

-Bueno al menos no está solo… ¿no sabes cuando regresa verdad?

-No tengo la menor idea, espero que sea pronto- Isabella sonrió débilmente, ella también esperaba que Edward volviera pronto…

- ¿Qué tanto te molesta de Jazzy?

- ¿Es que no lo sabes?

-¿Saber qué, Bella?

- Sus padres… ¡Dios! Es todo un escándalo

- ¿Qué sus padres sean gay?

- Claro…es escandaloso

- ¿Entonces?...Según tú, ¿una pareja de homosexuales que se aman el uno al otro no tienen la posibilidad remota de tener una familia?

Isabella no sabía que decir. Su comentario sonaba realmente si lo hubiese dicho un homofóbico.

- Creo que definitivamente te traeré una madre nueva… todas esas estupideces que dices lo haz oído de tía Reneé… ¿y si tu hermana te dijera que es lesbiana? ¿Seguirías queriéndola como siempre lo haz hecho o le darías la espalda?

- ¿¡Qué idioteces dices!? ¡Claro que la querría como siempre! ¡Cielos! ¡Es mi hermana!

- Eso creía….pues prima… no seas tan prejuiciosa…Jazzy es un buen chico…sus padres son un poco excéntricos pero él es un fran tipo, de verdad, un gran amigo…Y es él quien se ha preocupado de que Edward esté bien, fu él quién salió a mitad de la noche a buscarlo… te lo digo, es un tipo genial…Ya lo quisiera de hermano mayor…y también a Emmett… y a James…ehhh, bueno… todos son geniales… Deberías sentarte a comer con nosotros uno de estos días- Nessie le guiñó un ojo a su prima y bajó las escaleras. Sabía que este último comentario haría que Bella comentará alguna cosa como "¡Qué ridiculeces dices!"

….

Bajo toda esa capa de hermetismo, nadie sabía lo que le había sucedido a Edward Cullen. Sus amigos tampoco. Únicamente Jasper sabía todos los detalles. Corrieron el rumor de una pelea familiar. Pero a nadie le importó. Solo a Bella… extrañaba verlo salir en las mañanas de su casa, cruzarse con él en los pasillos de la escuela… lo estaba extrañando más de lo que se atrevía a admitir. Realmente lo extrañaba, estaba sintiendo como si un enorme agujero se abriera en su pecho; se sentía extrañamente herida y dolida.

…

Emmett al fin había llegado a casa después de la dura práctica de judo (el único deporte que practicaba si bien a su padre no le gustara); estaba más que muerto, tenía que entrenar muy duro porque las competencias de verano estaban cada vez más próximas, y no iba a defraudar a su abuelo, quien le había inculcado su amor por las artes marciales

Al entrar al cocina americana (como su padre quería….como siempre quiso, una enorme cocina para la familia se reuniera en torno a ella a comer) escuchó unas leves risas, unas eran de Lily, por supuesto, su princesita siempre estaba riendo, las otras no podía distinguirlas con claridad. Se quedó parado en el umbral de la puerta escuchando la conversación que la extraña mantenía con su princesita.

-¿Entonces la idea del parque te gusta?

-¡Si! – Gritó su hermanita- ¿y podemos comer un helado después?

-Claro nena, bueno, solo si tu mami lo permite- Dijo Rosalie

-Mamá sabe que me gusta el helado, el de chocolate con galletas es mi favorito.

-Mmmm- un carraspeo advirtió la presencia de un nuevo inquilino.

-¡Oso!- Lily brincó hasta los brazos de su hermano. Rosalie estaba impactada, ¿Quién era ese semejante hombre sudado, muy fuerte y bien parecido?

-Ey pequeña princesa, ¿Cómo te portaste hoy?

-Muy bien, tuve clase de arte hoy, y pintamos muchos cuadlos, y a combinal los colores.

-Vaya me da mucho gusto, tu eres una niña demasiado inteligente, seguro fuiste la mejor.

Sip- sonrió muy orgullosa la pequeña rubia- y te hice un dibujo en la escuela.

-¿Ah si?

-Sip, espelo te guste oso- Lily le extendió un dibujo de ella agarrando a un tipo que según Emmett entendió que eran ellos dos- te pinté de colol amalillo polque aun no se hacel el color de la piel, y tu no eles de colol losado.

-Gracias princesa, iré a pegarlo en mi cuarto en tu área especial ¿de acuerdo?- Lily asintió.

-Emmy, mamá me consiguió una niñela ¿tu clees? Y ella va a llevarme al palque a jugar.

-Ammm… hola yo soy…- Dijo una muy babosa Rosalie, no podía creer que semejante chico estuviese frente a ella. No obstante, Emmett, fue más rápido e interrumpió a la rubia.

-Rosalie Hale- contestó Emmett bastante serio - sé quien eres.- La miró de pies a cabeza con un ademán de disgusto

-¡Lily!- la voz de la señora McCarthy interrumpió- cariño sube por favor, no encuentro tu otro zapato.

-Pequeña osita, sube antes de que mamá se enoje, corre- Emmett mandó a su hermana fuera de la habitación, no quería que se enterara de lo poco que soportaba a su nueva niñera.

-Disculpa, ¿nos conocemos?- preguntó Rosalie después de unos minutos de incómodo silencio- no te me haces familiar.

Emmett fue hasta el refrigerador, y de ahí dentro extrajo un cartón de leche, del cual bebió directamente, mientras Rose lo miraba extrañada.

-Mmm… en realidad me siento atrás tuyo… clase de Español...- Contestó Emmett bastante molesto. ¿Qué demonios tenía? ¿Tan fácil era no fijarse a quien se sienta a tu lado durante años?

-¿Con la señorita Montiel?

-Si…

-¿Seguro? ¿Cómo es que no te había visto? ¿Cuánto tiempo tiene que te sientas detrás de mí?

Emmett dejó el cartón de leche vacío fuera del refrigerador y cerró la puerta de este. Sonrió de manera burlona y sarcástica.

- Debe ser porque siempre estás tan ocupada viéndote las puntas del cabello que no te fijas quien está cercano a ti, supongo además, llevo en el mismo lugar todo el año escolar, y compartimos varias clases desde que ingresamos a la secundaria.- Dijo Emmett con ira contenida. ¿¡Quien demonios se creía la reina de los hielos para ser la niñera de su hermanita!?

-Seguramente eres uno de esos chicos fantasmas, que solo vagan por los pasillos sin importarle a nadie- contestó la chica bastante ofendida por haberle dicho que no se fijaba en nadie que no fuera ella.

La discusión se estaba volviendo color de hormiga. Aún así, trataron de no subir el tono de voz. Una por que Emmett, no quería que su hermanita presenciara tal discusión, y en segundo lugar, Rosalie quería y necesitaba el empleo.

-¿Y te crees muy ruda por llamarme fantasma cierto? Normalmente me llaman nerdo, monstruo come libros, freak, raro, tarado, anormal o matado, pero nunca fantasma, eso es nuevo- le contestó el bastante sarcástico.

-Entonces te diré como normalmente lo hacen, chico _nerd_, necesito este trabajo aunque no lo creas, ¡así que mantén tu boca cerrada por los pasillos de la escuela, o créeme: puedo hacer de tu vida un infierno si me lo propongo!

-No se preocupe alteza, puedo ser un perfecto caballero a pesar de que no haya una dama presente.

-¡Eres un insolente maldito niñato!…

-¡Y tu deberías cuidar esa boquita pintada con labial rosa pálido, ni se te ocurra maldecir frente a mi hermanita o meterle cosas banales o juro que olvidaré lo que es ser un caballero, y seré yo quien haga de tu vida un infierno! ¿¡Estamos claros!?

-¡A mi nadie me dice que hacer!- Rosalie alzó la mano para abofetear al chico, pero los reflejos de él fueron mucho más rápidos, y apretó fuertemente su muñeca.

-¡Ya va siendo hora de que pongas los pies sobre la tierra diva!, ¡te pregunté si te quedo clara mi advertencia! ¿Estamos?

-Si- siseo ella y Emmett le soltó la muñeca.

Rosalie se sobaba la muñeca que le quedó adolorida con unos enormes dedos marcados en ella.

-¡Ya estoy lista!- Lily bajaba la escalera con un pequeño vestido floreado, su inseparable oso y su pequeña mochila de estrellas- ¿nos vamos Rosie?

-Claro pequeña- la rubia le tomó la mano- la traigo en unos horas señora McCarthy.

-Las estaré esperando, adiós tesoro.

-Adiós mami, adiós Emmy.

-Adiós princesa.

-Lily va a divertirse mucho- contestó su madre, una vez que las chicas desaparecieron- ¿no lo crees cariño?

-¿Mamá porque hiciste eso? Sabes que no me molesta cuidar de Lily. No tenías por qué buscarle una niñera.

-Emmett cielo, no puedo cargarte más responsabilidades, tienes la escuela, el judo por la tarde, las asesorías a los chicos de primero, tus salidas con tus amigos, eres joven, no puedo obligarte a mas cosas.

-Mamá nadie me obliga a cuidar de Lily, lo hago porque yo quiero.

-Y me siento muy feliz de que lo hagas tesoro, pero necesitas tiempo para ti, además Rosalie es una buena chica, un poco de presencia femenina le haría muy bien, ya ves que siempre anda rodeada de todos ustedes mis _chicos favoritos_, y no es que me moleste porque ya vi la cara que pusiste.

-Pero mamá, de tantas chicas que hay en Forks, ¿Por qué precisamente ella?

-¿Qué tiene de malo Rosalie Hale? Viene de una buena familia, y es una de mis clientas desde hace varios años en el gimnasio, la conozco muy bien.

-No me refiero a que no sea de una buena familia… es solo que… olvídalo mamá.

-¿Bebé sucede algo? Sabes que lo que sea que necesites tienes a mamá para escucharte.

-Marion, ¿Cuándo dejaras de tratar a Abraham como un niño? ¡Por Dios mujer! ¡mi hijo ya es todo un hombre!.- la voz del señor McCarthy los interrumpió, venía ingresando por la puerta. Él realmente detestaba que su mujer tratara a su hijo de esa manera tan infantil. Creía y estaba convencido de que por esa razón Emmett no fue el capitán del equipo de fútbol americano, o el campeón de lucha.

-Henry, yo puedo tratar a Emmett como yo quiera, por algo estuve 8 horas en trabajo de parto y lo tuve por vía natural sin anestesia, y tu te desmayabas mientras Emmett estaba asomándose, tú eres el menos indicado para decirme eso puesto que nada más aportaste el esperma.

-¡Mamá por Dios!- Emmett se tapó las orejas- saben que odio escuchar cosas relacionadas con su sexualidad.

-Y por tratarlo como tú quieres mira como es el chico, siempre pegado a los libros y a ese estúpido telescopio, no hace cosas que hacen los chicos de su edad: no va a fiestas, y mucho menos tiene novia, a su edad yo había ganado el torneo de Bascketball del colegio, y tú Marion ya lo habías parido.

-¡Henry! ¿No te das cuenta de la semejante barbaridad que dices? Yo no quiero que Emmy tenga que padecer lo nosotros hicimos en nuestra juventud, ¿no te das cuenta? Tu hijo pese a la edad no está envuelto en drogas o alguna pandilla de mala muerte, ni siquiera a dejado embarazada a más de una chica.

-Deja de decirle Emmy mujer, se llama Emmett Abraham… y yo no dije que no estoy orgulloso, es solo que me hubiera gustado que fuera más como yo, capitán de algún equipo, eso es todo.

-Tu hijo es mejor chico, de lo que fuimos tú y yo a su edad Henry, y con eso estoy más que satisfecha en su crianza.

-El día que nació me propuse a lograr que Emmett fuera todo lo contrario a lo que mi padre quiso que yo fuera, y ¿Qué sucedió? Tú y ese loco anciano de mi padre lo hicieron como ustedes quisieron.

-Siempre supe que estabas avergonzado de que no fuera un deportista nato como tú papá- Emmett al fin habló- siempre lo supe, pero tenia una leve esperanza de que estarías orgulloso de mi, en ámbitos académicos, perdóname por ser una vergüenza para ti… y no te preocupes, ya pronto me largare de aquí, lo lamento por mamá y Lily, pero creo que es lo mejor… Lo siento…pero soy demasiado inteligente como para que mi cerebro desarrolle músculo como el tuyo- Emmett fue escaleras arriba dando enormes zancadas y se encerró en su recamara, tiró las cosas de su escritorio, pateó el cesto de ropa, e inclusive tiró cierto libros… una caja cayó hasta sus pies tirando el centenar de fotografías que contenía.

Solía preguntarse cuando dejaría de intimidarse con su padre. Hacía tiempo ya que le ganaba por dos cabezas en estatura… cada día estaba más musculoso, gracias a las prácticas de judo. ¡Y demonios, si había tenido novia!...E incluso dos años mayor que él…Kate, la vecina de sus abuelos paternos… Kate, con quien pudo compartir el amor por los astros y ciencias…Kate, quien ya había ingresado a la Universidad, quien le prometió que toda su existencia cambiaría cuando saliera de la odiosa escuela… Kate, quien lo comprendió y amó.

Emmett ya no podía más, la escuela era una tortura para chicos como él, inteligentes, aplicados, con un excelente promedio pero con pésima puntuación en socialización, sabia que físicamente no se metían con él pese a su tamaño, pero los insultos verbales eran su pan de cada día, y para agregar su padre se sentía decepcionado porque no era una estrella en los deportes.

-Cariño, ¿puedo pasar?- la madre de Emmett asomó la cabeza por la puerta. Emmett asintió- cielo sabes que tu padre no es muy bueno a la hora de ponerle palabras a sus pensamientos.

-Sé lo que quiso decir mamá, no intentes componerlo.

-Él te ama y mucho Emm, tu padre daría la vida por Lily, por ti, por todos nosotros, eso no debes dudarlo.

-¿Entonces porque es así conmigo mamá? Tu ves la diferencia en como trata a Lily y como a mi, no es la misma sonrisa de orgullo cuando ve mis trofeos en olimpiadas de conocimiento a la de las practicas de ballet de Lily.

-Te contaré algo, vale, después medita bien lo que te he dicho… tu abuelo Abraham nunca estuvo de acuerdo en que tu padre fuera un deportista, mucho menos en que Henry y yo saliéramos, decía que yo era una chica demasiado inteligente como para relacionarme con su hijo y por otro lado, mis padres decían que Henry era mala influencia para mi… por supuesto que no les hicimos mucho caso, y cuando quedamos embrazados de ti, Abraham pegó el grito en el cielo, le gruñó a tu padre infinidad de cosas y lo mucho que estaba avergonzado de él… claro que todo cambió cuando tu naciste, eras un pequeño angelito con rizos un tanto rubios, y esos preciosos hoyuelos de tu abuela Margareth, aquí entre nos, eso ablandó el corazón del viejo ogro McCarthy.

-Mamá porqué…

-Déjame terminar de hablar jovencito, y luego me preguntas lo que quieras… en fin… tu padre creyó que poniéndote el nombre de su padre mejoraría su relación y funcionó solo un poco. Con el tiempo llegaste a ganarte el corazón tu abuelo y más cuando tu primera frase larga fue: _abuelo léeme las estlellas _y le diste el primero libro de astronomía que te regaló, ese es uno de los recuerdos que más atesoro en mi mente… tu abuelo te adora tanto Emm, y está muy orgulloso de lo inteligente y guapo que es su nieto, por supuesto mis padres también te adoran y estarán encantados de tenerte tan cerca cuando te vayas al MIT… y yo…

-¡Oh mamá por favor no llores!

-Es que me pone triste que unos meses te tengas que ir a comenzar tu vida… eres mi bebé sabes, ese pequeño que me acompañaba a mis clases en la preparatoria y cuando ingresé a la universidad… y -hipo- ahora tú –hipo- te vas- me voy a quedar sola- hipo.

-Mamá no te vas a quedar sola, papá y Lily estarán contigo… y bueno ya tienes al saco de pulgas de Channel.

-Lo sé- hipo- pero tú siempre has estado conmigo.

-Vamos mamá la universidad pasa muy rápido, y cuando te des cuenta….

-¡Oh, no, no, no! jovencito, usted irá al MIT (Massachusetts Institute of Technology) y será un gran astrónomo y vas a superarte y después conseguirás un PhD en lo que te especialices, y debes viajar por el mundo y aunque me duela, porque eres el único hombre en mi vida, además de tu padre, claro, conseguirás una buena mujer, que te ame y esté dispuesta a pasar el resto de su vida junto a ti.

-¿Mamá no crees que estás exagerando? Con lo de la mujer que pase el resto de su vida junto a mi me refiero.

-Bebé ¿Por qué dices esas cosas? Si eres uno de los chicos más guapos que conozco, y vaya que conozco chicos guapos en el gimnasio…

-¡Mamá…!

-Y no lo digo porque seas mi hijo, pero en verdad eres bien parecido tan solo mírate: eres alto, el judo te ha dejado un buen cuerpo, tienes los preciosos hoyuelos de tu abuela paterna, sacaste los rizos de mi padre, y esos hermosos ojos azules son mi gran aporte.

-Eres demasiado humilde ma

-Vaya que lo soy bebé, cambia esa cara ¿si? Sabes que odio verte triste

-Haré lo posible.

-Y ya sabes… si tu padre quiere hablar contigo, solo escúchalo, debe estar muy arrepentido de lo que te dijo

-También haré lo posible mamá

-Te amo bebé, mucho – Marion besó a su hijo- te echaré de menos…

-Sabes que yo también mami

-¿Me hablarás todos los días?

-Mamá… ya soy un niño grande, además estaré cerca de los abuelos puedes estar tranquila.

-El día que tus hijos vayan a la universidad me dirás si exagero o no… bueno iré a preparar la cena ¿de acuerdo?

-Ok

-Oh, una cosa más

-Dime ma

-No te dejaré bajar a cenar si no arreglas este desastre, por muy enojado que estés no puedes destrozar tu habitación y bajar como si nada.

-¡Pero ma…!

-¡Nada! Quiero la habitación limpia McCarthy

-De acuerdo señora capataz.

-Así me gusta- su madre tenía razón… iba a ser muy difícil mudarse una ciudad que le quedaba a 52 horas en auto, pero no iba a defraudar a su abuelo Abraham ni a su madre, él sería un gran astrónomo…

…

Edward no dejaba de ver asombrado su bandeja del correo ¿en verdad ella le mandaba tantos mensajes porque estaba preocupada por él?

-No puede ser… ella solo se interesa en si el color de sus uñas combina con su bolso, ¿Por qué tendría que preocuparse por mi?

-Dime que el traumatismo que ha dejado Elizabeth no disparó tu esquizofrenia- Jasper se sentó a su lado.

-No soy esquizofrénico… aunque no lo creas.

-Ok de acuerdo… ¿y con quien discutías entonces?

-Mira esto… - Jasper leía los correos que Edward no había revisado.

-¿Es en serio?

-Si… y también tengo los de Facebook.

-¡No jodas! ¿Cuándo sucedió todo esto?

-No tengo idea- contestó Edward algo aturdido.

-Mierda… creo que ni mis padres me han mandado tantos mensajes como Swan, ¿de verdad estará preocupada por ti?

-Al principio hacia énfasis en el proyecto de biología… inclusive me mando avances, no están tan mal como creía.

-Entonces si le carbura el cerebro a la señorita popular.

-Por lo visto si… también tengo mensajes de mis padres y los chicos…

-¡Jo! Que bueno que me dices, te tengo un chisme…

-Eres demasiado cotilla Jasper…

-Si lo sé, mi tía Agnes tiene la culpa, dejarte al cuidado de esa mujer tan chismosa cuando era pequeño tuvo grandes secuelas.

-Y lo que me vas a decir es que…

-Renesmee le dio una paliza a Ivanov.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Lo que oyes hermano, Nessie le dio una buena paliza a ese bastardo.

-Pero ¿Por qué?

-Al parecer la quiso besar a la fuerza y la llamó "su zorrita"

-¿¡Ese hijo de puta que se cree!? ¿¡Qué no sabe que debe respetar a las mujeres!?

-Ed, seamos honestos, Demetri no respeta a nadie, ni siquiera debe hacerlo con su propia madre.

-¡Voy a matarlo!…

-¡Naaaa! no te preocupes nuestra Nessie sabe defenderse, le dio tan buenas patadas que dudo que tenga descendencia.

-Espera… ¿nuestra Nessie?

-Sabes a que me refiero Edward- contestó Jasper bastante colorado.

-No sabía que te interesaba Masen.

-Si bueno soy un chico, al que le gustan las chicas… que mis padres sean gays, no quiere decir que yo lo sea.

-Jamás he duda de tu sexualidad, pero es que a veces eres tan hedonista, que llego a creer que en verdad te interese alguien en especial.

-Tal ves sea hora de sentar cabeza ¿no lo crees?

-Si Jazz, pero no con Renesmee, ella es diferente.

-Lo sé, por eso solo es un gusto y nada más.

-Creeré en ti amigo…

-¿Entonces que, le contestarás a Swan?- preguntó un curioso Jasper.

-¿Crees que sea buena idea?

-Pues al menos para decirle que aun vives y lo que te parece lo del trabajo de biología… si ya quieres hablar de cuantos hijos piensan tener pues allá tú, sólo prométeme que seré yo el padrino de tu primer hijo y no me enojaré.

-Eres un idiota Jasper…

-Lo sé, y por eso soy tu mejor amigo… en fin, te dejo, ponte a escribirle a tu dulce Bella.

Edward se pasaba los dedos entre el cabello, no sabía como actuar antes estas situaciones, definitivamente ya no confiaba en Isabella Swan como cuando eran unos niños, y sin embargo había un pequeño rayito de ¿esperanza? Que le decía que a lo mejor todavía quedaba algo de bondad en la chica Swan.

-_Swan…_

_Estoy vivo por si aun te lo preguntas…. El lunes regreso a clases._

_Le he agregado algunas cosas al marco teórico del proyecto, no está nada mal tu investigación. El señor Molina estará satisfecho._

_Saludos, _

_Cullen. _

-¿Eso es todo? – gritó Bella desde su habitación- ¡Tantos mensajes enviados, para que me contestara eso!… ¡soy una tonta, una reverenda estúpida!… ¡creí que él había cambiado!…

Las personas no cambian de la noche a la mañana, se necesitan mucha fuerza de voluntad, dejar de importarte lo que gente ignorante dice que es bueno para ti, el apoyo de seres queridos que en verdad se preocupan de lo que te sucede, y sobre todo valor, valor para querer cambiar.

Bella Swan cree que Edward Cullen jamás cambiará esa forma de ser que tanto le molesta, no se ha dado cuenta de que tal vez ella también esté actuando de forma incorrecta….

* * *

><p>Xxxxx<p>

ALGUNAS COSAS POR ACLARAR:

**YA NOS REGRESO LOS LINKS ASI QUE VISITEN MI PERFIL Y AHÍ VERAN COLGADOS LOS NOMBRE DE NESSIE, GABRIELLE Y LILY PARA QUE PUEDAN CONOCER LOS ROSTROS DE ESTOS PERSONAJES.**

**COSA, EL PERSONAJE DE RENESMEE ES LA UN POCO DE TODO DE COSAS QUE REGINA Y YO QUISIERAMOS HACER O SER; NESSIE ES UNA CHICA DE MENTE ABIERTA QUE DETESTA LAS INJUSTICIAS Y QUE SABE QUE AUNQUE NO PUEDE HACER QUE EL MUNDO SEA UN LUGAR MEJOR, APORTA SU GRANITO DE ARENA. ELLA QUIERE MUCHO A BELLA Y GABRIELLE COMO SI FUERAN SUS HERMANAS, POR LO MISMO SE PREOCUPA DE BELLS, QUIEN HA SIDO ENVENENADA POR PREJUICIOS DE SU MADRE. NO LA ENVIDIA AL CONTRARIO TRATA DE AYUDARLA A SU MANERA, TAMPOCO ES PERFECTA, ACLARANDO UN COMENTARIO QUE NOS DEJARON, GRACIAS CHICA POR EXPRESAR TU PUNTO DE VISTA NOS AYUDA A VER SI ESTAMOS EN LA MISMA FRECUENCIA REGINA Y YO CON USTEDES Y SI EXPLICAMOS BIEN COMO VEMOS A NESS.**

**NO PIENSA EN RENESMEE COMO ALGO MAS ACLARAMOS.**

Muchas gracias por tener la paciencia de esperar nuestra actu, en verdad lo sentimos.

Esperemos que con esto no decaigan los rr, porque ya casi llegamos a los 100 chicas, apóyennos con su huellita, esa es nuestra forma de pago, gracias.

Nos leemos en el próximo capi y prometo contestar todas las dudas que tengan o sugerencias.

Hasta la próxima, Mel y Regina.


	11. Chapter 11

Melanie y Regina no saben ni donde esconderse… disculpen la tardanza chicas pero nos han pasado taaantas cosas que mejor no recordar y vamos a lo que nos interesa: esta historia!

Antes de que acabe el año, mis historias del fandom twilight estarán terminadas, a lo mejor escriba una que otra, pero mi interés por ahora es el DRAMIONE del fandom Harry Potter,

Vamos a ponerle una estatua a estas chicas lindas que han esperado pacientemente este capitulo:

briit, Mentxu Masen Cullen, lexa0619, PauCullen1720, Angel-Moon17, Andy Walker, y

**Como ya saben los personajes conocidos en twilight pertenecen UNICAMENTE a la señora Meyer, decidimos tomarlos prestados y jugar con ellos un rato agregándoles otros personajes, la historia es un trabajo en conjunto de mi gran amiga ****Regina Baechler y yo**** . ¡Que la disfruten!**

* * *

><p>Xxxx<p>

Bella encontró a la chica Brandon debajo de un árbol, bastante concentrada, ¿acaso estaba escribiendo algo?

-Hola Alie.

-Bells ¿Qué… qué haces aquí?

-Te vi desde ventana de mi clase, ¿Por qué, quieres que me vaya?

-No, no lo decía por eso… es sólo que… ¿eres mi mejor amiga, verdad Bells?

-Sabes que si Alie, te considero como una hermana, e inclusive me llevo mejor contigo que con mi propia familia, pero ¿por qué lo preguntas?

-Es que… es algo vergonzoso. ¿Prometes no decirle a nadie?

-Sabes que puedes contar conmigo amiga, ¿Qué sucede?

-Anoche tuve un sueño…

-Alice… – su amiga la interrumpió- si tiene que ver con ese sueño erótico donde hay un chico vestido de soldado texano que tiene intenciones indecorosas contigo ya me lo sé de memoria…. Me la has contado por lo menos unas cien veces ¡y con detalles!... ¡tanto que ya llegas a traumatizarme!... ¡Y lo peor de todo es que hasta lo imagino! ¡Ascoooo!

-No tonta, no me refería a ese sueño, aun que, desearía soñarlo una y otra vez… éste fue diferente… era sobre un chico y una chica que tienen un amor un tanto… difícil de asimilar.

-¿Por qué Alie? ¿Son de clases sociales diferentes?- comenzó a reírse Bella- amiga no quiero defraudarte pero ese cuento ya lo he leído muchas veces…

-No Bella, su amor es diferente… la chica… ella está enamorada…de un vampiro.

-¿Un vampiro?

-Ajá ¿no es romántico?- suspiró la chica Brandon- Imagínate que encontraras al amor de tu vida y no fuera de tu misma especie, tendrías que luchar por amarlo y aceptarlo tal y como es, y él lucharía contra su deseo de no matarte… ¿Qué tal?

-¿Yo, Bella Swan, enamorándome de un vampiro? No lo creo Alice, pero bueno es tu sueño… ¿eso que tiene que ver con que estés escribiendo a escondidas?

-Verás, después de salir de clase de álgebra, uno de mis apuntes salió volando y cayó debajo del tablero de anuncios… ¿y adivina de que me enteré? se está realizando un pequeño concurso para futuros escritores en todo el estado, y si resultas ganador podrás publicar tú escrito en un periódico a nivel nacional.

-¡Oh, Alice! eso es genial, tu siempre has querido ser escritora, anímate y hazlo.

-Lo sé Bells pero tengo mucho miedo, ¿y si no les gusta lo que escribo? o peor aún se enteran de que yo escribí semejante barbaridad, seré el hazme reír de todo el pueblo, y que decir de mi abuela ¡me matará!

-Nadie tiene que enterarse Alie… puedes suprimir tu nombre como la autora de Harry Potter o si eso no te convence usa un seudónimo como Jane Austen que se hacia llamar _Alison Laydee_, que tu miedo a lo que los demás piensen no te impidan hacer lo que te gusta.

-Eres una gran amiga y excelente consejera Bells.

–Es una lástima que sepamos dar consejos a los demás y no lo apliquemos a nosotros mismos- suspiró la castaña para cambiar de tema- …Así que amores vampíricos… no suena mal, hace mucho que no se lee sobre esa clase de monstruos… además me gustan los vampiros, Brad Pitt se veía muy sexy como Louis de Pointe du Lac y como explicar lo endemoniadamente guapo que se veía Tom Cruise de Lestat de Lioncourt, ambos en "Entrevista con el Vampiro"…¿Tu vampiro también será sexy?

-Por supuesto que si Bella, ¿con quien crees que estás hablando? Tanta influencia de los libros prohibidos por mi abuela y que fueron lo más sagrado para mis padres tuvieron su efecto, verás este vampiro bebe sangre humana obviamente, pero la mayoría de sus victimas son gente mala: asesinos, delincuentes, gente que nadie extrañará.

-¿Es como una especie de Dios o como?

-Pues no tan así, pero tiene conflictos internos, se siente un monstruo ya que él no eligió esa "vida", así que su conciencia lo deja más tranquilo cuando se alimenta de gente no inocente.

-¿Y como conoce al amor de "su existencia"?

-Estaba pensando en que la chica sale de una librería así muy noche, camina por un callejón bastante oscuro, solo imagínatelo Bells; por supuesto que no pasa desapercibida por unos hombres que han estado drogándose en la acera de enfrente, ven a la chica sola caminando a altas horas de la noche y la comienzan a seguir… ella aterrada comienza a caminar cada vez más rápido y de pronto tropieza lastimándose el tobillo impidiéndole escapar, los tres hombres la alcanzan y se dan cuenta de que es una chica muy bonita, y que divertirse con su cuerpo está más que implícito.

Entonces cuando nuestra protagonista cree que ya nada podrá salvarla, el rugido de una motocicleta llega hasta ella conducida por un sexy motociclista con chamarra de cuero que le dice: súbete; y se la lleva de ahí… ¿Qué tal?

-Wow Alice ¡eso es genial!

-¿De verdad lo crees? Siento que es estúpido.

-No amiga, para nada, creo que es algo único, ¿actualmente quien escribe cosas sobre vampiros que se enamoran de humanas? ¡Nadie! Estoy segura que ganarás.

-Gracias Bells, me falta algunas cosillas, además de que el cuento no debe ser muy largo, y su final debe dejarse a la imaginación del lector… por ahora mi único problema es pensar en los nombres de mis protagonistas, no tengo la menor idea de como llamarlos ¿podrías ayudarme? Quiero un nombre sexy y antiguo para mi conflictuoso vampiro, había pensado en algunos comunes: Daniel, Robert, Harry, Thomas… ¿Rupert?

-Definitivamente no Rupert- la interrumpió la castaña- ¿Qué tal Gregory o Adam?

-Gregory puede ser- contestó la chica Brandon- oye ¿cómo se llamaba el chico de los ojos grises que era "amigo" de tu hermana en la secundaria? El que venia de Londres.

-¿Leonard?

-¡Ese mismo! ¿Te gusta el nombre de Leo? A poco no se vería muy sexy con una chamarra de cuero, cabello largo y despeinado… y rubio.

-¿Tú tienes algo con los rubios cierto Allie?

-No puedo evitarlo… tú más que nadie sabe que el padre de mis hijos debe ser rubio… en fin… solo me falta el nombre de mi humana y podré continuar con mi historia. Había pensado en nombre de chica "normal" pero bonito ¿Kelly?

-No Alice, ese nombre es de porrista media golfa.

-¿Megan? ¿Maggie? ¿Sophia? ¿Allyson? ¿Suzanne?

-¿Qué tal Emma? Ese nombre siempre me ha gustado… si algún día tengo una hija, quiero llamarla Emma.

-Me gusta Emma… ¿Bells podrías prestarme su nombre? Te juro que el día que sea famosa y publique mi libro, aclararé que mi gran amiga Isabella Swan ayudo con la creación de mis personajes, y que en honor a su hija, mi sobrina, la protagonista de mi libro se llama Emma. ¿Si?

-Por supuesto que si Alice, para eso son las amigas…- un grupo de chicos que iba caminando hacia ellas llamó la atención de Bella, el grupo de los nerds se acercaba y entre ellos estaba Edward Cullen- … tengo que irme pequeña, olvidé que quedé con una chica de la clase de Español en ver una tarea de equipo, ¿nos vemos en el almuerzo?

-Claro Bells, yo me quedaré aquí un rato, no puedo cortar a mi inspiración, nos vemos.

Isabella caminó discretamente hacia los árboles que estaban sobre el camino donde se encontraban Edward y sus amigos. Entretanto, Alice se seguía escribiendo bajo el árbol. Bendito sea Dios. El día que descubrió los libros "prohibidos" que sus padres solían leer… libros que su abuela vetó… Henry Miller, Anne Rice, escritos de la Generación Beat, entre otros tesoros… A pesar de las amenazas de la vieja, Alice se las ingenió para leer e investigar y enamorarse del legado que le dejaron sus padres.

Un poco más allá, los chicos incomprendidos conversaban animadamente.

-¿Pero las cosas ya se arreglaron con tu padre Emmett?- preguntó Edward preocupado.

-Algo así- contestó el grandulón acomodándose la mochila en el hombro- solo le contesto si me pregunta algo y ya… ya saben que la relación con mi padre nunca ha sido la mejor chicos.

-Tranquilo hermano, ya verás como todo se solucionará- Jacob palmeó su espalda.

-Lo peor es que mamá es la más afectada, y bueno Lily ya se dio cuenta así que nuestras horas de comida son un poco densas…

-Si quieres puedes comer hoy en mi casa- Jacob habló- mi hermana Rebecca hará lasaña y no sé que otros platillos italianos que aprendió en su clase de cocina.

-Vaya, gracias hermano.

-¿Yo también puedo ir? – Jasper preguntó- anda Jake, mis padres están en la última semana de _solo vegetales_, ¡ya no lo soporto! Comer pasto tanto tiempo me está poniendo de mal humor.

-De acuerdo rubiecito… solo aléjate de Rachel, no es muy cómodo que tu amigo no pare de coquetearle a tu hermana la recién divorciada.

-Ey yo no lo coqueteo a ella- se quejó Jasper- … es al revés, pero tú jamás te das cuenta que tu hermana la treintañera de buen cuerpo ahora soltera, quiere lanzarse a mi yugular, uno no tiene la culpa de ser irresistible.

-Tu enorme ego Jasper comienza a asfixiarme- lo interrumpió Edward a las risas- no tardo en salir corriendo de aquí.

-Tengo una autoestima bastante alta por si no sabían…

-La autoestima sobrevalorada en realidad es signo de baja autoestima- le contestó el chico Cullen- pero así te queremos hermano…

-¡Oh, vamos malditos bastardos!, no exagero, soy lo mejor que pudo haberse creado en el mundo…- Edward estaba a punto de contestarle cuando una mano, lo jaló hacia uno de los árboles y tapó su boca para callarlo.

-Edward ¿tu que dices a esto?- preguntó Emmett- ¿Edward? ¿A dónde rayos se fue Eddie?

-Creo que era en serio su amenaza de salir corriendo si Jasper seguía con sus comentarios narcisistas- Jacob golpeó el hombro del chico Vulturi- ¿ves lo que ocasionas?

-Yo nada más estaba jugando… -contesto el rubio, mientras caminaban hacia el edificio de la escuela.

Edward por su parte aun seguía en shock, ¿Cómo era posible nadie se diera cuenta que había desparecido, y que su raptor era esa frágil porrista de los ojos chocolate que aun no soltaba la mano de su boca?

-Quédate quietecito, si no, no pienso soltarte… ¿no vas a gritar si quito mi mano de tu boca?- el chico asintió- buen niño Cullen.

-¡Tú! ¿¡ estás loca o qué te pasa!? En tu vida pasada fuiste una especie de secuestrador o un buen ninja seguramente, no encuentro otra forma de explicarme lo que acabas de hacer.

-¿Podrías dejar por un momento tus cosas de niño freak, Cullen? Esto es serio.

-Acabas de raptarme, así que supongo tienes toda mi atención Swan, ¿Qué deseas?

-¿Dónde demonios estabas? ¿Para que sirve ese cerebro de ñoño que tienes? ¿Eh, Cullen? No puedes agarrar la motocicleta de tu estúpido hermano y salir corriendo así como así.

-¿Por qué debería importarle a la popular Isabella Swan, lo que el fracasado de Edward Cullen haga? Ni siquiera somos amigos, para que finjas "preocupación".

-¡Eres un reverendo imbécil!

-Bueno entonces ilumíname señorita "me preocupo por el bienestar de mi comunidad" ¿Qué es lo que me hace un imbécil según tú?

-Este… tú… bueno yo…

-Estoy esperando Swan…

-¿El trabajo de biología?

-Me preguntas o me lo afirmas.

-¿Es que creías que el trabajo de Biología se iba a hacer solo? Mañana tenemos que entregar avances y no llevamos ¡casi nada Cullen! ¿Te pusiste a pensar en eso? ¿No verdad? Creíste que era divertido jugar a la novia fugitiva así como Julia Roberts y huiste de tu compromiso escolar.

-¿Julia Roberts?

-Es una película que vi hace años… pero ese no es el caso, ¿Qué demonios vamos a hacer con el trabajo Cullen?

-Mira- Edward se apretaba el puente de la nariz- yo hice algunos avances y…

-¡No, no, no, eso si que no! No pienso dejar que hagas todo el trabajo, ¿tú crees que el señor Molina es estúpido? Se dará cuenta de que un nerd integral como tú hizo todo el trabajo, y no pienso dejar que me repruebe ese hombre.

-No iba a hacer todo el trabajo Swan… solo trataba de decirte que voy a explicarte lo que hice y continuar juntos con el proyecto, de hecho conseguí un bello ejemplar para nuestro proyecto, su nombre científico es _Iris germánica_, o Lirio azul, será necesario que ambos le demos todo el cuidado necesario o se marchitará y joderemos nuestro trabajo.

-¿Puedo verlo?

-Está en mi casa.

-Genial nerdward, entonces terminando la práctica de porristas nos ponemos a trabajar.

-¿Sigues en las porristas? Pensé que con tu… accidente, las habías abandonado.

-Las idiotas de Lauren e Irina exigieron mi renuncia como líder, pero no les di el placer, así que por ahora Victoria mi suplente, se está haciendo cargo del equipo, yo solo doy apoyo a instrucciones y esas cosas… el doctor me prohibió hacer ejercicios riesgosos… ¿Por qué diantres le estoy contando al asocial de la escuela lo que hago con mi equipo de porristas?

-Ya decía yo que la humildad abandonó tu cuerpo hace muchos años… pero tenía algo de esperanza de que aun estuviera en ti con todo lo que te ha pasado, pero ya veo que no Isabella, es una pena.

-Oh cállate genio, comienzas a marearme… en fin, te veo en mi casa a las seis y no llegues tarde.

-¿Espera porque en tu casa y no en la mía?

-¿Dónde queda la caballerosidad Cullen? ¿No ves que no puedo andar haciendo ejercicios riesgosos? Que me vean contigo es peor que tirarse de un acantilado con la marea picada. Nos vemos luego _perdedor_- Bella camino hacia el edificio, la reina Swan no pensaba claudicar el trono.

…

(_Gimnasio de la preparatoria_)

-¿Angie puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Claro Nessie- le contestó la morena mientras se amarraba las agujetas de sus tenis deportivos.

-Es un poco personal, pero la verdad no me atrevía a preguntárselo a Ben.

-De acuerdo, dispara tu pregunta pelirroja.

-¿Cómo es que se dio lo de Ben y tú? Ya sabes ustedes son completamente diferentes.

-Pues es una historia bastante extraña… ¿tú sabias que antes de Ben salía con otro chico?- la pelirroja negó- bueno su nombre es Ashton su mudó de Forks hace como medio año… Ashton y yo salimos como tres meses pero era demasiado hostigoso y si le decía que no quería que estuviera tanto tiempo conmigo se enojaba demasiado y me gritaba, me cansé de él y lo terminé.

Para ese momento me nombraron la jefa del periódico escolar y decidí canalizar todos mis sentimientos de tristeza por Ashton con el periódico; un día tuvimos problemas con una de las computadoras y Ben fue el encargado de arreglarla, no tienes idea de lo difícil que era entablar una conversación con él.

-¿Tan tímido era?

-¡Ni te imaginas! Tartamudeaba demasiado cada vez que yo le preguntaba si estaba bien- Ángela hizo un puchero con su nariz- ¡era tan adorable! No te mentiré Ness, ese outfitt de chico inteligente terminó de matarme…

-Tus gustos son demasiado extraños Angie.

-Lo sé, pero que puedo decirte Ben es el chico que quiero para mi… lo terminé de confirmar el día que Asthon me acorraló contra un casillero para que regresara con él y Ben me defendió.

-¿¡Qué hizo qué!?

-¡Oh si Renesmee! me defendió del idiota de mi ex, terminó con el labio partido, la mejilla morada y las gafas rotas, pero probablemente Ashton no tenga descendencia con el golpe que le di en las bolas.

-¡Ángela Weber golpeadora de chicos malos! – Nessie y la morena no paraban de reír.

-En ese momento me di cuenta que Ben es el hombre de mi vida, solo él pudo defenderme de un tipo que me molestaba, me hacia reír, buscaba crucigramas nuevos para mi, porque sólo él sabia que ¡amo resolver crucigramas! Es divertido aunque nadie lo crea, demasiado inteligente y el cincuenta por ciento de las veces no se de que rayos me está hablando pero así lo amo.

-Vaya Ang, te pegó duro el amor.

-Lo sé… hasta mis padres lo adoran, y que para que al reverendo Weber le caiga bien un novio mío… pufffff pensé que ese día jamás llegaría. Además nuestra vida sexual es de lo mejor que…

-Demasiada información amiga gracias- la cortó la pelirroja conteniéndose la risa – pero mi pregunta es…

-¿Cómo es que seguimos juntos? La verdad no lo sé… es decir ¡mírame! Todo el día ando corriendo entre clases y el periódico, siempre atenta a que suene la blackberry con alguna información, a veces ni como por andar con pendientes, he tenido que suspender salidas con Ben porque me surge algo que no tenia contemplado y él solo me dice que no hay problema, que lo dejemos para otra ocasión… la última ves discutimos porque me quedé dormida en el cine.

-¿Él se molestó por eso?

-No… en realidad yo me enoje conmigo misma y terminé gritándole que porque no me había despertado… me dijo que me veía muy cansada y decidió dejarme dormir… odio que sea tan compresivo. ¿Estoy loca verdad?

-Solo un poco…

-Ben es demasiado bueno para mí.

-No digas eso Weber, los dos hacen una pareja bastante linda.

-Y algo anormal para la gente mediocre de esta escuela pero bueno…

- ¿Eres feliz Angie?

-Lo soy- sonrió la morena- sé que me falta mucho por vivir y que mas adelante conoceremos a mas personas en la universidad, pero sé que Ben es el chico con el que quiero despertar cada día, que me deje la sección de crucigramas en el periódico, es el único con el que quiero discutir cuando deje arriba la tapadera del baño o que tenga que esperarlo en esa estúpida tienda de comics a la que me hace acompañarlo solo para presumirme con los chicos que están ahí…

Isabella escuchaba con atención las palabras de la chica Weber, no eran las mejores amigas, pero se llevaban muy bien, y envidiaba de forma sana, que ella pudiera ser libre de amar a quien quisiera.

-Él día que yo encuentre a un chico que me ame tanto como el chico nerd de Angie – Alice quien también había escuchado la plática interrumpió los pensamientos de la chica Swan- no pienso soltarlo jamás.

-¿Aunque sean, ya sabes Alie así de diferentes?

-¡Eso es lo de menos Bells! Siempre que él te ame tanto como tú lo haces, sabes que valdrá la pena cualquier sacrificio… eso me gusta para mi historia un amor que implique sacrificios para vencer con tal de estar juntos… ¿oye Ángela puedo hacerte una pregunta yo también?- la pequeña Brandon salió corriendo para alcanzarla.

Las palabras de Alice retumbaron en la cabeza de Isabella: _un amor que implique sacrificios para vencer con tal de estar juntos_…

…

-¡Mi abuela que tiene la cadera rota corre más rápido que ustedes mocosos!- el silbato del entrenador Clapton comenzaba a lastimar los oídos de los estudiantes- corran mas rápido tortugas… ¡Masen! ¡venga aquí ya!

-Dígame entrenador.

-Déle esto al señor Black- el entrenador le dio un casco- ¿cómo se le ocurre a ese cerebro de maní, venir a mi clase sin protección? Tu directora me mata si el chico inteligente se hace daño y no asiste a las competencias para cerebritos.

-Ammm señor ¿tengo que dárselo yo?

-¿No me diga que usted es de esas chicas que no le hablan a los demás chicos que no son populares?- el entrenador gruñó- Masen yo la creía más inteligente.

-No lo decía por eso señor, es sólo que desde ayer el señor Black y yo hemos decidido dejar de hablarnos, porque su cerebro de maní no asimila que una chica como yo puede practicar skate sin hacerse daño.

-¿Y no le puede dar el casco solo porque no se hablan?

-Así es.

-Genial… ¿Qué pasa con los adolescentes ahora? Mire señorita Masen le voy a decir unas cosas y espero por su bien que lo entienda: los chicos son idiotas. Cuando un chico no sabe cómo actuar ante una chica que le gusta, se vuelve idiota; cuando no acepta que una chica le pague la entrada al cine es un idiota; cuando olvida salir con ella por estar jugando videojuegos con los vagos de sus amigos o se le va el tiempo en un bar y no llega puntualmente a su cita es un idiota… y sobre todo cuando no acepta que esa chica no es la damisela en peligro que el cree que es… se convierte en un reverendo idiota así de sencillo, ¿lo ha comprendido?

-Si entrenador Clapton.

-Muy bien señorita Masen, ahora vaya a darle ese casco al idiota de su amigo antes de que sus sesos queden esparcidos sobre mi piso del gimnasio si se llega a caer dormido. ¿Alguna otra duda?

-Si… Entrenador ¿cómo nacen los bebés?

-¡Masen!- gruñó el pobre hombre mientras una Nessie salía corriendo con una enorme sonrisa. La chica llegó hasta donde estaban Emmett y el chico Black.

-Black el entrenador dice que te pongas esto porque no quiere ver tus sesos esparcidos en su piso.

-¡Demonios!… odio esto, me hace ver patético.

-¿Más? – preguntó Emmett haciéndolos reír.

-Te verás más ridículo si el entrenador viene a ponértelo personalmente- le contestó la chica.

-¡Black póngase ese casco y corra de una vez! Masen, McCarthy ¿esperan una invitación para el té?, ¡pónganse a correr ustedes también!

Los chicos comenzaron a correr igual que el resto de sus compañeros antes de que el entrenador los regañara más. Jacob llegó hasta la altura de Nessie, tomó aire y decidió hablar con ella.

-Renesmee… yo en verdad lo siento.

-¿Qué sientes?- contestó ella algo enojada.

-Todo lo que pasó ayer… no debí ponerme así contigo.

-Es verdad no debiste... no lo entiendo Jacob, no tenias por qué gritarme, eso me lastimó mucho más que la caída de la tabla.

-Estaba preocupado por ti ¿de acuerdo? Fui impulsivo y muy estúpido al tratarte así, pero tuve miedo.

-¿Miedo de que? Solo fue una caída y ya.

-¿No lo ves cierto?

-¿Ver que?

-¡Black estamos en clase no una cafetería así que ponte a correr!- la voz del entrenador los hizo apresurar el paso.

-En fin… yo… lamento haberme portado así contigo… ¿podrías perdonarme? En verdad yo…

De pronto Renesmee dejó de escuchar la voz de Jacob y volteo la mirada hacia atrás… él se había quedado dormido sobre el piso del gimnasio, un chico que estaba detrás de Black no se dio cuenta de que éste ya dormía sobre el suelo pero no pudo frenar y cayó, haciendo que una pequeña fila de chicos también cayeran como efecto dominó.

Nessie solo sonreía ante la escena, Jacob había tratado de disculparse con ella y se quedó dormido en el acto, en verdad los chicos eran muy idiotas, pero Black tenía la ventaja de que era muy lindo.

* * *

><p>Xxxx<p>

¡Estamos vivas! Y NO vamos a abandonar esta historia chicas, deben creernos.

Gracias por la enorme espera su paciencia se verá recompensada en los próximos capítulos.

Buenas vibras para todas y mañana es viernes wujuuuuuuuu.


	12. Chapter 12

Y después de muchos meses (coff coff años) mi inspiración regresó con esta historia que como dije en un principio voy a terminar.

Gracias por la espera en todo este tiempo, espero no defraudarlas más.

**LunnaticAnn, lexa0619, briit, PauCullen1720, , Totithaa, abys, darky1995, y alguna fantasmita que leyó en este tiempo GRACIAS.**

PERSONAJES PERTENECIENTES A S. MEYER, SON UTILIZADOS PARA UNA HISTORIA ALTERNA Y ENTRENIDA MAS SIN EMBARGO EL CONTENIDO ES DE LA AUTORIA DE MELANIE (SU SERVIDORA) QUE COLABORA CON SU AMIGA REGINA B.

DISFRUTENLA.

* * *

><p>Xxxx<p>

Algunas semanas después…

-Señorita Brandon – el profesor despertó a Alice de sus pensamientos, ¿Qué rayos le había preguntado? – estamos esperando la respuesta.

-¿La respuesta?

-Si señorita Brandon la respuesta a lo que le pregunté- _Demonios se va a dar cuenta de que no estaba prestándole atención a su clase._

-_Volterra en la provincia de Pisa, Italia_- escuchó que le daban la respuesta tan bajo que nadie se daría cuenta.

- Volterra que se encuentra ubicada en la provincia de Pisa, obviamente en Italia profesor Lee- sonrió Alice.

-Como les decía chicos… Italia se caracteriza por… - el profesor al darse cuenta de que la chica Brandon "le prestaba atención" continuó con su clase.

-Gracias… si el profesor Lee se daba cuenta que no prestaba atención seguramente me mandaba a detención.

-No te preocupes, para eso están los compañeros de banca- contestó el chico que se encontraba a su lado.

-Sabes… Volterra es una ciudad hermosa- suspiró la chica.

-¿La conoces? –Alice asintió- vaya…

-La familia del marido de mi tía abuela Margot vive en Volterra así que algunas veces íbamos a visitarla, desde niña me enamoré de esa ciudad, es más el día que me case será ahí, aunque mi sueño estuvo a punto de derrumbarse sabes…

- Jasper… me llamo Jasper.

-Soy Alice.

-Lo sé, no es la primera clase que llevo contigo.

-¿En serio? Oh disculpa, soy una completa despistada…

-¿Señor Withlock?- el profesor interrumpió la pequeña conversación que tenían los dos chicos.

-Limita con Francia, Suiza, Austria… y Eslovenia profesor- respondió con completa seguridad Jasper.

-Muchas gracias señor Withlock. Como iba diciendo…

-¿Tienes un oído biónico o algo así?- Alice se reía por lo bajo.

-No, pero Italia es uno de mis países favoritos.

-¡El mio también!-respondió la chica con una enorme sonrisa- Amo Volterra, Venecia y Milán por supuesto, son mis ciudades favoritas. De echo te estaba comentando que casi me quitan el lugar donde algún día pienso casarme, verás mi prima Jenny siempre ha sido mi rival y cuando supo que… - Alice comenzó a parlotear como de costumbre importándole poco que seguían en clase, Jasper por su parte estaba sorprendido _¿de donde había surgido tanta confianza para contarles su vida?_

-No me digas…

-¿Tu crees? Yo lo mismo le dije a mi tía Molly pero ella decía que yo lo estaba inventando… - Jasper solo asentía a lo que la chica decía, no tenia ni idea de lo que estaba hablando, pero era demasiado linda y era inevitable no dejar de verla: Alice tenia el cabello oscuro y largo, sus bellos ojos aceitunados eran imposibles de pasar desapercibidos, su piel se veía tersa y sobre todo su sonrisa… Jasper jamás había visto una sonrisa tan arrebatadora como la de la chica que compartía banca, ¿_Cómo es que jamás le había prestado atención? Respuesta: era popular._

-¿Y entonces que hiciste?- preguntó para seguir la corriente.

-Me aseguré que Jenny eligiera Venecia en lugar de Volterra, así que le dije…- _ ¡Wow! En verdad es hermosa… tal vez debería… no no no Jasper, esta chica es una de las populares jamás va a mirarte como algo de su nivel, bueno… no se le conoce una relación "oficial" gracias a la mujer de pensamiento arcaico de su abuela… pero yo podría… _- ¿tu crees que sea correcto?

-¿Disculpa?- llevaba minutos sin prestarle atención, ¿Qué rayos le había preguntado la chica Brandon?

-Si ya sabes… lo de esperar algunos años para casarte, tampoco es que quiera ser soltera toda la vida, pero al menos a mi me gustaría primero viajar por el mundo, hacer lo que me gusta y ya después pensar en eso del matrimonio, ¿tu que opinas Jazz?

-¿Jazz?- el chico preguntó asombrado _¿cómo sabia ella que así le decían sus amigos?_

-Ammm lo siento, si no te gusta te digo Jasper- Alice se sonrojó- perdona mi atrevimiento, sé que no somos amigos para llamarte así, pero…

-No, no te preocupes, es solo que muy pocos me dicen así, me sorprendí mas que nada.

-Entonces para que estemos a mano puedes llamarme Alie- le sonrió la pelinegra.

-Disculpe profesor- una de las prefectas se asomó por la puerta.

-¿Si dígame señorita Ellis?

-Disculpe la interrupción pero la señora directora solicita la presencia de la señorita Alice Brandon en la dirección de manera inmediata.

-No se preocupe señorita Ellis, señorita Brandon puede salir del aula sin ningún problema.

-Espero que mi abuela esté bien- susurró Alice levantándose de su asiento- nos vemos en un rato Jazz.

-Buena suerte - le sonrió el rubio.

…

-¿Sabe usted porque está aquí señorita Brandon?

-¿Mi abuela se encuentra bien?- preguntó la pelinegra.

-Sí, no es por la señora Brandon por la que solicité su presencia- la tranquilizó la directora- ¿reconoce esto?- la mujer le mostro una carpeta que Alice en seguida reconoció como suya.

-¿Debería?

-Estoy segura que si… es el cuento que usted envió al concurso… déjeme decirle que nos costó mucho tiempo encontrar a la dueña del escrito señorita Alice, pero lo logramos…

-¿Cómo lo hicieron? Se suponía que lo puse bajo un seudónimo.

-Utilizar su primer nombre y el apellido de su madre, que fue una gran amiga mía Alice, me dijo todo lo que necesitaba, además de unas pequeñas ayudas de un compañero de usted. Quiero felicitarla porque obtuvo el primer lugar a nivel región escolar señorita, toda una proeza en la literatura.

-¿Gracias?

-Y déjeme decirle que no solo se ha ganado el respeto de muchos profesores que estuvieron de jueces, su escrito será enviado a participara nivel nacional. Esperemos que también le vaya bien.

-Ammm… gracias señorita. ¿Alguna cosa más?

-Si… el verdadero motivo por la que la cité es el siguiente… tuvimos un problema con nuestra obra para la clausra de cursos… no sé si sepa, pero el club de drama iba a interpretar sueño de una noche de verano.

-No.

-Bueno, como decía, iban a presentarla, pero surgió un enorme problema y ya no será presentada.

-Directora- la interrumpió la chica Brandon- disculpe, ¿pero qué tengo que ver yo con todo eso?

-Oh muy fácil- le sonrió la mujer- queremos pedirle que adapte su escrito a guión teatral.

-¡¿Qué!?

-¿Podría hacerlo? La profesora de literatura y nuestra maestra de teatro están más que dispuestas y encantadas a ayudarla con la adaptación, mire señorita Alice, se lo estoy pidiendo porque el tiempo se nos va, y tenemos que escoger el reparto para la obra, la escenografía y todo lo que conlleva, así que dígame ¿está usted dispuesta a ayudarnos?

-Yo… - _la cara de Alice era un poema, ¿esa mujer estaba de broma? Su sueño plasmado en papel había ganado el concurso y ahora querían adaptarlo para la obra escolar, ¿Quién diantres no lo aceptaría? _ - por supuesto señora directora - sonrió la pelinegra- más que dispuesta.

-Excelente… las profesoras se reunirán a las 3 en el auditorio, lleve consigo sus apuntes o lo que usted necesita.

-Muchas gracias por esta oportunidad señorita.

-Gracias a ti Alice y felicidades nuevamente… puede regresar a su clase.

-Ammm… profesora.

-¿Si?

-¿Puede seguir quedando en anonimato mi escrito? Todavía no estoy muy segura de querer que toda la escuela se entere.

-Alice- la mujer la miró con dulzura- no tienes por qué avergonzarte, es un escrito maravilloso.

-Lo sé, pero aun no es tiempo, por favor…

-De acuerdo- asintió la mujer- vamos a decir que la ganadora del concurso quiere permanecer en anonimato, no te preocupes.

-Gracias.

-Hasta luego Alice- la pelinegra sonrió y salió de la dirección con una enorme sonrisa, ¡había ganado el concurso!

….

La hora de la comida en la casa Swan siempre se mantenía callada y aburrida… hasta que Renesmee Masen llegó a ponerle un poco de color a esa sombría residencia.

-Justo ayer se quedó dormido sobre el almuerzo, la verdad es que no se perdió de mucho, pero a la cocinera no le agradó que se quedara dormido sobre su chili con carne, él era el encargado de servir el almuerzo.

-¿En serio?

-Oh si tío Charlie y deberías haber visto la colisión que se hizo en la clase de educación física hace dos semanas y todo porque Jacob se quedó dormido de nuevo.

-¿Cómo dices que se llama su enfermedad?- preguntó una curiosa Renee a su sobrina.

-Narcolepsia tía.

-Ah… ¿y eso no se contagia o sí? Porque por lo que me he enterado siempre andas rodeada de esos chicos.

-En primer lugar la narcolepsia no es contagiosa tía, es una lesión a nivel cerebral… y en segunda ¿Qué tiene que siempre esté rodeada de chicos? Ellos son mis amigos.

-Renesmee linda- la interrumpió Renee- una señorita no se ve bien… entre tanto chico.

-¿Quién lo dice tía?- le retó la pelirroja.

-La gente niña, ¿Quién más?

-La gente no me da de comer tía Renee, jamás me ha interesado lo que ellos piensen o digan de mí, no voy a dejar de hablarles solo porque una bola de cotillas no les parezca bien que una chica se lleve mejor con los de su sexo opuesto.

-Comenzarán los rumores de que… hasta me da un no sé qué decirlo, que eres una _marimacho_ Renesmee y eso no pienso permitirlo. Charlie, dile algo a tu sobrina.

-Ella puede tener las amistades que ella quiera Renee- dijo el patriarca de los Swan- sus padres jamás le controlaron con quien puede verse porque Nessie es una chica inteligente y sabrá elegir correctamente, no tienes que ponerte histérica mujer estamos comiendo.

-Como quieras… si comienzan a murmurar en el pueblo…

-Les meto sus comentarios por donde no les da el sol- completó la pelirroja.

-¡Niña! – Gritó la señora Swan – Charlie dile algo.

-Déjame comer Renee ¿si? – la mujer refunfuñó, Bella por su parte rió con disimulo y se preparó para dar su comunicado.

-Papá.

-Dime Isabella.

-Ammm… ¿recuerdas el proyecto de biología que estoy haciendo con el chico Cullen? – el hombre asintió- bueno, pues mañana tenemos que dar un avance y vamos algo atrasados, así que Cullen vendrá a la casa para terminarlo.

-Me parece bien, ese chico es muy agradable.

-Es un ñoño papá.

-No le digas así prima- Nessie lo defendió- Ed no es un ñoño, que le gusten la ciencia y derivados no lo hace un matado.

-Ñ-O-Ñ-O- remarcó la chica Swan divertida- no me harás cambiar de opinión porque es tu nuevo mejor amigo Renesmee… en fin vendrá a las 6.

-¿Se quedará a cenar?

-No lo sé madre y si fuera así comeríamos en mi habitación – la castaña se quejó – exponerlo a este ambiente familiar en el que siempre terminas quejándote de todo no es muy cómodo.

-Cuida como me hablas señorita.

-Isabella respeta a tu madre- Charlie decidió intervenir.

-Como digas…

-¿Tío Charlie puedes pasarme más puré de papa por favor?- Renee y Bella miraron asombradas a las chicas- ¿Qué hice?

-¿Vas a comer más?

-Sí creo que cuando uno pide que le pasen el plato de puré es por algo – le contesto la pelirroja a su familia- ¿tiene algo de malo?

-Cariño… no crees que si sigues comiendo ¿subirás de talla?- Renee Swan habló- una señorita no puede lucir kilos de más.

-¿Disculpe?

-Si cariño, cuando te des cuenta ya no se verán tus clavículas y la ropa no va a quedarte.

-Tía no necesito matarme de hambre solo porque la gente delgada está de moda, amo comer ¿si? Practico deportes y gracias a mi madre soy de complexión delgada, no subiré kilos de más y si así fuera ¿Qué tiene? Las personas no se valoran por cuantos kilos pesen tía Renee, por ese tipo de pensamiento muchas chicas dejan de comer y recurren a métodos como la anorexia y la bulimia… y mueren.

-Oh si por supuesto querida… no tienes que ser tan descriptiva. Por cierto ¿como van las cosas en el buffet de abogados cariño?

Nessie odiaba con todo su ser pensamientos tan retrogradas como los de la esposa de su tío Charlie, la verdad nunca le había agradado mucho y odiaba venir a visitarlos porque Renee era muy cruel con ella cuando era pequeña, siempre degradándola por su complexión de niña enfermiza y esos horribles aparatos dentales; por todos los cielos era su sobrina de sangre, hasta se daba un leve aire en el color de piel y ojos y aun así, Charlie Swan la trataba mucho mejor.

-Ignórala eso hago yo la mayor parte del tiempo- su prima Bella le dio un intento de sonrisa.

-Gracias.

El almuerzo transcurrió con tranquilidad y la chica Masen subió a su habitación tratando de distraerse, se sentía muy triste, extrañaba a sus padres demasiado, sabía que hacían una enorme labor en África pero ella también los necesitaba, odiaba ser tan egoísta pero solo era una niña de 17 años, no debía sufrir así… y luego estaba Edward. Su primer amor que no había podido olvidar, cuando le dijeron que debía mudarse a Forks no le pareció tan maravilloso porque implicaba ver a Edward de nuevo, sin embargo decidió afrontar su miedo y llegó a casa de sus tíos que vivían tan solo a unos metros del chico de cabello cobrizo y lentes de pasta.

-¿Por qué tuve que enamorarme de ti?- la chica apretó la almohada contra su rostro y gritó de frustración.

-¿Disculpa? – Reneesme se quedó petrificada y lentamente volteó la cabeza hacia la puerta, torpemente la había dejado, Edward "su primer amor" Cullen estaba parado frente a ella.

-Ammm nada, no he dicho nada.

-En realidad no te escuché si eso te hace sentir más tranquila- Edward le sonrió- solo subí a la habitación de tu prima Isabella y tu puerta estaba abierta. ¿Te sucede algo pequeña?

-No, no es nada- le sonrió la chica- un poco abrumada, esta casa es un dolor de cabeza y la verdad quisiera huir y estar con mis padres, pero para mí desgracia no sé ni en que parte del país estén.

-Debe ser muy difícil, pero tranquila las noticias malas siempre llegan, así que si no sabes nada de ellos es porque están muy bien. Además no tienes por qué sentirte sola, nos tienes a nosotros.

-Gracias Ed, la verdad me gustan ustedes, son muy graciosos. Me he sentido muy bien en compañía de los chicos.

-También nos gustas, a unos más que a otros.

-¿Por qué lo dices Ed?

-Ammm, tal vez no debería decírtelo – Edward se ruborizó- pero ya abrí mi bocota… la verdad es… le gustas a uno de los chicos, específicamente a Jasper.

-¿Vulturi?

-¿Conoces a otro Jasper?

-Jajaja de hecho no- Nessie comenzó a reírse- Wow… no me pasó por la cabeza, pensé que Jasper era…

-¿Gay?

-No torpe. No sé, pensé que se amaba tanto que no se fijaría en alguna chica.

-¿Ya conoces muy bien a Jasper verdad? Mira Ness, no tienes que corresponderle si no sientes algo por él, tampoco es que esté enamorado de ti, solo… solo le gustas.

-¿Solo le gusto? ¿Cómo explicas eso Edward?

-Dios Ness- Edward se jaló el cabello- no soy muy bueno hablando de temas del amor ¿si sabes? No es como si yo fuera un experto casanova que ha salido con más de la mitad del alumnado, apenas y… he besado a una chica- dijo en secreto y muy sonrojado.

-¿Y eso tiene que avergonzarte?- preguntó la chica también en un susurro.

-Solo un poco, es decir, ¡mirame! Jamás seré el rompecorazones del colegio, que la verdad no me es que ese sea mi deseo de cada día al despertar. Yo solo… solo quiero encontrar a esa chica especial que quiera pasar el resto de su vida a mi lado. ¿Será mucho pedir?

-Vas a encontrarla Ed, lo prometo.

-¡Cullen!- Isabella apareció detrás de él- creo que te confundiste de habitación.

-So... solo pasé a saludar a Nessie.

-Reneesme debe tener muchas cosas que hacer.

-Ya hablaremos luego Ed- la chica Masen le sonrió – ve a hacer tus cosas, ya nos veremos después.

-Claro Ness.

-y gracias por todo Eddie, de verdad no sabría que hacer sin ustedes, sin ti.

-Para eso estamos los amigos – le sonrió el cobrizo.

-Oh por dios – Bella los interrumpió- déjense de cursilerías y ve a mi habitación Cullen. Por cierto Reneesme, ¿si sabes lo de la carta de tus padres no?

-¿Qué? ¡no! ¿Cuando llegó?- Nessie se levantó rápidamente de la cama y se puso sus pantuflas- ¿Por qué no me lo habían dicho?

-No lo sé, ¿Renee no te lo dijo?

-¡No!

-Niña si eso ya tiene como tres días- Bella la miró con algo de burla- yo que tú me apresuraría, puede que mi madre ya la haya perdido.

-¡No!- renesmee bajó corriendo las escaleras y se perdió de la vista de Edward y Bella.

-Eso fue muy cruel Isabella.

-Solo era una broma- respondió la castaña como si nada y se adentró a su habitación, Edward la siguió algo molesto- oh vamos Cullen, ¿Qué nunca hiciste una broma pesada?

-No.

-Pues… que aguafiestas eres. Me choca escucharla llorar por su papitos casi todos los días, no tiene idea de la suerte que tiene, yo quisiera que Charlie y Renee estuvieran lo más lejos posible de mí.

-No sabes lo que dices.

-Tienes razón Cullen no lo sé… y ya déjate de dramas de televisión, tenemos un proyecto bobo de biología que terminar.

* * *

><p>Xxxx<p>

No hay excusas; tomates, una calabaza a la cabeza o su bello review y con eso me doy por bien servida.

MEL.


End file.
